Compañeras peligrosas
by almejaloca78930
Summary: Las perasonas del zoologico estan aburridas de ver siempre lo mismo asi que Alice deside hacer un intercambio con uno de Japón Tokio mishi por lo cual llegan 2 animales nuevos que cambiaran las cosas con aventuras divertidas, dramaticas y locas. Leean :p
1. Chapter 1

**Este capitulo fue creado por nosotras 2 yo y mi amiga :D que lo disfruten (mas les vale xD)**

* * *

Era un dia soleado y muy lindo en el zoológico de Central Park en Nueva York (un día normal como siempre).

La gente iba a ver a los pingüinos y luego al hábitat de los lémures y así ver a todos los animales del zoológico.

Derrepente Alice escucho a un hombre quejarse de que los animales siguen siendo los mismos y que no había ninguna novedad.

Entonces fue cuando Alice pidió un intercambio del zoológico de hooboken pero los del zoológico le dijeron que no tenían ningún animal interesante asi que mejor le recomendaron que pidieran un intercambio del zoológico de Japón Tokio mishi pues tenían a dos animales que podrían ser algo nuevo para los visitantes.

Les tomo dos días preparar el hábitat pero al fin llegaron.

Skipper: esto es extraño donde están los humanos?

Kowalski: (saca su libreta) según mi teoría los humanos fueron hipnotizados por calamares espaciales.

Cabo: yo creo que todos están viendo a los nuevos animales.

Rico: si.

Skipper: QUEE animales nuevos.

Kowalski: Cabo, no digas estupideces.

Cabo: no es ninguna estupidez Kowalski, yo vi a Alice entrar al zoológico con 2 cajas

Skipper: y porque no dijiste nada Cabo

Cabo: por que apenas me acabo de dar cuenta.

Skipper: (le da una bofetada a cabo).

Skipper: tenemos que hacer reconocimiento, iremos después de que cierren el zoológico.

6 horas después.

En el hábitat nuevo.

Kowalski: podemos hacer un agujero mas o menos ahí…

Cabo: (tocando la puerta) yujuu animales nuevos.

En ese preciso momento salieron dos figuras que patearon al joven cabo al pequeño estanque que tenia el hábitat.

Después de eso se notaron que las dos figuras eran dos pinguinas.

Luego la pinguina con aspecto casi idéntico al de Skipper solo que estas dos pinguinas tenían un cabello parecido a un cabello humano.

La pinguina de cabello rosa dijo: ustedes quienes son?

Y la pinguina de cabello rubio dijo: mas vale que hablen o los atacaremos.

Skipper: a son solo dos pequeñas niñitas inofensivas.

Rico: (acercándose a la pinguina de cabello rubio) dijo: si son solo niñas inofensivas.

En ese momento la pinguina de cabello rubio tomo a Rico de la aleta lo levanto y lo asotó en el pisó.

A quien le dices inofensiva (dijo ella).

Rico: auchh.

Cabo: (regresando de donde lo habían lanzado) dijo: hola yo soy Cabo puedo preguntarles algo?

A lo que la pinguina de cabello rosa dijo: que

Cabo: por que me arrojaron así eso no fue nada amable (sobándose la cabeza).

Es que pensamos que eras un enemigo (dijeron ambas).

A no nos hemos presentado (la de cabello rosa dijo) me llamo Mireya (la de cabello rubio dijo) me llamo Hina.

Cabo: a mucho gusto.

Skipper: (dándole otra bofetada a cabo) cabo no hagas amistades con ellas son enemigos seguramente.

Kowalski: (con cara de asustado) Cabo no viste como te lanzaron hasta el estanque y como lanzaron a Rico al suelo.

Mireya: no gustan pasar.

Hina: (en tono bajo dijo) pero Mireya.

Mireya: (en un susurro) estos sujetos podrían ser peligrosos así que vamos a conocerlos mejor.

Hina: a bueno ok.

Todos entraron con cara de preocupación eseptó Cabo que entro con alegría.

Notaron que adentro de la base era como la suya solo que está tenía mas habitaciones, había una mesa, una nevera, un televisor, una alfombra y un cuadro de calaveras colgado en la pared.

Ya todos en la mesa.

Kowalski: y donde vienen.

Hina: del zoológico de Japón Tokio mishi.

Cabo: y de que país son cada una.

Hina: yo de Japón en la ciudad de Tokio.

Mireya: yo solo diré que soy de Groelandía.

Skipper: un momento (dijo mientras saltaba directo a tacar a Mireya).

Skipper: los daneses te enviaron a buscarme verdad.

Mireya: los daneses claro que no ellos no me enviaron aquí.

Cada uno esquivaba los ataques que se daban entre ellos dos.

Cabo: wow es impresionante.

Hina: oye Mireya deja de jugar y túmbalo de una buena vez.

Mireya: a esta bien aguafiestas.

Después de decir eso tumbo a Skipper.

Mireya: Hina ayudame a sacar a estos pingüinos mal educados.

Luego los sacaron a golpes a Skipper, Kowalski, y a Rico.

Mientras a Cabo le dieron la oportunidad de irse tranquilamente ya que el no fue grosero.

Skipper: como puede ser posible que nos sacaran a golpes unas niñas (dijo impactado).

Kowalski: (con su libreta) es posible que ellas tengan un entrenamiento militar mas avanzado que el nuestro.

Cabo: no lose a mi me parecieron lindas.

Skipper: Rico.

Rico: ( dándole una bofetada a cabo).

Derrepente entra Marlene a su hábitat.

Marlene: hola chicos que hacen?

Kowalski: nada agonizando de dolor (decía con tono triste).

Marlene: ahora que lo pienso los veo diferentes.

Cabo: esque están enojados por que los golpearon las pinguinas nuevas.

Marlene: a entonces ya fueron a visitarlas que mal yo quería preguntarles si querían acompañarme.

Cabo: (felizmente dijo) yo si quiero.

Skipper: negatorio Cabo nadie ira a ese nuevo hábitat de nuevo.

Cabo: pero Skipper por favor (pidiéndole con ojitos adorables).

Skipper: bien si quieres correr el riesgo de salir golpeado.

Cabo: si (alegremente).

En el hábitat de las pinguinas.

Cabo: yuju pinguinas soy yo Cabo traigo a una amiga que quiero que conozcan.

Salen Mireya y Hina.

Cabo: ella es Marlene es una nutria.

Marlene: hola.

Mireya: a mucho gusto ( con tono gentil).

Hina: hola (con un tono disgustoso).

Marlene: les gustaría ir a cenar a mi hábitat para darles la bienvenida al zoológico.

Mireya: si tú que dices Hina.

Hina: me da igual, mientras no estén los otros desesperados pingüinos.

Marlene: veo que no les cayeron muy bien.

En el hábitat de Marlene.

Marlene: en verdad los sacaron a golpes de su hábitat.

Mireya: pues si, el segundo mas enano y bajo trato de atacarme.

Hina: además el mas alto era raro.

Cabo: esepto a mi, no me sacaron a golpes.

Marlene: y como terminaron aquí.

Hina: pues somos una raza de pinguinas muy escazas.

Mireya: por eso las demás razas nos envidian.

Marlene: a las dos eran de Japón.

Mireya: a bueno ella es de Japón yo soy de Groelandia.

Marlene: pero si eres de Groelandia por que terminaste en Japón y como conocistes a Hina.

Mireya: si bueno eso es confidencial.

Cabo: a pero estamos entre amigos nadie dira nada te doy mi palabra de pingüino.

Mireya: a bueno que mas da.

Despues de varias horas.

Cabo regresando a su hábitat, cuando entra a la base Skipper le pregunto: Que dijeron, que quieren, anda escúpelo.

Cabo: no puedo Skipper les di mi palabra de pingüino.

Kowalski: que dijeron de mi dijeron algo de nosotros.

Cabo: a creo que Hina dijo que eras raro.

Kowalski: (pegándose en la pared) a por que siempre me dicen eso.

En el hábitat de Marlene ( de nuevo).

Marlene: bueno es muy impresionante.

Hina: si siempre lo mio tiene que ser impresionante.

Mireya: ach.

En lo que ellas estaban ahí, una bomba de humo estallo ahí dentro.

Y de repente empezó a cercarse una figura extraña como un delfin.

Mireya y Hina: tu de nuevo.

Marlene: Doris?

Doris: Marlene? Que estas haciendo aquí.

Marlene: m este es mi hábitat.

Doris: o es verdad.

Mireya: Marlene conoces a esta malvada y sicopata delfín.

Marlene: ustedes la conocen?

Hina: a es nuestra archi enemiga la doctora Doris.

Marlene: espera espera, Doris es malvada?

Doris: a no quería que nadie lo supiera pero lo siento, tendre que acesinarte.

En ese momento llegan los pingüinos.

Skipper: que huachinangos esta pasando aquí?

Mireya: esto no les incumbe pingüinos, (dijo con tono molesto).

Hina: estamos enfrentando a nuestra archi enemiga.

Kowalski: Doris? (dijo llorando).

Hina: la conoces?

Kowalski: a claro que si ella fue mi novia (dijo con tono de presunción).

Doris: eso es mentira.

Derrepente aparece un especie de collar gigante que atrapa a las pingüinas y a Marlene.

Doris: no esperaba que ustedes vinieran asi que improvisare.

Derrepente llegaron los escorpiones, acorralando a los pingüinos.

Kowalski: Doris por que eres malvada?

Doris: es un misterio muy largo que no te voy a contar.

Kowalski: pero crei que tu me querías (dijo con un tono triste).

Doris: que que estas loco.

Hina: ya basta de novela, y agan algo inútiles.

Mireya: no van hacer nada, Hina ayudame a quitar esto.

Trataron de romper el collar en dos.

Doris: (riéndose) dijo jaja sabia que intentarían romper el collar asi que lo hice lo suficientemente fuerte para que no pudieran romperlo.

Mireya: (susurrándole un plan a Hina en la oreja).

Despues las pinguinas dieron un salto hacia los pingüinos rebotando en ellos directo hacia Doris, lo cual la tumbaron dejando el control en el piso.

Mireya: Hina ve y preciona el botón del control.

Hina lo preciono y se liberaron del collar.

Mireya: Hina acabemos con estos escorpiones.

Los escorpiones que acorralaban a los pingüinos se fueron directo con Mireya y Hina.

Cuando los pingüinos trataban de atacar a los escorpiones, Hina y Mireya se les adelantaban atacándolos y evitando que los pingüinos atacaran primero.

Luego de que ya acabaron con todos los escorpiones, notaron que Doris ya no estaba.

Hina: donde se fue esa delfin cobarde.

Mireya: creo que huyo.

Kowalski: (agarrando el collar que las atrapo dijo) oigan como rompieron este collar?

Mireya: no lo hicimos, solo precionamos ese botón, (señalando el control).

Skipper: vamos cualquiera puede romper este collar.

Lo que el intento romperlo pero no pudo.

Hina: haber intenta romper este pedazo.

Lo que también intento romper el otro e igual no pudo.

Skipper: esto es lo mismo que el otro collar?

Mireya: no, ese es con el que nos atraparon antes.

Cabo: y como se escaparon de este collar?

Hina: rompiéndolo.

Kowalski: eso es científicamente imposible.

Hina: (le arrebato el pedazo a skipper y lo rompió con facilidad).

Skipper: ya lo había flojado.

Mireya: bueno ya es hora de irnos mañana madrugaremos.

Marlene: a pueden venir a visitarme cuando quieran.

Y a si se fueron las dos.

Marlene: es muy impresionante son mas fuertes que los cuatro juntos.

Kowalski: por favor Marlene eso es ridículo.

Rico: si.

Marlene: no lose ellas atacaron mas rápido que ustedes.

Skipper: Marlene si nosotros no quisimos atacar.

Marlene: si claro (con tono de sarcasmo).

Skipper: bueno también nosotros ya nos vamos.

Marlene: esta bien hasta mañana.

* * *

_Con eso concluimos el primer capitulo (que esta muy largo por cierto)._


	2. Chapter 2 El Pasado de Mireya

_Todo empieza en una region autonoma perteneciente al Reino de Dinamarca._  
_Habitaba una pequeña pinguina llamada Mireya, vivia con sus padres una pinguina llamada Shely y como padre un pinguino militar de muy alto rango, conosido por casi todos y muy respetado,llamado Johann._

**Casa de Mireya 700hrs **

Mireya:mama ¿papa llegara para mi cumpleaños?  
Shely:no lo se hija, recuerda que esta en una mision, en costa rica

Mireya:el siempre esta en misiones nunca se preocupa por mi.

Shely:no digas eso, es solo que la vida de un militar es dificil

Mireya:aun asi cuando esta aqui, no me hace caso, porque esta leyendo sus expedientes

Shely:tiene muchas cosas que pensar

Mireya:olvidalo me voy a dormir

Shely:ok, hija

Mireya:si?  
Shely:no te preocupes aparecera

Mireya:si espero (con tono preocupada)

**En su habitacion **

Mireya: que tengo que hacer para que mi padre me note?

Asi se la paso pensando hasta que el sueño la vencio

**En la mañana en su casa **

Shely:Feliz cumpleaños hija

Mireya: ¿llego mi padre?  
Shely pues dijo que llegara en media hora

Mireya:sabia que... espera vendra?  
Shely:si

Mireya:YUPIIII

Ya en la fiesta

Shely:Feliz cumpleaños

Mireya:gracias mama

Johann:hola ya vine pero...  
antes de que el pinguino terminara de decir lo que tenia que decir, su hija corrio hacia el y lo abrazo

Mireya:padree viniste (dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)  
Johann:bien je a hola toma traje tu regalo hija

Mireya:gracias (cuando lo abrio se dio cuenta que era un moño morado muy lindo) woow gracias ^_^

Johann:Shely tengo que irme me esperan en el cuartel

Shely:pero es el cumpleaños de tu hija Johann

Mireya: que?, papa (dijo tomando de la aleta a su padre) de verdad tienes que irte?  
Johann:si lo siento hija las vere en 2 dias adios (dijo despidiendose)

_Mireya vio como su padre se iva, ella se fue muy lentamente directo a su cuarto tratando de contener las lagrimas. _

Shely: hija ¿a donde vas?  
Mireya:tengo que pensar un momento (dijo encerrandose en eu habitacion)

**En la habitacion de Mireya **

Mireya:porque mi padre nunca me da ni un abraso o me dice algo lindo (dijo llorando)

_la madre de la pinguina la escuchaba llorar y penso en entrar y consolarla mas luego penso que no podria hacer nada _

Mireya:un minuto (dijo secando sus lagrimas) ya se como podra tomarme en cuenta, pero va a ser muy arriesgado

Al dia sigiente

Shely:Mireya ya es hora de despertar ¿Mireya?  
La madre busco por la habitacion mas no encontro nada, solo una nota en la cama que decia:

_Madre, _

_me e ido a la escuela militar donde mi padre estaba regresare cuando _

_mi entrenamiento militar sea como el de mi padre, no te preocupes por mi _

_atee:Mireya _

Shely: NO PUEDE SER!

**En la escuela militar**

General Charls:tu quien eres niña?  
Mireya:mi nombre es mireya mi padre es Johann lider del escuadron alfa34

General Charls: espera eres la hija de ese pinguino tan valiente?  
Mireya:asi es señor

General:Vaya que genial, y dime que te trae aqui pequeña?  
Mireya:quiero aprender a ser una militar señor

Genaral Charls: estas segura pequeña?, la vida de un militar es muy dura

Mireya:no me importa quiero ser igual de buena que mi padre

General Charls:esta bien, te asignare al grupo B, ve para que te den tus cosas

Mireya:si señor

Mireya estaba muy confiada, pensaba que ser militar seria facil mas ya se imaginaran la sorpresa que se llebara en especial porque la escuela en donde estudio su padre era la mas estricta de todas las escuelas militares para pinguinos.

**Sector B 500hrs **

_Mireya estaba en un profundo sueño cuando de repente una trompeta la desperto haciendola saltar de su cama hacia el piso _

Mireya: aaa que, que pasa

Teniente: diganme soldados ¿esta es la nueva recluta?  
Todos los pinguinos: !Afirmativo!  
Teniente: ya veo ¿cual es tu nombre recluta?  
Mireya: Mireya señor

Teniente: ¿la hija de Johann?  
Mireya:si, si s señor (tartamudio en voz baja)  
Teniente: !NO LA ESCUCHO!  
Mireya: SI SEÑOR!  
Teniente:bien soldada, solo una advertencia, en esta unidad no perdonamos los errores, asi que sea cuidadosa

Mireya:SI SEÑOR

_Mireya tubo los peores 2 meses en la escuela, cuando no hacia bien un ejercicio o fallaba en una prueba, era castigada con dar vueltas al rededor de la escuela, o hacer ejercicios en la lluvia ademas sus compañeros no tenian piedad con ella en los entrenamientos de combate _

**Arena de entrenamiento **

Pinguino:hiiia

Mireya:auch(cayendo al piso)

Teniente:muy mal recluta AL PISO Y DAME 500!  
Mireya:pe, pero señor

Teniente:sin peros recluta

_Mireya estaba exausta despues de las 500 lagartijas de castigo, pero ella habia olvidao que en el almuerzo los padres ivan a venir de visita _Shely:HIJA

Mireya: mama

Johann:Hola hija

Mireya: papa ¿viniste?  
Johann:claro que si (decia mientras cargaba a su hija) y ¿como te va?  
Mireya: pues es muy duro, nadie me tiene compacion

Johann:asi es dime, ¿quieres que te enseñe algunas maneobras?  
Mireya:SI CLARO (aun sin creer lo que habia pasado)

_despues del entrenamiento el entrenamiento con los chicos se iva haciendo mas facil, aun asi todabia fallaba y era castigada pero el deseo de que su padre estubiera orgulloso la motibaba a continuar. Asi pasaron los años cuando alfin finalizo su entrenamiento regreso a casa._

Mireya: Madre regrese termine mi entrenamiento despues de años

Shely:que bien hija

Mireya:¿donde esta a mi padre?, quiero enseñarle mis nuevos movimientos

Shely:hija tengo que decirte algo, tu padre... fallecio en una mision

Mireya:¿que?  
Shely:estaba enfrentandose contra tiburones y focas leopardo y puede decirce que lo deboraron

Mireya:no, esto no es posible (dijo llorando)  
Shely:tranquila

Mireya:voy a recordarlo y honrrandolo tomando su lugar en las misiones

Shely: que estas diciendo, ¿estas loca?  
Mireya:es mi padre, es mi deber continuar sus misiones

_Sin mas que decir se fue con el clasico deslize de panza, al llegar al cuartel le dieron las misiones muchas que no fueron faciles pero pudo cumplirlas. Hasta aquel dia despues de años, la mision de la reina._

Mireya: señor ¿me llamo?  
Jefe: Mireya, tengo una mision, pero es peligrosa y requiere de cautela

Mireya: ja es pan comido jefe

Jefe:ten cuidado con el agente gato 8, esta merodeando y querra evitar que la reina llege a la reunion

Mireya:entendido

Jefe:ara cualquier cosa para evitarlo asi que protejela a cualquier costo

Mireya: si señor

_En un edificio cerca de donde viajaba la reina _

Mireya: objetivo localizado, Carlos analizis

Carlos:el agente gato 8 esta en ese bote de basura

_Mireya:bien vamos el jefe dijo que la cuidaramos de ese gato los 2 se deslizaron y tumbaron el bote de basura mas no encontraron nada _

Mireya:que extraño

Carlos:miraa ahi esta

Mireya:ahi que interceptarlo usa la maneobra f78

_Carlos se deslizo de panza hacia el agente tlaceandolo mientras Mireya lo atrapo con unas cuerdas._

Mireya: exelente ahora llebemoslo a...

_justo en ese momento una jaula atrapo a Mireya._

Carlos:Mireya

Mireya:Carlos continua sin mi, no quiero que te capturen igual

Carlos:ok

_Mireya estaba confundida no sabia a donde se dirijia cuando de repente vio a un hombre que la cambiaba a una caja de madera _

Mireya:que peces pasa, ¿a donde me llevan?

_Lo mas extraño es que un hombre de bata blanca le mostro una inyeccion_

Mireya:huachinangos salvajes de mar, tengo que salir

_comenzo a golpear la caja bruscamente hasta el punto en que la rompio y huyendo con el dezlis de panza pudo esconderse por 2 dias y pudo consegir pescado fresco hasta que mientras estaba pescando fue atrapada e inyectada con lo que cayo en un profundo sue o llegando asi al zoologico de Japon Tokio Mishi__

* * *

_

Los invito a pasar a mi pagina http:/ almejaloca456. deviant. com / aqui encontraran algunas fotos sobre el fanfic tal vez no sean muchas pero pronto subiremos mas, puede decirse que esta en constante actualizacion. ps:cuando pongan el link quitenle los espacios.


	3. Chapter 3 El angel de la destruccion 1

**Este fan fic es especialmente para los adolecentes :)**

* * *

_Era una mañana lluviosa en el zoologico cuando de entre las nubes obscuras salio una sombra extraña con forma de mujer pero era pequeña del tamaño de Julien pero un poco mas alta._

_Al parecer era una especie de angel solo que de color algo gris y oscuro con una mirada seductora pero a la vez fria,_  
_un traje negro con picos de hierro y tiene alas con plumas negras tambien una corona de picos como la que lleva jesus_

_Estaba volando cuendo de repente mira a los humanos unos que miraban a los pinguinos que apesar de estar lloviendo les parecian adorables (sobre todo porque los resvalos eran constantes) y otra mitad que veia a las pinguinas entonces dijo_

Sadness: mm (se me hace que debo echar un vistazo)

_ya despues de que se van los humanos y cierran el zoologico ya era de noche y aterriza ella en el habitat de los pinguinos_

Skipper: Kowalski, no te vayas a dormir demasiado tarde con tus inventos

Kowalski: (con tono algo distraido) si Skipper

**A la 1am **

kowalski:eureka

_cuando de pronto oye un ruido en la habitacion central osea donde esta el televisor y todo eso fue a fijarse y se asusto al verla_

Kowalski: aaaaaaa, que, qui... quien eres tu? (dijo algo sorprendido pero con tono bajo para que sus compa eros no se despertaran)

_Luego la mujer con aspecto de angel se le acerco lentamente hasta que lo tenia muy cerca y dijo _

Sadnes: Soy Sadness dijo mientras acariciaba con su mano derecha la aleta del mas alto mientras que con la otra acariciaba su pico

Kowalski:y y q que h haces a quii

_mientras todavia seduciendo al mas alto decia_

Sadness:soy una especie nueva de ave, acabo de llegar

Kowalski:ayy mamaa digoo pero tu no pareces ninguna especie que aiga visto en la vida

sadness:ay esque soy de una especie que no se deja ver a simple vista

_luego los pinguinos se levantaron _

Skipper: Kowalski te dije que... (mirando sorprendido) SANTOS WACHINANGOS, UN INTRUSO A ELLA CHICOS

Kowalski: NO ESPEREN, ella es una nueva especie de ave no va a lastimarnos

Skipper: Kowalski, m ala parece mas una humana que ave

Cabo: pero Skipper m a tiene alas como la lunacorni pegaso (dijo mientras la miraba con unos ojos adorables)

Sadness: soy sadness mucho gusto eske como soy nueva me imagine por que no visitar a mis vecinos nuevos.

Kowalski:te muestro todo el zoologico si quieres Sadness

Cabo:a no si algien va a mostrarle el zoologico soy Kowalski.

Kowalski:no Cabo eres muy joven y puedes perderte

Cabo: no es verdad kowalski mentiroso

Kowalski:JA PERO EL CLIMA ESTA HUMEDO,recuerda que tu tienes un pico sensible

Cabo:aa le dijiste, no puedo creer que se lo dijeras eres malvado (dijo marchandose cubriendose su pico)

**En el habitat de los lemures**

Kowalski: aqui es el habitat de los lemures aqui se ospedan Julien, Moris y Mort

Julien:Hola monja lista ¿quien es la damisela tan guapetona que estan viendo mis ojitos reales?

Kowalski: (con tono disgustado) es Sadness, pero no creo que le interese conoserte, vamonos Sadness (dijo est ando la mano de Sadness lejos de Julien)

**Habitat de Marlene**

Marlene: Hola Kowalski y quien es? (antes de que la nutria terminara de hablar kowalski dijo)

Kowalski:es Sadness es una nueva especie de ave es la mas linda, hermosa, bella, especie que e visto

Marlene: ok y ¿donde es tu habitat Sadness?

Sadness: me quedare con los pinguinos un tiempo no se cuanto exactamente

Marlene: Genial oye ¿que te parece ven a mi reunion de chicas?  
Sadnees: ¿reunion de chicas?

Marlene: si vendran Mireya y Hina

Sadness: ¿quienes son esas?

Marlene: son otras chicas que tambien estan aqui y pues mañana por la tarde nos reuniremos.

**En el habitat de los pinguinos**

_Despues de mostrarle el zoologico a Sadness se fueron a dormir_

Sadness:en donde dormire?

Kowalski: si quieres yo...(entonces Cabo le cae encima a Kowalski)

Cabo: puedes usar mi cama Sadness

Kowalski:no yo le prestare mi cama Cabo (dijo mientras peleaba con el joven Cabo)

_Pero algo extraño paso, al paso de unos minutos Cabo se canso y cayo dormido, entonces Sadness se quedo con la cama de Kowalski asi que Kowalski se quedo despierto_

Kowalski: porque no puedo dormi?

Sadness:Kowalski no puedes dormir? (dijo sentandose cerca al lado del pinguino)  
Kowalski: ee no es nada, je ya sabes... los cientificos no duermen (dijo poniendose algo rojo de las mejillas)  
Sadness:no creo que es por otra razon

Kowalski: no, no es nada Sadness solo no paro de pensar

Sadness: no creo que sea por eso, pero esta bien

Kowalski: (pensamiento) sera su belleza por la que no puedo dormir? bueno eso es lo mas logico (se dijo a si mismo)  
Sadnes: oye (acercandose poco a poco mas alto) tienes un bellisimo rostro.  
cuando ya casi iba a besarlo, tocaron la compuerta, cuando la abrieron se noto que era hina y los vio casi ya besandose

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado el Fanfic le contunuaremos pronto. aqui la direccion de la pagina pronto sera actualizada para que vean como es Sadness http:/ almejaloca456. deviant. com / (recuerden quitarle los espacios)**


	4. Chapter 4 El angel de la destruccion 2

**Aqui la continuacion de la historia espero que les guste :D comenten porfa**

* * *

Kowalski: ¿Hina? ¿que haces aqui?  
Hina:no solo venia a ver...como estaba Cabo

Kowalski:oh bueno, esta, durmiendo que haces despierta tan temprano, son las 4am?  
Hina:Mireya y yo quizimos entrenar temprano

Kowalski:ya veo, _(pensamiento)cielos aparte de ser mas entrenadas que nosotros, tambien entrenan mas temprano _

Hina:(con tono algo disgusto) y ¿quien es ella?  
Kowalski:a si, es Sadness

Sadness:hola

Kowalski:ella es, una nueva especie de ave, se quedara con nosotros un tiempo

_En eso iva llegando Mireya _

Mireya: ¿de verdad? mmmm no es una especie de ave que yo aya visto, ni siquiera en esa mision en San Diego que...  
Sadness: tu debes ser Mireya (dijo interrumpiendo a la pinguina de pelo rosa)  
Mireya:si pero se me hace extraño

Kowalski:que pasa

Mireya: que hayan puesto a Sadness con ustedes

Kowalski: ¿a que te refieres?  
Mireya: digo, es una hembra, ¿porque no la pusieron con nosotras o con Marlene?  
Hina:eso es verdad

Kowalski: ¡bien basta de preguntas ok!  
con ese grito que dio levanto a los 3 pinguinos

Rico: wañerañe

Cabo: no Rico no es nesesario, solo es Kowalski

Skipper: espero que tengas una buena razon para despertarnos soldado (dijo mirando un poco enojado a Kowalski)  
Rico: grrrrrr

Skipper: que pasa Rico, (a lo que miro a la conpuerta)  
Cabo:Mireya Hina, hola (dijo feliz el joven pinguino)  
Skipper: ¿que hacen en nuestra base? (dijo con tono enojado)  
Mireya: hasta donde sabes Skipper, nosotras no estubimos aqui (despues de decir eso las pinguinas se retiraron)  
Skipper: no entiendo como te agradan Cabo

Cabo: son mis amigas Skipper

Skipper: Cabo, no puedes confiar en nadie, porque cuando menos te esperas te apuñalan por la espalda

Cabo: pero, son muy lindas como para poder hacer daño

Skipper: (le da una bofetada) reacciona Cabo, ¿no viste cuando tiraron a Rico al suelo?  
Rico weñeteñonwañaleo

Skipper: si Rico y tambien me tiraron a mi (dijo con tono disgustado)  
Cabo: entonces dices que son mejores que nosotros?  
Skipper:si... que no, claro que no Cabo

Cabo: entonces no tienes que temer si vamos a visitarlas

Skipper: basta, no iremos a visitarlas y punto final, y tu tampoco iras

Cabo: pero, snif (poniendo sus ojitos de perrito triste)  
Skipper: esta bien vete

En el habitat de las pinguinas

Cabo: hola Mireya y hina

Hina: hola Cabo Mireya no esta se fue temprano a ver a Marlene

Cabo: bien, oye iva a preguntarte ¿porque te disgustaste aya en la base?  
Hina: no es nada

Cabo: anda Hina puedes decirme

Hina: (nerviosa) es eske yo bueno (poniendose algo roja de las mejillas) esque bueno.  
cabo: ¿porque estas roja y nerviosa?  
Hina: esque yo estaba preocupada por ti por eso fui a verte sii (poniendose mas nerviosa)  
cabo: (poniendose algo pensativo) Hina empiezo a sospechar que tenias celos de Sadness

Hina: Cabo, como piensas ridiculeses?  
Cabo: ¿que otra razon tendrias para ponerte asi?  
Hina: (poniendose roja de nuevo) bueno yo no no estoy celosa y punto.  
Cabo: Hina por favor confia en mi

Hina: (con una hermosa mirada hacia cabo) bueno de acuerdo te dire

Cabo: Te prometo que no dire nada

Hina: bueno, realmente me lo prometes y no le dices a nadie ni a Skipper ni a Mireya ni a nadie del zoologico.  
Cabo: lo prometo

hina: (ruborizandose poco a poco) esque me enamore de Kowalski

Cabo: DE VERAS (dijo asombrado)  
Hina: sii (mirando a Cabo con el rostro todo rojo)  
Cabo: y ¿porque no quieres que le diga a Mireya?  
hina: porque no, ella se decepcionaria de mi al enterarse que me gusta alguien que ni le cae bien a ella

Cabo: solo le agrado yo, no le agrada ni Rico, Kowalski y Skipper

Hina: solo tu pero los demas no

Cabo: No te preocupes Hina tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo

Hina: graciias (con una bellisima cara le dice gracias a cabo)  
Cabo: oye aun asi sigo sin entender porque te pusiste tan celosa, no estaban haciendo cosas de novios

Hina: pero esque sospecho de ella, ademas siento que trata de seducir a kowalski y eso no me gusta

Cabo: ¿que es seducir?  
Hina: (hina con una cara de nerviosismo) bueno es cuando una mujer trata de coquetear o atraer a un hombre

Cabo: Si entiendo (creo) pero siento que viste algo, algo que te disgusto demasiado

Hina: esque vi a sadness muy cerca de kowalski casi ensima de el y creo que casi lo besaba eso me disgusto bastante (dijo con cara de enojo)  
Cabo: despues de eso creo que ya se porque te enfadaste tanto

Hina: pues como no me iba a enfadar

Mireya: ¿enfadarte de que Hina?  
Hina: (pensando nerviosamente) am de que a cabo lo trata de repente muy mal Skipper y eso me enfada

Mireya: si lo se, ese pinguino tonto es muy duro con tigo Cabo

Cabo: ee si, si lo es (dijo nervosamente)  
Hina: bueno y como te fue Mireya

Mireya: bien, Marlene ya empezo su reunion, vamos

Cabo: ¿puedo ir?  
Hina: claro que si

Mireya: claro que no Hina, es reunion solo de chicas

Hina: Marlene lo entendera, Cabo no dice nada de lo que hablemos ¿no?  
Mireya: si tienes razon

**En el habitat de Marlene**

Marlene: chicas les dije que solo seriamos hembras

Mireya: si pero no tenemos de que temer, Cabo nunca revelaria nuestros secretos

Marlene: tienes razon bueno entren, supongo que ya conosen a Sadness no?  
Mireya: no mucho pero si, verdad Hina... Hina ¿estas bien? ¿Hina? (dijo sacudiendo sus aletas para llamar su atencion)  
Hina: ee no nadaa

Cabo: (en voz baja) Hina tranquilizate no te alteres

Hina: como puedo estar tranquila si esa seductora de primera esta aqui

Mireya: ¿Hina? ¿cual seductora de primera?  
Hina: a dije seductura de primera trate de decir hermosa dama de primera si eso (contesto nerviosamente)  
Mireya: e Hina ven vamos a la base debo decirte algo importante

**En la base de las pinguinas**

Mireya: muy bien Hina quiero saber que te pasa y quiero saber la verdad

Hina: realmente no me pasa nada

Mireya: se que me estas mintiendo, pero esta bien la verdad sale a flote en cualquier momento

Hina: hina: si si bueno ya nos vamos o que

Mireya: si vamos

**En el habitat de Marlene**

Marlene: y ¿de verdad Doris hizo todo eso de rayos lazers y bombas que podian destruir todo el zoologico?  
Mireya: si

Hina: si realmente nos quizo asesinar

Mireya: y dime Sadness ¿de dondes vienes?  
hina: (con cara disgustosa) sii dinos

Sadness: de Chile

Mireya: ¿chile? ¿enserio?  
Sadness: sii claro vengo de ese pais tan hermoso

Mireya: ok y ¿no sabes cuanto tiempo te quedaras con los pinguinos?  
Sadness: no se cuanto tiempo pero realmente me gustaria quedarme con ellos un gran tiempo esque me estan agradando en especial kowalski.  
Mireya: ese alto extraño

Marlene: enserio, vaya eso es lindo Sadness

Mireya: no se si te quede, ese pinguino es un demente constructor de inventos peligrosos, ¿cierto Hina?  
Hina: OYE COMO TE ATREVES A...(se tapo el pico antes de terminar la oracion) digo sii no creo que te quede

Mireya: si esos 4 estan dementes

Marlene: no se porque usteses me recuerdan mucho a Skipper y Kowalski

Hina: (poniendose roja) a sii Marlene: si enserio

Mireya: ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NOS PARECEMOS A ESOS LUNATICOS, sin ofender Cabo

Cabo: no importa

Mireya: PORQUE SI CRES QUE... Hina ¿porque estas tan roja?  
Hina: a lo estoy (tapandose las mejillas)  
Mireya: si de veras

Hina: a no se namas derrepente me puse asi

Mireya: mm si bien, oye Marlene ven voy a mostrarte algo

Cabo: esperame Mireya, voy con ustedes

Sadness: y Hina ¿como llegaste aqui? (dijo mientras veia que Mireya, Marlene y Cabo se ivan)  
Hina: a solo nos trasladaron de alla de japon y llegamos aqui (dijo con un asento disgustoso)  
Sadness: bien quiero que lo entiendas pinguina, Kowalski es mio (dijo cuando se fueron las otras)  
Hina: (con los ojos abiertos con cara de sorpresa y dijo) aver aver que te pasa.  
Sadness: ho porfavor vi como te ponias roja y celosa es obio que te gusta Kowalski

Hina: aa oye no se quien te crees para decirme eso

Sadness: creo que soy la novia de Kowalski y mas vale que te vayas despidiendo de el ¿me entiendes?  
Hina: pues crees pero aun no lo eres... a y no lo seras

Sadness: pero lo sere, pero velo por el lado bueno

Hina: que lado bueno

Sadness: sere novia de los 4 osea que tu amigita Mireya tambien se le rompera el corazon por ese tal Skipper... rayos te dije mi plan

Hina: ¿como que de los 4?, eso esta mal

Sadness: si, los destruire uno por uno... ups, sabes demasiado... me queria evitar esto hasta mas tiempo pero tendre que matarte ahora

Hina: eso crees

Sadness: el entrenamiento militar tuyo no es nada con mis movimientos pinguinita

Hina: ya lo veremos

* * *

**Pronto la continuacion de la historia comenten porfavor :)**


	5. Chapter 5 El angel de la destruccion 3

**Aqui la ultima parte del capitulo de "El angel de la destruccion" no olviden comentar :)**

* * *

Hina: pero que fue eso (dijo con cara de asombro)  
Sadness: no soy un ave tonta pinguina, soy un angel con poderes Hina: pero los angeles son buenos Sadness: je lenta pinguina, soy un angel de la destruccion

_Despues de decir eso sigio atacando a Hina, a Hina le costaba trabajo esquivar los ataques de Sadness_

Sadness: rindete pinguina, veo que te estas cansando

Hina: lo estoy, pero no me rendire Sadness: como quieras pinguina (dijo burlandose)

_La pelea parecia que no iva a acabar pero derepente una voz pauso la pelea_

Kowalski: Sadness estas aqui?  
Sadness: rayos aqui viene (pensamiento) ya se se me ocurre algo. Dijo mientras sus alas volvian a la normalidad ¡aaaaaaaaa!  
Hina: pero que...  
Kowalski: Sadness ¿que paso aqui?  
Sadness: Hina comenzo a atacarme (dijo con tono dramatico)  
Kowalski: ¿que? ¿Hina porque?  
Hina: Kowalski alejate de ella

Kowalski: tu deberias alejarte de ella

Hina: ella no es un ave, es un angel de la destruccion

Kowalski: angel, si claro

Hina: pero es verdad, quiere destruirte

Kowalski: sabes no sabia que eras tan mentirosa

Hina: pero yo...  
Marlene: mi habitat ¿que paso?  
Mireya: ¿que fue lo que paso aqui?  
Kowalski: tu amigita comenzo a atacar a Sadness

Cabo: ¿Hina? como pudiste

Hina: es un angel de la destruccion, no un ave, esta tratando de destruir a los pinguinos

Mireya: cielos Hina

Hina:¿que pasa?  
Mireya: ven vamos a la base

Hina: pero porque no quieren creerme (dijo gritando)

**_En la base pinguina _**

skipper: ¿tempanos que hacen ustedes aqui?  
kowalski: (con un tono de disgusto) sii no tienen nada que hacer aqui.  
Mireya: tranquilos pinguis locos venimos a hablar con Sadnesss

kowalski: y para que (dijo enojado)  
Mireya: solo tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas haste a un lado (dijo empujando al mas alto)  
Kowalski: (agarro a Mireya de un ala y dijo) no permitire que le agan mas daño en especial hina

Hina: (con una mirada de tristeza)  
Mireya: Kowalski podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas (dijo con tono amenazador)

Kowalski: bueno namas si le hacen da o se las veran conmigo

Mireya: oh si cuidado con el cientifico loco me va a lastimar, Sadness nesesito hacerte unas preguntas

Sadness: que clase de preguntas (dijo con un tono de timidez)  
Mireya: ¿como te lastimo Hina "exacatamente"? (dijo con tono sarcastico)  
Sadness: pues me empezo a golpear fuerte y a empujar

Kowalski: ahora entienden que si Hina le hizo muchisimo daño  
Mireya: lo consultare con tu superior, Skipper mira detenidamente estas fotos del habitat de Marlene

Skipper: mmmm no se que tienen que ver con este caso.  
Mireya: si te fijas la descripcion del ataque de Sadness, no concuerda, aqui ahi explosiones

Skipper: Sadness no habia algo mas que te hizo Hina.  
Hina: ella fue la que causo esas explociones (dijo alterada)  
Sadness: si, me lanzo bombas, si bombas, olvide ese detalle (dijo nerviosa)  
Mireya: ¡MENTIRA COMPLETA!, Hina no llebaba explosivos Sadness

Hina: (con un tono de victoria) sii xD ves que yo tenia razon

Sadness: maldita a te voy a...(luego se detubo con una cara de sorprendida al enterarse de que habia dicho lo que estaba pensando)... este...o_o

kowalski: (con cara de sorpresa como asi o.o)  
Cabo: vaya decias la verdad Hina

Hina: trataba de decircelos y no me dejaban terminar

Cabo: lo siento

Hina: (con un carita tierna) cualquiera se equivoca

Sadness: basta de tonterias, los matare a todos de una vez

Mireya: quiziera ver que lo intentaras, vamos Hina

Hina: ahora si te are pedazos sin que nadie me detenga

Kowalski: espera ... bueno lo lamento Hina tenias razon

Sadness: a retiras lo que sentias por mi

Kowalski: si despues de saber me matarias luego, puede decirse que si

Sadness: (enfurecida) los asecinare a todos

Skipper: a la niñita va a lastimarnos, jajaja (dijo burlandose el pinguino)  
sadness: (le tiro una patada a skipper y abrio sus alas en forma de dos dragones)  
Mireya: ¡wachinangos salvajes! ¿QUE SON ESAS COSAS?  
sadness: son mis pequeños amigos acabaran con ustedes

Skipper: quiziera ver que lo intentaras (dijo levantandose)  
Sadness: con mucho gusto (en ese momento la angel lanzo una bola de fuego)

Mireya: ¡NOOOO! (dijo la pinguina salvando a Skipper de la esfera de fuego)  
Skipper: uf estubo cerca

Mireya: ¿estas bien?

Cabo: Sadness ¿no podemos arreglar esto de mejor manera?  
Sadness: me han hecho bastante daño, a si que si yo no soy feliz NADIE LO SERA

Mireya: toma esto (dijo mientras lanzaba una patada)  
Sadness: (uno de los dragones tiro una bola de fuego contra ella lo que le lastimo una pata a la pinguina)  
Mireya: aaaa maldi... mi patita

Cabo: Mireya ¿estas bien?  
Mireya: si, no aunchh me duele

Skipper: oye, toma esto malvada (dijo mientras usaba a Rico de bazuca para lanzar una bomba)  
Sadness: (fue segada un poko por el humo de la bomba y despues de uitar el humo dijo) tu crees que con eso me haras daño? (riendose dice) a mi nadie me puede matar ni hacer nada por soy invensible

Mireya: tiene que haber una forma

Cabo:pero ¿cual?  
Hina: primero tenemos que pensar en como derrotar esas alas que son su primera fuente de poder.  
kowalski: oye yo iba decir eso (con cara de desepcion)  
Mireya: jejeje

Kowalski: de que te ries

Mireya: de nada

Kowalski: (poniendose rojo de las mejillas )  
Cabo: por que te pusistes rojo.  
Kowalski: por la nadaa

Hina: sii pero como

Kowalski: tengo un arma super letal de protones, pero no se que tan potente sea

Hina: pues callate y traela

Mireya: nesesitamos una distraccion

Cabo: talves kowalski podria distraerla

Skipper: no es una mala idea joven Cabo

Rico: eeeñewere, wack (regurgita un casco) suerte

Kowalski: y ¿como la distraigo de que forma?  
Mireya: toma esto, (le da un tubo) haz como que vaz a enfrentarla y procura que no te den sus esferas de fuego, eso la distraera sufisiente tiempo

Hina: y kowalski ten cuidado por favor.  
Kowalski: (kowalski le dice con una sonrisa) de acuerdo

Skipper: espera Kowalski, te ayudare recuerda el credo pinguino

kowalski: bueno de acuerdo

Skipper: oye chica con alas de dragon por aqui (dirijiendose a Sadness) apuesto a que no puedes darnos a ninguno de los 2

Sadness: apuesto a que te doy mil golpes antes de que digas la palabra auch

Skipper: ya lo veremos, verdad Kowalski

Kowalski: (temblando) sii (dijo sarcasticamente)

**En el laboratorio de Kowalski **

Mireya: ¿cual arma de todas sera?  
Hina: no se parece, un laberinto de armas y inventos

Cabo: es esta, ya la encontre

Mireya: ¿como lo sabes?  
Cabo: pues se parece en la forma como tiene donde dispara.  
Hina: okey y ahora que

Cabo: ¿cual tiene mejor punteria?  
Hina: no se

Mireya: yo lo are saque 100 puntos en el examen de punteria en la escuela militar

Cabo: ¿en blancos en movimiento? wow Skipper solo saco 80  
hina: demuestranos de lo que estas hecha mi niña

Mireya: bien, (dijo apuntando a las alas de Sadness)  
Hina: en 3 2 1 DISPARA

Mireya: listo aya va (dijo disparando el arma)

El disparo le apunto directo a las alas de sadness lo que la hizo caer al suelo

Hina: bumchakalaaa le dimos Mireya: siii (chocando su aleta con Hina)

las alas de sadness empezaron a quemarse en un fuego misterioso de color azul lo que hizo que tambn se quemaran junto con ella  
sadness en esos instantes desaparecio sin dejar rastro alguno

Hina: lo hicimos la derrotamos

Skipper: que impresionante

Rico: aja

Hina: por fin nos decisimos de ella.  
Mireya: si, oye Hina

Hina: que pasa

Mireya:no ahi problema porque estes enamorada de Kowalski, y antes de que te preguntes como lo se, es porque lo e notado

Hina: ay no te puedo mentir a ti si si estoy enamorada de el

Mireya:no importa y se lo diras  
Hina: todavia no, todavia no estoy preparada

Kowalski: ¿preparada para que Hina?  
hina: (poniendose roja de las mejillas) a no de nada jaja de nada.  
Mireya: creo que no veremos a Sadness nuca jamas

Hina: si jaja

Kowalski: Hina puedo hablar contigo a solas

Hina: que pasa kowalski

Kowalski:bueno esque queria decirte (dijo todo rojo)  
Hina: ¿querias decirme que?  
Kowalski: Kowalski: (ojala y no me bofetee) yo estoy enamorado de ti (dijo todo rojo de la cara)  
Hina: (toda sonrojada de lo normal) a si bueno (sonrojada) yo igual Kowalski: en serio? oh jeje que bien

Hina: la verdad me sorprendiste ya que cuando fui a la base yo vi...  
Kowalski: a sii eso... disculpa

Hina: no importa

Kowalski: ¿quieres una cita secreta?  
Hina: ¿secreta porque?  
Kowalski: esque Skipper...  
Hina: aa ya comprendo, yo pensaba lo mismo con Mireya, pero ella me dijo que esta bien

Kowalski: Mireya me recuerda a Skipper, jeje

Hina: lo se

Kowalski: hablando de ellos ¿viste como Mireya salvo a Skipper?  
Hina: si que extraño, ella lo odia

Kowalski: si lo se

Skipper: ¿que pasa aqui?  
Hina: nada Skipper

Mireya: Hina vamonos ya van a abrir el zoologico, no pueden vernos aqui

Hina: si ya voy Mireya

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, pronto mas capitulos :) comentarios porfavor.**


	6. Chapter 6 Un dia de problemas

Era una mañana tranquila en el zoológico antes de que abrieran el zoológico cuando derrepente se escucho un grito.

Julien: ahhhh¡ ayudenmee.

En la base de los pingüinos

Skipper: prepárense muchachos tenemos una misión.

En el hábitat de los lémures

Julien: ayúdenme no puedo respirar.

Mireya: tranquilo lémur te sacaremos de ahí adentro.

Skipper: wowo ustedes que están haciendo aquí

Hina: como siempre es nuestro deber ayudar a los que lo necesitan y parece que es uno de esos momentos no

Skipper: (con una risa) oigan chicas es nuestra misión no la suya entienden

Cabo: oye skipper deberíamos que también ellas agan misiones

Rico: no

Skipper: rico tiene razón por primera vez (con un tono sarcástico dijo) no permitiremos que unas chicas tomen nuestro lugar.

Julien: oigan monjas quien me va ayudar

Kowalski: ay q mejor pensar en como vamos a sacar a julien de ahí.

Skipper: kowalski traza un plan para sacar al lémur de ahí.

Mireya: ya no es necesario ya lo sacamos.

Hina: ven q nosotras somos mas hábiles que ustedes , somos mas rapidas y ustedes son mas lentos.

Derrepente se escucho otro grito de auxilio .

En el hábitat de Marlene.

Skipper: que pasa aquí

Marlene: no encuentro mi guitarra española (dijo alarmada)

Kowalski: a y nada mas por eso nos hisistes venir.

Marlene: (con una cara de enfado)

Mireya: muy bien tranquilízate Marlene nosotras encontraremos tu guitarra.

Skipper: otra vez ustedes por el amor de…..

Cabo: tranquilízate

Rico: (regurgitando un lanzallamas) ahhh

Kowalski: yo lo encontrare.

Hina: no yo lo encontrare.

Marlene: (desesperada) no importa quien lo busque solo encuéntrenla.

Hina: aquí esta.

Kowalski: (golpiandose la cabeza como siempre) a no puede ser.

Hina: (tratando de consolar a kowalski le dio un beso en la mejilla)

Kowalski: (poniéndose rojo) jaja bueno ya contenta Marlene.

En el hábitat de los chimpancés se escucho otro grito de auxilio.

Skipper: y ahora que ( dijo todo fastidiado)

Manson: phil se quedo atrapado en nuestro columpio

Mireya: ya llegamos aqu…

Skipper: ya basta ( la interrumpió) ya me canse que nos sigan a todas partes para quitarnos nuestra gloria.

(pero el pingüino que se entero de que no estaban las pinguinas a la vista).

Skipper: hey a donde se fueron.

Mireya: ya eres libre phil.

Skipper: oye nosotros teníamos que hacer eso.

Hina: por lentos (sacándoles la lengua).

En el hábitat de burt se escucho un grito de auxilio.

Skipper: ahora queee .

Burt: ayúdenme ayúdenme (dijo alarmado) ay un raton.

Hina: a no hay problema yo lo matare.

Skipper: noo largense ustedes de nuestra misión ya que nos echaron a perder las demás no dejaremos pasar esta (dijo empujando a hina).

Mireya: a qui esta lo atrape.

Skipper: por el amor de…..

Cabo: eso era todo un ratoncito

Mireya: quieres sostenerlo

Cabo: (nervioso) no gracias.

julien: (entrando al hábitat dice) ya se tengo una loca idea.

Skipper: cual es cola anillada.

Julien: hagamos una fiesta para celebrar que estas pinguinas tan geniales resolvieran nuestros problemas y mas rápido que estos 4 pinguinos (dijo señalando a estos mencionados).

Skipper: (enfadado de ira)

Cabo: (emocionado) y puedo ir.

Skipper: (gritándole) noo no puedes y no podras (haciendo llorar al mas pequeño de los soldados).

Mireya: no le grites asi.

Skipper: yo le grito a quien se me de la gana.

Kowalski: tranquilizense no hay razón para….

Skipper y mireya: tu no te metas ( gritándole al mas alto los dos al mismo tiempo).

Hina: no le griten (diciendo con preocupación).

Mireya: basta no seguiremos discutiendo con estos bobos, vámonos hina ay que planear la fiesta.

Ya mas tarde todos estaban en la fiesta.

Mireya: crees que valla a venir cabo.

Hina: no lo creo

En la base de los pingüinos.

Cabo: tengo que encontrar una forma de escaparme.

Cabo se acordó q había un túnel de escape y lo utilizo para llegar a la base de las pinguinas.

En la base de los pingüinos.

Skipper: tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas (diciéndoles a los otros dos que muy apenas le ponían atención).

Rico: hujiyanu wack (regurgitando una basuca)

Skipper: no tan drásticas rico.

Rico: ahh ( con cara de tristeza).

Skipper: estoy ablando de un traslado.

Kowalski: para nosotros.

Skipper: claro que no

Kowalski: entonces para quien

Skipper: cuando ellas estén dormidas las meteremos en una caja y las mandaremos a hooboken

Kowalski: p per pero tenemos que esperar a cabo ( dijo nervioso).

Skipper: claro que no se que esta alla con esas pinguinas asi que no le diremos nada por que puede advertirles.

Kowalski: (pensando) ay no que voy hacer.

En la fiesta.

Mireya: Cabo, como le hisizte para que te dejaran venir a la fiesta?

Cabo: oh bueno, ya sabes, use mi lindura je (dijo nervioso)

Hina: te escapaste verdad (dijo con tono serio)

Cabo: ¿como lo supiste?

Mireya: es igual Cabo, lo importante es que estas aquí, no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo

A las 3 de la mañana.

Skipper: entremos muchachos.

Rico: kaboomm

Skipper: no rico kowalski entra y saca a esas pinguinas con delicadeza y cautela y lo mas importante no las despiertes.

Kowalski: ok (dijo nervioso)

Adentro de la base de las pinguinas.

Kowalski: (tratando de despertar a hina desobedeciendo como siempre a skipper ) hina hina despierta.

Hina: oh q pasa kowalski (sobándose un ojo)

Kowalski: skipper planea mandarlas a hooboken .

Mireya: lo sabia ( dijo despertándose).

Kowalski: ¿estabas despierta?

Mireya: asi es sospechaba que haría una trampa como esta

Hina: ¿Qué aremos?

Mireya: yo lo arreglo

Kowalski: no espera, no sabe que les dije esto

Mireya: no te preocues tu sigeme la corriente

Kowalski: en que… ¡aaaaa! (grito mientras la pinguina de pelo rosa lo saco con una patada

Mireya: (con tono molesto) con que tratabas de sacarnos de nuestra base

Kowalski: como pero si yo… oh si trataba de hacer eso

Skipper: tempanos de hielo, nos descubrieron

Mireya: y les voy a advertir que si vuelven a intentarlo se las verán con nuestro sistema de seguridad

Hina: cual sistema de seguridad

Mireya: shhhh (dijo dándole una bofetada)

Kowalski: ¡oye no la golpees!

Mireya: tu no te metas Kowalski

Skipper: Rico, destruye las evidencias de esta misión

Rico: u si, eee ¿kaboom?

Skipper: noooo

Rico: ooo

Ya después marchandose Rico y Skipper, Kowalski se quedo solo con las pinguinas

Hina: gracias Kowalski (dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kowalski)

Kowalski: (rojo) aa no fue nada en realidad jeje

Mireya: nosotras nos vamos a dormir, ya puedes irte de aquí

Hina: aaa ¿no se puede quedar un ratito mas?

Mireya: (con cara seria)

Hina: ok esta bien ya entendí

Kowalski: bueno ya me voy

Hina: adiós kowalski (dijo despidiéndose con un beso en el pico del pingüino)

Kowalski: (mas rojo aun) jejeje adios


	7. Chapter 7 Todo fue mi Culpa

**Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo perdon si es algo corto XD comenten su opinion :3**

**

* * *

**

**En la base de las pinguinas**

Mireya: gracias por aceptar nuestra invitacion de cine Cabo

Cabo: gracias me encantan las peliculas

Hina: (en un zusurro) corre Cabo

Cabo: ¿porque?  
Mireya: veremos, Pinguinos Obscuros 3 "la matanza en el cementerio"  
Cabo: "glup"  
Hina: te lo adverti, ¿no cres que es demasiado para Cabo?  
Mireya: vamos que tiene de malo ver pinguinos de la obscuridad asesinando a otros en un cementerio, sacando tripas y sangre

Cabo: ay (se desmaya)

**30 minutos despues**

Cabo: ay, que, que me paso

Hina: te desmayaste

Mireya: creo que las peliculas de matanza dark no son lo tuyo ¿verdad?  
Cabo: no, me gustaria mas ver de fantacia y de unicornios magicos

Mireya y Hina:¿que? (ambas con cara de O_o)  
Cabo: ¿porque no mejor vamos a comer en mi cuartel?  
Mireya: mmm bien vamos (dijo con tono molesto)

**En la base de los pinguinos**

Skipper: ay dios que hacen ustedes aqui

Mireya: cabo nos invito asi que supongo que somos invitadas ¿no?  
Hina: si no nos puedes hechar por que somos invitadas

Cabo: por favor skipper deja que Hina y Mireya se queden un poco (suplicandole al lider).  
Hina: si no seas malito Skipper: (con cara de ¬¬)  
Mireya: vamos, esta es su base la respetaremos y no aremos nada mas que comer lo que Cabo nos sirva

Skipper: de acuerdo namas un rato

Cabo y Hina: sii (al mismo tiempo).

**En el laboratorio de Kowalski**

Kowalski: maldicion porque no funciona (dijo golpeando la puerta de su laboratorio)  
Hina: ¿que pasa kowalski? (preguntando con curiosidad)  
Kowalski: una maquina del tiempo

Hina: maquina del tiempo ¿y para que eso?  
Kowalski: antes habia inventado una pero todo se volvio un desastre cronologico ya que me encontre con mis otros del futuro, y la verdad no quiero aburrirte contandote todo lo que paso

Hina: aa y ¿esto te ayudara a a cualquier epoca de la historia?  
Kowalski: siiino, solo e logrado que pueda ir al pasado

hina: ok y ya esta lista o ¿falta algo?  
Kowalski: no se que es lo que le falta pero no quiere funcionar

Mireya: wooow ¿que es eso?  
hina: es una maquina del tiempo que creo kowalski (dijo sonriendo).  
Mireya: y ¿puede viajar al pasado?  
Hina: sii solo que dice kowalski que aun no sabe lo que le pasa para poder operar

Mireya: a que mal ya queria viajar al pasado y golpear a unos hippies para que se pusieran a trabajar (dijo disgustada)  
Cabo: oigan, si Skipper las ve aqui me castigara vamos la comida casi esta lista

Kowalski: ahora que lo dices tengo algo de hambre, ire a comer algo

Mireya: ¿que casualidad no?

En la mesa

Mireya: que ricos wachinangos :P Hina: si muy ricos XD Cabo: gracias, ups olvide el cafe de pescado, disculpenme ahora vuelvo

Cabo: creo que deje la cafetera en el laboratorio de Kowalski ire por el

**En el laboratorio de Kowalski **

Cabo: listo ahora... woow (dijo mientras se tropezaba y dejo caer el cafe de pescado sobre el invento de Kowalski) ups

Kowalski: Cabo ¿que pasa?  
Cabo: no fue mi intension (dijo tosiendo por el humo)  
Kowalski: ¡SANTA MADRE PINGUINA! QUE HAZ HECHO?  
Skipper: ¿que pasa?  
Cabo: lo hize sin querer fue un accidente (dijo llorando)  
Kowalski: no sabes lo que haz hecho, ahora la maquina va a...

_Luego un relampago de luz cubrio todo el laboratorio, se escucharon varios gritos en la base_

Rico: que pacha ahi dentro (dijo rico entrando a la base)  
Marlene: ¿y esos sonidos?  
Rico: hola

Marlene: Rico ¿que paso?  
Rico: no che

Julien: que es todo este escandalo, arruinan mi baile con sus ruidos monjas

Rico: (grito mas fuerte) hollllaaaaa

Marlene: dudo que esten aqui Rico

Julien: la monja alta debe limpiar su cuarto esta muy sucio

Marlene: pero que paso, algo debe estar mal

Rico: shioishi

**En algun lugar del pasado **

Cabo: ai ¿que donde estamos Kowalski?  
kowalski: no se auu me duele la cabeza

Mireya: espera tu maquina solo transporta al pasado ¿verdad?  
kowalski: sii por

Skipper: no es obio desierto, arena, un pueblo construido a lo lejos

Mireya: estamos en el viejo oeste :D

Hina: ayy deverdad con razon me siento RARA

Mireya: yiiijaaa el viejo oeste mi epoca favorita

Hina: la mia es la peor

Skipper: ¿porque?

Hina: por que no hay nada mas que polvo y mugre

Mireya: no solo eso si no bandidos y malechores a los que ahi que enfrentar todo el tiempo

Skipper: si lo se ¿no es genial?  
Kowalski: que horror aqui no se toma encuenta mucho la inteligencia (dijo un tanto alarmado)  
Hina: ay ta casi nadie le gusta esta epoca

Cabo: tienen razon, aqui no ahi amabilidad

Mireya y Skipper: que bebes

Cabo: porfavor quiero regresar al zoologico

Kowalski: eso va a ser un problema

Hina: porque

Kowalsik: porque no se como regresar, la maquina del tiempo se quedo en el presente

Hina: ach

Skipper: que lastima, tendremos que quedarnos un tiempo (dijo con un tono feliz)  
Hina: noooooooooooooooo no me quedare aqui y si me quedo estare namas al lado de kowalski (dijo con un tono seguro)  
Kowalski: podria construir otra pero nesesitare tiempo y objetos

Hina: si quieres te ayudo a construirla (dijo con una sonrisa muy alegre y tierna)  
Skipper: Bien en lo que ustedes contruyen la maquina ire a visitar el pueblo

Mireya: yo igual, diviertanse con la maquina

Cabo: me quedo con ustedes

Hina: ay si me divertire mucho al lado de kowalski (dijo cercandose poco a poco al mencionado)  
Kowalski: (sonrrojado) je, Hina, la maquina

Hina: a si la maquina

Cabo: que buscamos primero

Hina: sii que buscamos primero

Kowalski: nesesito que me consigan herramientas y madera para empezar

Hina: lo que tu quieras mi niñoo bello

Kowalski: (rojo) je si este je...  
Hina: vamonos cabo a buscar esas cosas

Cabo: pero estan en el pueblo y ¿no seria peligroso andar ahii sin algun dizfras?  
Hina: si tienes razon, mira una tienda de disfrazes ven

**En el pueblo**

Cabo: que extra o parece un pueblo de animales

Hina: a que te refieres (mientras se miraba en un espejo para verse su diisfraz coqueto)  
Cabo: e visto peliculas y bueno ahi humanos pero aqui ahi animales

Hina: talves dominaron antes el pueblo los animales hasta que llegaron los humanos y arrazaron con todo si esa es la mejor explicacion

**Ya al rato**

Hina: kowalski ya te trajimos las cosas que necesitabas (dijo contenta corriendo hacia el)  
Kowalski: gracias... ay mama (dijo viendo a Hina) q, que lindo dizfras Hina (dijo un poco rojo)  
Hina: ay graciass (dijo ruborizada).  
Cabo: bueno ahora si ya vas a poder con esa maquina

Kowalski: si pero nesesito algo mas

Hina: que cosa mas

Kowalski: nesesito una pluma de cada uno que viajo a esta epoca para que esta maquina solo nos teletransporte a nosotros

Cabo: y me imagino quieres que vallamos por Mireya y Skipper

Hina: a bueno siempre y cuando eso te aga feliz y sea util para mi esta bien (gui ando)  
Cabo: pero como los encontraremos, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar

Hina: si es verdad no soy muy buena para buscar no vendrias con nosotros (dijo piniendole ojos de ternura)  
Kowalski: lo siento debo quedarme a segir construyendo la maquina

Cabo: pero ellos se negaran a volver, se querran quedar aqui

Hina: es cierto sera dificil traerlos o quitarles una pluma

Cabo: yo no puedo vencer a Skipper, y menos quitarle una pluma es muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo (dijo algo asustado)  
Hina: y yo no puedo vencer a Mireya es igual de fuerte que Skipper, me va a lastimar y tu no me querras ver lastimada verdad

Kowalski: no (dijo abrazando a Hina)  
Cabo: entonces ¿que solucion?  
Kowalski: es posible que Mireya tenga la misma fobia que Skipper, entonces (sacando una inyeccion) esto nos dara la victoria segura ja

Cabo: ¿de que nos servira?  
Kowalski: con esto podremos condusirlos directo a mi trampa bien elaborada, puede que sean fuertes en combate, pero no pueden contra la ciencia jaja (dijo orgulloso)  
Hina: ay ese es mi hombre tan fuerte e inteligente

Kowalski: llevense estas inyecciones, y conduscanlos hacia aca

Hina y cabo: (al mismo tiempo) sii

Cabo: espera aun no sabemos donde encontrarlos

Hina: si es cierto como buscaremos entre tanto animal

Kowalski: a ambos les gusta combatir contra bandidos en el viejo oeste, entonces busquen en la carcel y si no estan ahi piensen a donde irian un pinguino y una pinguina sheriff?  
Hina: tal ves si nos vestimos de bandidos nos persigan y caigan en la trampa de mi niñoo no? pero primero tenemos que encontrarlos y si ay que pensar en donde estarian orita

Kowalski: vistanse de bandisos y haz una pregunta de bandidos no se como busco al sheriff de este pueblo o algo estupido como eso

Cabo: ¿luego los conducimos a tu trampa?  
Kowalski: asi es

Hina: sii pero...no me puedo separar de tii(dijo llorando abrazada de kowalski).  
Cabo: porque no los dejamos aqui, asi seran felices, mientras nosotros volvemos al futuro  
Kowalski: vamos Hina solo seran unos instantes

Hina: bueno andale vamonos cabo y ya no degas mas babosadas por favor

Cabo: ok

**En el pueblo**

Cabo: y ¿donde estaran Mireya y Skipper?

Hina: no se mmmm, a ya lo tengo ya se donde pueden estar si no me equivoco estan, en un bar del pueblo.

En el bar

Skipper: lo siento chicos pero creo que este juego termino

Mireya: bien hecho Skipper, mi turno

Skipper: ojala sepas jugar bien chikita como yo

Mireya: ja e jugado esto desde pequeña

Cabo: (con tono diferente) bien ¿quien es el sheriff aqui? (zuzuro) ¿asi esta bien Hina?  
Hina: (con un tono tambien diferente dice) ja ya pregunto mi compañero buscamos al sheriff

Mireya: nosotros amigous, que los trae al pueblo foragidos

Hina: (con el mismo tono de oeste) je señorita venimos acabar con el tal sheriff de este pueblo

Mireya: eso es imposible, somos 2 sheriffs foragida, no permitire que dañen a mi compañero aqui presente, Skipper dejame a la chica y tu encargate del chico

Hina: (''glup'') je usted llamarse sheriff como usted parecerse a uno de verdad ja

Mireya: hiiiya (dijo golpeando a Hina con un golpe directo)  
Skipper: jaja toma esto (dijo pateando a Cabo)  
Hina: auch eso dolio(dijo en un tono bajito) ja usted cree señorita que puede derrotarme con eso

Skipper: aya te va tu compañero (dijo golpeando a Cabo hacia Hina)  
Mireya: bien hecho compañero, choca esa aleta

Skipper: bien (dijo chocando su aleta)  
Hina: (zuzuro) cabo vamonos a que nos persigan hacia la trampa de kowalski

Cabo: ok

Hina: (cambiando de tono) ja a que no nos alcanzan sheriffs (dijo en un tono bajo a cabo) corre

Skipper: vamos Mireya

Mireya: si

Hina: sigue corriendo cabo ya mero llegamos a la trampa

Mireya: un segundo (dijo parandose y jalando a Skipper de su aleta)  
Skipper: ¿que pasa? casi los teniamos

Mireya: son Cabo y Hina

Hina y cabo: ooh ohh

Skipper: ¿que que?  
Mireya: apuesto que hay una trampa

Hina: je de que esta hablando señorita (dijo nerviosa)  
Mireya: Hina basta se que eres tu (dijo molesta)  
Hina: kowalski ahoraaa

_Kowalski solto una red gigante que caia sobre ellos_

Mireya: retiradaaaaaa (dijo saltando fuera de la red y empujando a Skipper)

Skipper: tempanos de hielo eso estubo cerca

Cabo: rayos

Hina: oh ohhh, ahora que

Kowalski: no lo se

Mireya: ja parece que fallaron en su intento, vamonos Skipper volvamos al bar a la partida de poker

Cabo: alto ahi (dijo apuntando con una inyeccion)  
Skipper: agujaaaaaaaaa

Mireya: ¡POR MI SANTA MADRE PINGUINA! (dijo abrazando a Skipper)  
Skipper: tranquilo Cabo baja eso

Hina: no hasta que nos den una pluma de cada uno, y que se vengan con nosotros al presente

Mireya: (temerosa y aun abrazada a Skipper) ¿que vamos a hacer Skipper?  
Skipper: no tengo idea (nervioso)  
Kowalski: vengan con nosotros y nos desaremos de la inyeccion

Hina: si lo que dice mi niñoo

Skipper: tendremos que irnos nos Mireya

Mireya: pero Skipper ¿y el viejo oeste?  
Skipper: ¿que otra cosa podemos hacer?  
Mireya: tienes razon (con tono triste y deprimido)  
Skipper: esta bien vamonos

Hina: de acuerdo

**De rato**

Hina: ¿kowalski ya esta la maquina?  
Kowalski: la verdad me hace falta una cosa

Hina: (con tono de enfado) que

Kowalski: algo de nuestra epoca para poder regresar

Hina: ahora estaremos condenados a estar aquii para siempre

Mireya y Skipper: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hina:nooooooooooooooooooooo

Kowalski: mmm ya se el moño de Hina

Hina: mi moño, pero, este es mi favorito (dijo triste)  
Kowalski: no le pasara nada, solo es para escanearlo

Hina: lo prometes

Kowalski: absolutamente

Hina: bueno namas porque tu me lo pides ten

Kowalski: gracias, listo ahora volvamos al presente

**En el presente**

Marlene: ok ahi que descartar las posibilidades

Julien: tal vez se los comio una foca leopardo

Mort: tal vez se los comio un mango

Morise: o talvez solo salieron

Rico: oo blawañwera Kablaaamuu

Marlene: no entiendo lo que dices

Julien: Mort, Morise vamonos perdemos tiempo real aqui

_De repente unos rayos comenzaron a invadir el laboratorio de Kowalski_

Marlene: kakekiko que

Rico: ¿que pacha?

_De repente aparecen Hina, Kowalski, Cabo, Skipper y Mireya_

Marlene: chicos ¿donde se metieron?  
Skipper: es confidencial Marlene

Kowalski: aa hogar dulce hogar

Hina: al finn

Skipper: si (dijo desanimado)  
Mireya: oye Skipper no eres tan malo despues de todo

Skipper: tu tampoco Mireya, pero aun asi sigo diciendo que no eres mejor que yo

Mireya: ja claro que soy mejor que tu pinguino

Skipper: no es verdad y no permitire que nos quiten las misiones

Mireya: pues a ver si son mas rapidos que nosotras lo cual lo dudo

Cabo: a las peleas de siempre, ya extrañaba ver a esos 2 peleando

Rico: chi

Mireya: ahora si me disculpan me voy a mi cuartel

Cabo: esta bien que descanzen

Hina: Kowalski ¿y mi moño?  
Kowalski: aqui esta sano y salvo

Hina: gracias (dijo besando al pinguino)  
Kowalski: (rojo) y eso ¿porque fue?  
Hina: por regressarnos al presente

Mireya: hasta mañana

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado, comenten :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Pinguinos en la Humanidad

**Proximamente mas capitulos por ahora los dejamos mi amiga y yo con este comenten :3**

**

* * *

****En la base de los pinguinos**

Cabo: ay no ocurrio una desgracia (dijo alterado)  
Skipper: que escupelo Cabo

Cabo: es algo horrible

Rico: blañeña ?  
Cabo: peor

Kowalski: ¿la ciencia quedo proibida?  
Cabo: noooooooooooo

rico: ¿como?  
Cabo: se acabaron los Winkis

Rico: kamishifico

Kowalski: namas por eso haves tanto escandalo

Cabo: es espantoso

Skipper: Rico

Rico: (dandole una bofetada a Cabo)  
Cabo: auch

Kowalski: tanta molestia impedira que termine mi invento

Skipper: y ahora que inventas (dijo con un tono fastidiado)  
Kowalski: mi mas reciente invento que no destruira el universo

Skipper: tan solo ve al grano ¿que es?  
Kowalski bien esta maquina va a poder controlar el clima

Skipper: controlar el clima estas seguro que no nos achicharara

Kowalski: 50%  
skipper: (con cara de ¬¬ ) como que el 50% nadamas

Kowalski: de que falle

Skipper: a bueno ojala y no aga nada malo

_En eso llegan las 2 pinguinas_

Mireya: hola ¿que hacen locos?  
Hina: si ¿que hacen ?  
Mireya: (con cara de ) cuantas veces te he dicho Hina que no repitas lo que digo

Hina: losiento no lo vuelvo hacer

Mireya: esta bien

Cabo: HOLA

Hina: bueno y ¿que hacen?  
Cabo: nada un nuevo invento de Kowalski

Skipper: CABO (bofeteando al joven)  
Hina: aaa (emocionada) encerio y que es esta ves

Kowalski: un controlador del clima

Mireya: y no va a achicharrar a medio zoologico verdad?

Kowalski: claro que no, es 50% seguro

Cabo: Hina tienes de casualidad Winkis?  
Hina: no gomenasai

todos con cara de o.o

Hina: ¿que?  
Mireya: ¿que es eso gomenasai?  
Hina: como vengo de Japon se oviamente hablar japones pero aveces se me escapan las palabras (dijo antes de taparse el pico de verguenza)  
Mireya: a ya me habias asustado (dijo con cara de o.o)  
Skipper: bueno procura Hina hablar en español porfavor

Hina: je sii perdon (dijo poniendose roja)  
Kowalski: bien ya mero esta instalado namas falta un ajuste mas y estara listo

Hina: pero no hace falta eso para estar caliente cuando haga frio ya que cuando estoy cerca de ti se entibiese mi cuerpo (dijo acercandose al mas alto)  
Kowalski: (rojo) jeje

**rato despues**

Mireya: que ya esta esa cosa

Kowalski: si ya esta jaja eureka mi climatron esta listoo jaja

Hina: bien (aplaudiendo)  
Skipper: y que esperas hazla funcionar

Kowalski: nesesitamos afuera

**Ya afuera todos **

Skipper: bien kowalski sorprendeme

Kowalski: ahora contemplen como cambia el clima

_Todos observando hacia arriba, derrepente se produce una explocion_

Mireya: cof, cof, que paso? (dijo tosiendo)  
Hina: no se me siento mareada

Skipper: kowalski cof cof analizis

Kowalski: segun mis calculos y conocimientos creo que mi invento cof exploto

Cabo: cof,cof me siento extraño cof

Hina: yo igual como si no me sintiera como siempre me siento

Mireya: cof cof enserio no veo nada esta muy oscuro todo por el humo apesar que estamos afuera

Kowalski: que RARO siento muy extraño mis aletas

Rico: bañelabu

Cabo: si el humo ya se esta desbanesiendo

Hina: ay por fin este humo termino (mientras iba a fijarse al agua y pego un grito escandaloso) aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh

Mireya ¿que? (mirandose en el agua) aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Skipper: TEMPANOS DE HIELO ¿QUE PASA? PARECEMOS HUMANOS

Cabo: la verdad me veo mas adorable que de costumbre

Skipper: Rico

Rico: (dandole una bofetada a Cabo)  
Skipper: kowalski que paso

Kowalski: mi maquina debio haber transformado a todos nosotros en humanos

Skipper: QUEEEE

Rico: kasñalo

Mireya: ahh ahora que haremos si Alice nos ve asi sabra que paso

Cabo: no creo que nos reconosca pero si no nos encuentra en el habitat sospechara buscara en nuestras bases

Skipper: eso lo empiora descubrira nuestra base

Mireya: y la nuestra

Kowalski: ya se que hacer, pero nesesito mis cosas

Cabo: pero no podemos entrar a nuestra base, uno no cabemos y dos, Alice nos vera

Hina: entonces algien tendra que por nosotros

Mireya: ¿que tal Marlene?  
Hina: y tu crees que no se espante al vernos asi

Mireya: si se lo explicamos tal vez nos comprenda

Hina: bueno que ella nos ayude

**En el habitat de Marlene**

Marlene: son ustedes ¿pero que les paso?  
Mireya: no entiendo que dice Marlene

Skipper: ni yo que raro, Kowalski

Kowalski: somos humanos Skipper, no podemos entender a los animales

Hina: (llorando) ahora que haremos

Mireya: Marlene soy Mireya, no podemos entenderte pero tu si a nosotros, nesesitamos que vallas al laboratorio de Kowalski y nos traigas sus cosas ok?  
Marlene: (asintiendo con la cabeza)

**ya luego**

Marlene: (dandoles las cosas)  
Hina: esperen pero no podemos arreglar nada aqui sospecharan ¿no?  
Mireya: si cierto

Hina: que haremos

Kowalski: Skipper se de un lugar pero no creo que te guste

Skipper: ¿cual es Kowalski?  
Kowalski: pues primero ocultemonos en algun lugar hasta la noche

Cabo: ¿cual?  
Hina: sii ¿cual?  
Kowalski: podriamos escondernos en los baños hasta que cierren luego les dire donde construiremos el aparato

Mireya: en los baños estas loco

Kowalski: bien entonces no queda otra opcion

**En el habitat de los lemures **

Julien: Morise ¿que hacen estos humanos en mi habitat real?  
Morise: no lo se majestad

Julien: inaceptable Morise, sacalos de aqui

Morise: ok (dijo tratando de empujar a los invasores)  
Skipper: oye Morise tranquilo nos vamos a esconder aqui un rato

Morise: que ¿el humano me hablo?  
Mireya: tranquilo lemur somos nosotros yo, Hina y los pinguinos, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo

Mort: orale esas humanas hablan como las pinguias rey (dijo abrazando sus pies)

Julien: deja mis pies (dijo pateando a Mort) que hacen aqui estos humanos

Hina: achh no entienden

Skipper: son muy tontos

Julien: en fin me imagino que no se iran asi que , Morise ofreseles fruta

Cabo: ¿y como le haremos despues?  
Hina: sii

**Ya el dia siguiente**

Mireya: bien cual es el lugar donde iremos

Kowalski: usaremos este tunel de escape de emergencia para llegar al cuartel

Hina: ¿su cuartel?  
Kowalski: yo... este ... no

Mireya: ¡EL DE NOSOTRAS!  
Kowalski: es una je larga historia

Hina: ¿cual entonces?  
Skipper: es confidencial

Mireya: EXIJO SABERLA IDIOTAS (dijo furiosa) NO PUEDO CREERLO VAMOS HABLA

Cabo: tranquila (dijo con miedo)  
Mireya: COMO VOY A ESTAR TRANQUILA SI TODOS PODIAN ENTRAR A NUESTRO CUARTEL?, LO SABIAS Y NO NOS DIJISTE

Hina: ¿cual es ese cuartel del que tanto hablan ?  
Mireya: EL DE NOSOTRAS HINA

Hina: ahhhh, QUEEEE y como pero como...(poniendo cara de enfado)  
Kowalski: esque nosotos solo...  
Hina: que querian intentar eee, como se atreven hacer eso nosotras no hemos hecho nada malo claro verda les molesta que nosotras llamemos la atencion de los humanos

Kowalski: no, dejenme explicar

Hina: (triste) salto la barda y se fue corriendo

Mireya: ja que novio tan genial eres Kowalski,  
Skipper: ¿novio?  
Kowalski: yo este...  
Mireya: me voy con Hina

Skipper: Kowalski vamonos, regresemos a ser pinguinos

Rico: ñabalareguriña

Skipper: no Rico, luego iremos por ellas

Rico: ¡QUE COCHA!  
Cabo: pobrecitas

Rico: bañelarele?

Skipper: ya los se Rico, se que queria desaserme de ellas pero...

Kowalski: snif Hina

Skipper: aa y por cierto por que no dijistes que eras novio de Hina o que te gustaba (dijo con un tono molesto)  
Kowalski: esque pense que te molestarias y no me dejarias verla

Cabo: descuida Kowalski, despues de todo a Skipper le gusta un poco Mireya

Skipper: PERO QUEE... que estupidezes dices cabo (dijo con tono molesto)  
Cabo: pero la tratabas tan bien en el viejo oeste

Skipper: ja solo fue por esa vez pero que me guste estas loco

Cabo (con tono algo burlon) je te noto un poco rojito Skipper

Rico: mmmm chi je je (burlandose)  
Skipper: esquee hace calor (dijo volteandose para otro lado) pero ese no es el punto, el punto esque Kowalski debiste decirnos que ya eras novio de Hina o que te gustaba

Kowalski: lo siento, podemos volver a ser pinguinos y ir a buscar a Hina

Skipper: no se tu pero es tu deber ir por noviesita

Cabo: y tu por la tuya Skipper jiji (burlandose del lider)  
Rico: ¿bofetalla?  
Skipper: tu sabes que si pero ahora mas fuerte

Rico: siiii Rico: (le da la bofetada a cabo)  
Cabo: auu solo decia

**En el parque **

Mireya: ¿Hina estas bien?  
Hina: como te parece que estoy ´

Mireya: mal

Hina: SIIIII no puedo creer que me hiciera eso es un estupido

Mireya: por eso los hombres son tontos Hina, por eso nunca me enamorare (dijo orgullosa)  
Hina: a no y Skipper no te gusta ?  
Mireya: (algo roja y nerviosa) d, de que hablas Hina?  
Hina: ay por favor y por que estas roja y tu tambien que lo hablabas y lo protegias cuando estabamos en el viejo oeste

Mireya: (mas roja) eso fue porque fue me caia bien en el viejo oeste

Hina: ay por favor te conosco desde hace mucho y te pones mas roja de lo normal asi que si te gusta y por lo que veo bastante

Mireya: ¡MENTIRA!  
Hina: sabes que digo la verdad Mireya

Mireya: bien, no puedo mentirte eres mi amiga, si me gusta solo que actuo asi porque tal vez no le guste y pues bueno ya me entenderas (dijo apenada)  
hina: a vez lo sabia  
Mireya: es igual, no creo que los veamos otra vez  
hina: si (dijo toda triste)  
Cabo: chicas ¿estan bien? por favor escuchenme debo decirles algo importante  
Hina: que tambien eres un imbecil como esos sicopatas de primera  
Cabo: no no entienden miren todo paso antes de viejar al viejo oeste

Hina: si si crea historias para defender a tus amigos  
Cabo: Kowalski y hizimos ese tunel para si habia una emergencia pudieran salir sanas y salvas, pero Skipper penso que era para espiarlas

Hina: ay por favor Cabo esa no me la creo para nada

Cabo: por favor nunca miento

Hina: pues creo que ahora sii, ya no creo en nadie  
Cabo: (con ojos tristes) porfavor son las mejores amigas que e tenido

Hina: no me convenceras tu ni nadie me hzieron trizas el corazon (dijo con tono molesto)  
Mireya: vete de aqui Cabo  
Hina: si vete  
Kowalski: Hina, por favor perdoname  
Hina: (abrio los ojos ) como quieres que te perdone si me has mentido tu y los otros  
Kowalski: te lo digo con el corazon, porfavor perdoname  
hina: (DIJO MOLESTA) no te perdonare para nada del mundo me destrozastes  
Kowalski: por favor no soy nada sin ti ¿que tengo que hacer para probarte que lo siento?  
Hina: nada nada por que realmente no me quieres  
Kowalski: porfavor (dijo desesperado)  
Hina: ay porfavor crees que llorando y suplicando arreglaras las cosas por primera ves que tengo un novio y este me sale mentiroso

Kowalski: bien si no quieres creerme pues me voy snif pero antes (disparandoles con un rayo )  
Mireya: nos volviste a la normalidad  
Hina: bien pero aun asi no quita mi enojo y mi destrozo (dijo enojada)

En la base de las pinguinas

Mireya: ¿quieres hacer algo Hina?  
Hina: no, no tendo ganas de nada  
Mireya: igual yo

Cabo: ¡HINA TIENES QUE VENIR RAPIDO, ES KOWALSKI!  
Mireya: vete Cabo Hina no esta en condisiones para hablar

Cabo: pero Kowalski, esta a punto de saltar desde el edificio amalgado consolidado, desde lo mas alto

Mireya: queeeee

Mireya: que ese pinguino esta loco  
Cabo: dice que sin Hina no quiere vivir y dejo una nota diciendo que va a saltrar y abandonar este mundo

Mireya: Hina vas a permit eso

Hina: por favor es solo para que lo perdone y ni siquiera esta hablando enserio deseguro  
Mireya: dejame ver (mirando por el periscopio) no si esta en el techo del edificio y ahora acaba de saltar esta cayendo, mas abajo  
Hina: AYYY KOWALSKII  
Mireya: y se estrello en el pabimento  
Hina: A KOWALSKII hina: acompa ame m eya Almendra San dice:  
Mireya: ok

**En el edificio amalgado consolidado**

Hina: kowalski kowalski kowalski (cada vez gritando mas y mas)  
Skipper: esta ahi en el pabimento, cruel destino

Hina: (corriendo) kowalski kowalski

Hina corrio y encontro a Kowalski en el pabimento sangrando y con moretones

Hina: (recargando a kowalski a su aleta dijo) kowalski por que hisizte esto (dijo llorando)  
Kowalski: cof, Hi...na...no queria... viv ...sin ti...cof  
Hina: ( llorando aun) esquee tu me engañastes y me dolio bastante al pensar que el hombre al que amo con toda mi alma me aiga mentido pero hacer esto  
Kowalski: al...parecer...me... e...tal vez algun dia cof... nos veamos otra vez...  
Hina: nooooo noo no te puedes noo por favor no (grito fuerte)  
Kowalski: adio...s Hina (dijo cerrando sus ojos)  
hina: NOOOOOOO TE AMOOO...

Alice: aqui esta el pinguino doc creo que cayo por aqui

Mireya: vamonos Hina vine Alice

Cabo: no pueden vernos aqui  
Hina: no no lo quiero abandonar  
Mireya: vamonos (dijo estirando a Hina)  
Hina: esta biien (dijo levantandose y secandose los ojos)  
Alice: listo que dice doc

Doctor: perdon Alice ee mejor se lo digo en el zoologico, traiga el peque o cadaver del pinguino

En la entrada del zoologico

Mireya: tranquila Hina ya no llores  
hina: como no voy a llorar no sabia que esto llegaria demasiado lejos no queria que esto pasara realmente  
Skipper: a veces el destino puede ser muy cruel  
Mireya: (mirando a skipper con cara de ¬¬ )  
Skipper: ¿que?  
Mireya: todo estara bien

Hina( dijo llorando)

En la base de los pinguinos

Mireya: mañana honrraremos a Kowalski

Hina: snif tengo la culpa de todo  
Kowalski (todo vendado) je de comportan como si hubiera muerto alguien

todos voltearon y quedaron con los ojos asi O.O

Mireya: ¿un zombie acaso?  
Skipper: muchachos ataquen

Todos corriendo para atacar al supuesto zombie

Kowalski: no esperen soy  
Mireya: ¿que?  
Kowalski: soy kowalski, por que creen que soy zombie

Cabo: escuchamos al doctor decir trae el cadaver del`pinguino

Mireya: si creiamos que estabas muerto

Kowalski: tambien lo pense, aunque hubiera sido mejor que vivir sin Hina

Hina: (fue corriendo hacia el) creeii que estabas muerto

Kowalski: auch

Hina:ay losiento  
Kowalski: enserio lamento lo susedido y entendere si no quieres volver a verme (dijo algo triste )  
Hina: estas loco o que te amo, lo lamento por exagerar la mentira perdoname  
Kowalski: (besando a Hina) tu eres el sueño de mi vida Hina

Hina: (llorando de felizidad) tu tambiien

Kowalski: ¿volvemos?

Hina: te amoo

Mireya: muy conmovedor, pero tenemos que irnos

Hina: ok

Mireya: no te preocupes mañana podras venir Hina

Hina: esta bien adios Kowalski

Kowalski: adios Hina

* * *

**Proximamente nuevos capitulos espero que les aya gustado mi amiga y yo segiremos pensando en ideas**


	9. Chapter 9 El Traslado

**En la tienda de regalos**

Julien: en mi opinión creo que los pingüinos deberían poner menos trampas en su hábitat por que me lastimo cuando voy a tomar algo prestado ( dice entre comillas).

Cabo: el problema esque nunca no las devuelves.

Skipper: es todo en la agenda ( preguntándole a kowalski)

Kowalski: am bueno no es todo.

Mason: entonces que falta?

Kowalski: no creo que quieran saberlo.

Skipper: vamos kowalski dilo.

Kowalski: bueno uno de nosotros será escojido al azar y enviado a hooboken.

Despues de dicha oración los animales se empezaron a que irritar y a desesperarse.

Mireya: que es ese zoológico de hooboken?

Skipper: solo te lo puedo describir con palabras unas muy horrendas palabras es horrible un dolor de cabeza, tan horrible lugar que no puedes dejar de vomitar en todo el dia.

Hina: entonces no es un buen lugar?

Skipper: ay ya veo que me entendistes ( dijo con tono sarcástico).

Cabo: y no sabes quien será kowalski (dijo con su lindo asento británico).

Kowalski: no realmente no solo se que será seleccionado mañana.

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Skipper: kowalski como vas con la que investigación del seleccionado?

Kowalski: no no encuentro nada .

En ese momento llegan Mireya y hina.

Mireya: les tenemos buenas noticias.

Skipper: ahora que quieren.

Hina: lo bueno esque nosotros no seremos seleccionados.

Skipper: como saben?

Mireya: según nosotras investigamos que se basa en la popularidad de los animales.

Cabo: entonces quien va a ser seleccionado?

Mireya: desgraciadamente uno de los lémures.

Skipper: y no saben quien de los lémures?

Hina: no no sabemos aun eso creo no Mireya?

Mireya: no no sabemos solo sabemos que uno de los lémures.

Al dia siguiente.

Skipper: kowalski ya sabes quien va hacer el seleccionado?

Kowalski: am algo asi Alice esta con la jaula y esta metiendo a morice.

Skipper: tempanos de hielo no podemos permitir que un inocente valla a ese lugar tan horrible.

Cabo: entonces iremos por el.

Skipper: a si es cabo.

Rico: podemos hacer kaboom

Skipper: no obvio no

Rico: nee (dijo enojado)

Alice ya poniendo en la caja a morice y su radio empieza a sonar.

Alice: si que pasa.

Alice: si voy para alla.

En eso Alice se va y entran los pingüinos.

Skipper: rico dame algo para abrir la caja.

Rico: huaa( regurgitando una dinamita) kaboom

Skipper: algo que no necesite de explosión rico.

Rico: ( apagando la mecha y sacando de su pico una barra de metal)

Rico: ten.

Abriendo ya la caja encontraron a las pinguinas adentro con Morice.

Morice: a hola pingüinos, ellas me estaban ayudando a escapar.

Hina: listo morice ya estas afuera.

Skipper: por el amor de…(metiéndose a la caja con kowalski).

Mireya: ahora que?

Skipper: que acaso no nos dejaran hacer ninguna misión?

Mireya: que delicado eres.

Hina: aa otra discusión.

Kowalski: según mis cálculos es la discusión numero 34.

Derrepente como que escucharon que la caja se cerro con clavos.

Hina: que esta pasando?

Skipper: kowalski analizis

Kowalski: pues yo creo que nos encerraron junto con la caja je y creo que en camino a hooboken.

Skipper: ohhh, QUEEE

Mireya: dijo que…

Skipper: ya se lo que dijo( gritándole a la pinguina)

Hina: tranquilo que tiene de malo?

Skipper: (mirando a hina como extraña ), que tiene de malo QUE TIENE DE MALO.

Mireya: oye no le grites.

Skipper: como no le voy a gritar estamos en camino a hooboken.

Hina: (llorando) perdón solo quise suponer algo.

Kowalski: aa tranquila (kowalski consolándola)

Mireya: solo tenemos que idear un plan para salir de esta caja y del camión.

Kowalski: me temo que va hacer imposible.

Mireya: por quee?

Kowalski: por que esta caja es de acero.

Skipper: de acero quien en la actualidad hace cajas de acero?

Hina: (quejándose) yo no quiero irme vivir a hooboken.

Kowalski: ay algo mucho peor que vivir aya hina.

Hina: quee(dijo algo espantada)

Kowalski: pues considerando los traslados todos nuestros enemigos están alla.

Hina: (cayo desmayada del susto)

Skipper: es sabio,ronda,clemson,hans…..

Mireya: y la peor de todas Doris.

Kowalski: hina estas bien? (dijo levantándola)

Hina: como voy a estar bien si nos vamos a hooboken por error.

Despues sintieron que se empezó a mover la caja.

Cuidador de hooboken: dejame ver que nos mandaron.

(dijo asomandose al agujero de la caja).

Mireya: que ves miron (dijo picándole el ojo)

Cuidador de hooboken: auchh mi ojo.

Administrador de hooboken: que paso?

Cuidador de hooboken: me pico el ojo.

Administrador: a ya veo por que no los mandaron.

Cuidador: no puedo creerlo un pingüino me pico el ojo.

Administrador: llevalos al hábitat que construimos.

En el hábitat nuevo.

Mireya: que es este lugar?

Kowalski: creo que es nuestro hábitat nuevo

Hina: es horrible (dijo abrazando al pingüino)

Kowalski: si lo se (dijo algo sonrojado).

Skipper: (algo aterrado) tengan cuidado muchachos no se que peligros nos enfretamos ahora.

Kowalski: al jusgar por el ambiente, yo diría que ya cerraron.

Derrepente una figura conocida salió de la niebla que hacia en ese momento.

Mireya: reconocería esa silueta en cualquier lugar.

Hina: Doris? Si es ella?

Doris: valla pinguinas, asi que ustedes son las nuevas ee.

Mireya: estamos aquí por error.

Doris: valla veo que trajieron a mas perdedores.

Hina: oye no lo son.

Doris: a ya entendí, train a sus novios (dijo entre comillas)

Mireya: QUEEEE?, oye kowalski puede ser el novio de hina pero skipper no es mi novio ni nada por el estilo.

Hina: a pero yo pensaba que si era tu novio.

Mireya: (dándole una bofetada a hina) hinaaa?

Hina: auchh (dijo llorando) ya perdón.

Kowalski: oye no le agas daño(dijo abrazandola).

Kowalski: estas bien?

Hina: si estoy bien dijo sonrojadita.

En la base de los pingüinos (en el zoológico de central park claro xD).

Cabo: tenemos que encontrar una forma de ir por los chicos.

Rico: siip.

Cabo: que pueden hacer dos pingüinos jóvenes para llegar a hooboken?

Rico: no che.

Julien: yo les dire que pueden hacer monjas.

Mientras en hooboken.

Mireya: ya que quieres Doris?

Doris: yo? Yo quiero destruirlas (dijo con una sonrisa).

Mireya: eso ya lo sabia.

Doris: entonces por que me preguntas?

Mireya: no estaba preguntando que haces en nuestro hábitat.

Hina: si quien te invito?

Hina: por que nosotros no je.

Doris: no nadie me dio permiso, pero, unos amigos mios de aquí querían venir y destruir a kowalski y a skipper.

En ese momento llegaron hans, sabio, clemson y ronda.

Skipper: huachinangos.

Sabio: ah pingüinos cuanto tiempo no?

Hina: quien es ese (dijo temblando)

Kowalski: el es sabio, una boa.

Hina: ya note que es una boa (dijo todavía temblando mas)

Clemson: por su culpa pingüinos no pude ser rey, ahora me las van a pagar.

Mireya: mejor cállate antes que yo misma te arrebate tu osico.

Hans: aa skipper no me habías dicho que tenias novia.

Hina: a ves te lo dije Mireya.

Mireya: tu cállate

Hina: (llorando)

Skipper: cállate frailesillo.

Hans: o que tu novia va venir a pegarme.

Mireya: en primer lugar no soy su novia, en segundo si voy a golpearte.

Hina: si los vamos hacer pure je.

Mireya: pure en serio?

Hina: bueno no se que decir (dijo apenada)

Skipper: mejor practica mejor tus oraciones chikita.

Hina: bueno u.u

Despues los pingüinos empézaron a atacar a los enemigos.

En el hábitat de los pingüinos (en central park no se olviden xD)

Cabo: cual es tu plan rey julien.

Julien: Ah si perdón me distraje je.

Julien: podrían hacer una nave de esas voladoras que ustedes hacen?

Rico: chiii.

Cabo: a si es y poder ir a rescatarlos.

En hooboken de nuevo.

Hina: los voy hacer a todos mm…., ay ya no se me ocurrió nada.

Cuando hina de distrajo sabio la lanzo contra un árbol ocasionando que ella se pegara en la cara en el.

Kowalski: ahh hina, te encuentras bien.

Hina: (levantándose y teniendo un poco de sangre en la cara) si algo.

Hina: ayy me duele mi carita (dijo quejándose).

Kowalski: no te preocupes Hina yo te… (antes de que Kowalski terminara de hablar es golpeado por Clemson) auch

Hina: Kowalski , estas bien?

Kowalski: si estoy bien (dijo algo desorientado)

Hina: ay mi niño no te hizieron daño?

Kowalski: si estoy bien

Hina: ay imbécil como te atreves a pegarle a mi novio (dijo enfurecida).

Clemson: es una pelea pinguina tonta.

Mireya: oye lémur, no insultes a mi amiga (dijo dándole una patada).

Hina: ay kowalski (dándole bofetadas) ay racciona tienes que ayudarnos.

Kowalski: estoy beno no tte preeocupes mama

Hina: Kowalski te sientes bien?

Kowalski: si claro veo lindos arcoíris en el cielo

Hina: Kowalski reacciona (sigiendo con las bofetadas)

Skipper: con las bofetadas aras que se desoriente mas Hina

Hina: en serio?

Hina: entonces que ago ( dijo toda nerviosa)

Skipper: solo cuida que no se aga daño en lo que se orienta otra ves.

Hina: bueno, ore(palabra en japonés) donde se fue kowalski (dijo alarmada).

Hina: kowalski a donde te fuistes.

Kowalski: mira un perro.

Hina: kowalski eso no es un perro, es un oso.

Hina: un osoo ayyy mataku( palabra en japonés).

Kowalski: ven aquí perrito.

Hina: kowalski ayacu(palabra en japonés) tenemos que ir aya eso no es un perro ( diciéndole mientras lo jalaba de la aleta).

Kowalski: ay que me paso por que me duele la cabeza?

Hina: ay gracias a dios ya raccionastes (dijo abrazando al pingüino).

Kowalski: ay am je (poniéndose nervioso).

En la base de los pingüinos (ustedes ya saben en que base nos referimos xD).

Cabo: listo la nave ya esta, solo le falta algo con que propulsarse.

Rico: mm ajaa (regurgitando una dinamita) kabooom.

Cabo. No eso no rico, aunque podemos usar la polvora.

Rico: no kaboom?

Cabo: mm talves al despegar.

Rico: chií.

En hooboken de nuevo jeje.

Ya después de una larga pelea los enemigos se retiraron por ahora.

Skipper: luego los are pagar por lo que han hecho (dijo quejándose).

Hina: tu novio tiene razón Mireya.

Mireya: ayy ya cállate con eso no es mi novio.

Mireya: a apropósito tengo que decirte algo confidencial.

Hina: (nerviosa) bueno uyy.

Mireya: deja de decir eso.

Hina: pero es divertido, y es verdad.

Mireya: si sigues diciendo eso vas hacer que me sonroje enfrente de todos.

Hina: encerio quiero verlo.

Mireya: (con cara de enojo)

Hina: por eso digo que no quiero verte asi.

Mireya: ya vente vamos con los muchachos.

Hina: ok.

Skipper: TODO POR TU CULPA MIREYA.

Mireya: QUEE YO QUE HICE AHORA INBECIL.

Skipper: QUEE HICISTES, NOS METISTES EN ESTE LIO.

Mireya: eso es una mentira.

Hina: sii la culpa fue de morice, por no ser popular.

Hina: VERDAD.

A lo lejos se vio unas luces que se dispararon.

Skipper: (sonrio) con que ya vienen a nuestro rescate ee.

Hina: quienes?

Skipper: caperucita roja y el lobo.

Hina: encerio (dijo emocionada).

Skipper: NOOO obviamente cabo y rico que no piensas hina?

Hina: (llorando) waa perdón, no fue mi intención.

Mireya: OYE no le grites a mi amiga

Kowalski: y no le grites a mi novia Skipper

Skipper: me estas cuestionando Kowalski, voy a bajarte a rojo

Kowalski: NO PORFAVOR NUNCA E BAJADO DE VERDE

Skipper: esta bien pero no me contestes asi soldado

Kowalski: solo no se me hizo bien que le gritaras a si a Hina

Mireya: si que te da el derecho pingüino bobo

Skipper: esta bien ya no insultare a Hina, tempanos ya no puede uno equivocarse (dijo con tono disgustado)

Hina: sii esta mal disgustarse, además te ves muy feo asi disgustado.

Skipper: asta aquí como quieren que la respete si ella no me respeta a mi.

Hina: solo digo la verdad.

Skipper: yo te dare tu verdad( dijo amenazando a hina).

Mireya: tocale un pelo y te dejo morado pingüino (dijo enojada)

Skipper: quisiera ver que lo intentaras niñita

Mireya: AHORA SI TE LA BUSCASTE

Asi de la nada Mireya comenzó a golpear a Skipper de diferentes lados lo que ocasionaba que Skipper no pudiera parar los golpes

Kowalski: cielos esto esta mal

Hina: lo se pero Skipper se la busco, quizo lastimarme

Mireya: le vuelves a poner una aleta ensima a hina te parto en dos.

Hina: uy y como le aras para hacer eso?,partirlo a la mitad con que un cuchillo?

Mireya: mejor no te cuento.

Hina: bueno.

Skipper: por mi santa madre pinguina como es esto posible

Kowalski: pues em si podría ser posible que te partiera por la mitad pero apenas con una cierra.

Hina: uy apoco las cierras cortan?

Skipper: ahh por el amor de… esta niña no sabe nada esta mas bruta que una anciana.

Hina: quien?

Skipper: el hada de los dientes.

Hina: ahh encerio y quien es esa?

Skipper: la are aparecer en tu tumba cuando estes muerta.

Hina: ayy (asustada).

En el hábitat de los pingüinos y no se los tengo que repetir ya saben en donde y en que base verdad.

Cabo: listo rico vámonos.

Rico: ya ya.

Ya despegando ellos directo a hooboken.

En hooboken de nuevísimo.

Hina: (poniendo mas nervioso a skipper sin querer) entonces dices que el hada de los dientes se llevara mi alma.

Skipper: si para que crees que son los dientes.

Hina: a pero nosotros no tenemos dientes.

Skipper: le sirven para masticar a las pinguinas QUE NO SE CALLAN EL MALDITO PICO COMO TUU.

Hina: waaa(llorando) se fue corriendo.

Mireya: mira lo que hicistes.

Skipper: estas segura que tu amiga no esta retrasada mental.

Mireya: repite eso otra ves y TE PARTO EL PICO.

Skipper: intentalo si puedes aver si no me sales con unas burradas como las de tu amiga.

Mireya: hijo de tu p***.

Kowalski: ( con ojos de O.O) oy ya ya calmensen.

Skipper: valla se ve que no lavas tu pico Mireya.

Kowalski: ay ya basta, oigan a donde se fue hina?

Mireya: o.0 ayy hina, mira lo que hicistes idiota.

Skipper: yo estas loca tu amigita me sacaba de quisio.

Mireya: mejor callense y busquemos a hina.

En un lugar de hooboken que no se me viene a la mente xD.

Hina: (llorando) waa no me tenia tratar asi el.

De pronto hina vio una luz, y vio que eran cabo y rico.

En el hábitat nuevo de los pingüinos, en hooboken.

Mireya: ay buscamos y buscamos y no la allamos.

Kowalski: (desesperado) TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLA.

Mireya: tranquilo kowalski la vamos a encontrar eso espero, y si no tenemos que acostumbrarnos a vivir sin ella.

Skipper: ay genial.

Kowalski: (mirándolo con cara de enojado).

Skipper: ay bueno ya tenemos que encontrarla lamentablemente.

Kowalski: (todo en pánico) que tal si alguien le izo daño, o peor….AHHHHHHHH(grito como niña).

Skipper: ya cállate, entre mas pienses en eso obviamente le pasara.

Cabo: skipper se van a subir si o no?

Skipper: a si ori…..o.o desde cuando llegaron.

Cabo: hace unos minutos.

Rico: sii

Cabo: y por que dejaron sola a hina?

Mireya:no la dejamos sola ella se fue corriendo.

Hina: por culpa de skipper.

Skipper: hijo de…..un dia pero un dia mocosa.

Hina: (poniéndose en las patas de Mireya) mira lo que me anda diciendo ojala que te mueras.

Skipper: ojala que te mueras tu primero.

Hina: ahh oistes vistes waaaa.

Mireya: ay ya vámonos.

Kowalski: hiinaaa(aventándosele en sima a hina)crei que te abia perdido mi amor.

Todos: MI amor?

Kowalski: esteee….(todo rojo).

Hina: ojala que se muera skipper.

Skipper: y síguele con lo mismo pinguina loca.

Ya todos subiéndose a la nave y regresando a central park.


	10. Chapter 10 La propuesta

**En el habitat de las pinguinas.**

Mireya: que quieres hacer hina?

Hina: hacer de que?

Mireya: no se de cosas, no se entrenar salir un rato lo que sea.

Hina: (pensando) mmm no se me ha prendido el foco.

Kowalski: pssst Mireya (dijo zuzurrando)

Mireya: que pasa Kowalski (dijo saliendo de la base)

Kowalski: quiero hacer una cita esta noche y estoy preparando todo necesito que distraigas a Hina unas horas

Mireya: cuanto exactamente

Kowalski: unas horas hasta la noche

Mireya: aa esta bien cuenta conmigo apropósito ¿para que haces esta cita tan romantica?

Kowalski: esque le voy a decir algo que quería decirle hace tiempo (dijo algo rojo)

Mireya: ya comprendo, esta bien.

Hina: y entonces por que no vamos con los pingüinos.

Mireya: nooo.

Hina: (con cara de dudosa) por que no?

Mireya: no no saldremos por el clima.

Hina: que tiene el clima?

Mireya: esta muy caluroso para salir, asi q mejor entrenemos un rato.

Hina: bueno (dijo con una sonrisa).

**En la torre del reloj.**

Kowalski: morice, mort pongan la mesa aca.

Mort: sii.

Kowalski: cabo, rico las sillas aquí.

Rico: chi.

Kowalski: bien listo rico, ve y prepara la cena.

Rico: uuu si

Skipper: donde pongo el mantel y las velas Kowalski

Kowalski: aquí Skipper en la mesa yo lo acomodare

Skipper: porque aras esto Kowalski esa pinguina es una tonta

Kowalski: no lo es, es la pinguina mas hermosa para mi y a pesar que sabe como soy me quiere

Skipper: si claro

Kowalski: a vamos yo se que Mireya te agrada (digo entre comillas)

Skipper: y esas comillas por que

Kowalski: pues que, no te gusta?

Skipper: POR MI SANTA MADRE PINGUINA, PORQUE TODOS DICEN ESO?

Kowalski: oh si me pregunto porque lo diran (dijo con sarcasmo) ahora si me disculpas tengo que preparar todo

Skipper: esta bien me retiro

Cabo: y entonces a que hora tocamos la música?

Kowalski: no se, después de mi propuesta.

Cabo: ohh bueno, pero que?

Kowalski: pero que de que cabo?

Cabo: mm no lo se que pasa si te dice que no, digo es probable.

Kowalski: (dándole una bofetada a cabo), no digas tonterías si ella me quiere de verdad claro que aseptara.

Cabo: (sobandose la cabeza), bueno.

**En el hábitat de las pinguinas.**

Hina: (cansada) ay ya no puedo brincar mas la cuerda me duele todo.

Mireya: ay que floja eres.

Hina: eso lo dices por que tu no lo estas haciendo.

Mireye: si lo hacia, pero yo lo hacia con una cuerda de metal.

Hina: existen las cuerdas de metal?

Mireya: para entrenar sii.

Hina: ohhh.

Hina: que es metal?

Mireya: no te agas la burra, yo se que sabes todo el mundo sabe que es metal.

Hina: todo el mundo esepto yo.

Mireya: achh solo ponte asaltar la cuerda.

Hina: bueno.

**En la torre del reloj.**

Kowalski: listo ya esta todo.

Cabo: aquí tienes kowalski tu moño.

Kowalski: ahh gracias je.

Cabo: bueno ya le vas a preguntar?

Kowalski: si ahora vengo

**En el hábitat de las pinguinas**

Hina: ya no puedo (dijo resongando)

Mireya: bien haremos otra cosa

De rrepente se escucha que tocan

Mireya: yo abro, (dijo abriendo la escotilla) a Kowalski ¡que pasa

Kowalski: esta Hina?

Mireya: si aquí esta ¡HINA TE BUSCA KOWALSKI!

Hina: ENSERIO AI NO Y YO TODA SUDADA Y DESPEINADA, QUE ME ESPERE UN MOMENTO

Kowalski: esta todo bien?

Mireya: si solo se esta arreglando

Mireya: ya sale jeje, (mientras hina tropezándose ´por todas partes).

Mireya: jaja ella saldrá en un momento.

Hina: ay ayaa voy.

Mireya: pues que tanto te arreglas ya deberías estar…oralee.

Hina: ya estoy lista.

Kowalski: ( volteándose), ay madre santa(dijo mientras veía a la hermosa pinguina ya peinada y arreglada).

Hina: sii ya estoy lista y adonde vamos.

Kowalski: ya verass es una sorpresa(dijo con un tono de rojo en sus mejillas al ver como estaba tan esclarecente la pinguina).

Kowalski: eh planeado esto desde la mañana Hina

Hina: woooow

Hina se sorprendió al ver todo tan romantico una cena para 2 de wachinangos con salsa de atun

Kowalski: toma Hina consegi esta diadema para ti

Hina: valla gracias Kowalski n_n

Era una diadema de color oscuro con una rosa negra

Kowaslki: siéntate aquí (dijo sacando la silla)

Hina: ok

La cena empezó bien Kowalski y HIna cenaron y platicaron sobre sus gustos y en varias partes tanto Hina como Kowalski se sonrojaban

Kowalski: que te pareció la cena Hina?

Hina: super Kowalski

Kowalski: sabes ahí algo que tengo que decirte

Hina: que?

Kowalski tu (dijo arrodillándose ) ¿quieres casarte con migo?

Hina: (hina se quedo con ojos ala ves de felizidad pero a la vez de nerviosismo por que sabia que tenia que también tener grandes responsabilidades).

Hina: yoo este yoo.

Kowalski: (poniéndose nervioso, tenia miedo de lo que diría).

Hina: yo sii si quiero.

Kowalski: oh esta bien te entiendo… espera, dijiste si?

Hina: si asi es (dijo roja)

Kowalski: SIIIII (tomando su aleta) ¡me haz hecho el pingüino mas feliz de la galaxia! Ahora mañana ahí que planear la boda

Hina: ohh mañana.

Kowalski: sii entre mas antes mejor no?

Hina: sii bueno je.

Julien: valla el pingüino alto se va a casar (dijo de miron en un árbol)

Morice: su alteasa no creo ue deba de espiar a los pingüinos en una cena importante

Julien: cállate Morice, como el rey tengo el derecho de hacer lo que quiera

Mort: sii viva Julien

**Al dia siguiente**

Kowalski: y ue te gustaría de decoración querida prometida (dijo nervioso y rojo).

Hina: oh me ablas a mi, digo sii si am me gustaría que pusiéramos flores y rosas blancas y plateadas pero la decoración no importa lo que importa esque ya vamos a estar juntos por la eternidad.

Kowalski: lo se

Cabo: aww no son tiernas las bodas Mireya

Mireya: si lo se, oye Skipper aprueba esto?

Cabo: le tomo horas poder aceptarlo pero si

Mireya: valla

Hina: si aquí estará bien

Kowalski: ok ve con Marlene, Mireya para que te ayuden a escoger el vestido

Hina: ok

**En el habitat de Marlene**

Marlene: bien de que tipo te gustaría tu vestido mm.

Hina: no lo se, cualquier vestido me gusta.

Marlene: sii pero debe ser uno que este hermoso como…ay ya se cual.

(después de que dijo eso, Marlene saco una caja donde contenía un hermoso vestido).

Marlene: ten pruébatelo, lo compre para mi pero no me quedo y quiero que te lo pruebes se que a ti te quedara.

Hina: ay no puedo aceptarlo Marlene.

Marlene: nada de eso te lo pondrás o te lo pondrás ok.

Hina: bueno.

**Ya unos minutos después**

Mireya: wooow se te ve hermoso Hina

Hina: (sonrojada) a si.

Marlene: si te ves como una princesita hermosaa.

Hina: ahh enserio.

Afuera del hábitat de Marlene

Kowalski: la decoración ya esta, falta el banquete y el pastel

Cabo: y algo mas importante

Kowalski: que es Cabo?

Cabo: el padrino, la madrina y el padre

Kowalski: oh es verdad como se me pudo pasar esto, mmm a ver… Cabo quisieras ser el padrino

Cabo: yo?

Kowalski: si, porque no?

Cabo: bueno este si, claro

Kowalski: ok que bien, le dire a Hina que escoja a la madrina.

Adentro en el hábitat de Marlene.

Marlene: bien ya sabes ue vestido ponerte para mas alrato.

Kowalski: hina necesito que escojas a la madrina.

Hina: madrina y eso para que?

Hina: yo tengo una madrina, para eso tengo a mi mama no?

Kowalski: solo elije a quien sea si.

Hina: mm bueno quiero que sea Marlene auque no se ni siquiera q es una madrina jeje.

Marlene: yo? Y yo por que.

Hina: anda pliz tu sii.

Marlene: bueno de acuerdo solo por que tu me lo pides de acuerdo.

Hina: sii (aplaudiendo).

Kowalski: apropósito, cual será el banquete?

Hina: am no se huachinangos, frutas, bebidas, etc.

Kowalski: bien, y el pastel quien lo ara?

Hina: Marlene tu sabes hacer pasteles no?

Marlene: sii.

Hina: podrías hacernos el pastel por fa?

Marlene: de acuerdo.

Kowalski: bueno ya esta todo listo, mañana será la boda, y hoy en la noche la despedida de solteros la tuya y la mia

Hina: bueno pero no agamos nada malo de acuerdo(dijo con un tono molesto).

Kowalski: de acuerdo (dijo algo disgustado)

**En la base de las pinguinas.**

Mireya: bien como este es tu ultimo dia de soltera (dijo llorando), ay como has crecido.

Hina: de acuerdo que aremos esta noche.

Mireya: bueno agamos cosas de chicas

En el hábitat de los pingüinos

Kowalski: vaya gracias chicos esta fiesta es grandiosa

Skipper: ese es uno de mis hombres, hoy y es su ultimo dia de soltero

Rico: ño, ño puedo creerlo

Julien: yo tengo algo que decir monjas

Skipper: que es cola anillada?

Julien: no puedo creer que la monja lista se valla a casar antes que todos nosotros

Cabo: bueno eso es algo cierto

Morice: si es algo sorprendente

Mort: yo algún dia me casare con tus pieees

Julien: deja mis pies Mort, ellos nunca se casaran con tigo

Morice: y dudo que sea legal

Al dia siguiente, ya todos estaban preparándose para la boda

Mireya: bien Hina, ya snif casi es hora snif

Hina: es hora de que?

Mireya: (mirándole con cara de rara) de tu boda de que te cases.

Hina: a sii de eso.

**En el lugar que estaba el novio**

Kowalski: bueno ya casi

Skipper: lo se Kowalski, una cosa

Kowalski: que pasa?

Skipper: no permitas que esto afecte nuestras misiones

Kowalski: oh, si, claro

Cabo: que bien pronto seras un hombre casado

Rico: (llorando) porqueeeeee porqueeeeee ñaaaaa

Kowalski: ya Rico basta

Rico: perdón

**Ya en el hábitat de Marlene (donde va hacer la boda).**

Mireya: bueno ya es hora mi niña, pasaras de ser una niña a una mujer.

Hina: a sii yo creía que ya era una mujer?

Mireya: es un decir hina achh.

Hina: ohh como me veo?

Mireya: ay te ves hermosa snif muy preciosa.

Hina: gracias (regalándole una sonrisa).

Ya en la boda (que emoción xD).

Morice: estamos aquí reunidos hoy para unir a estos dos pingüinos en sagrado matrimonio, tu Kowalski aceptas a Hina como tu querida esposa para cuidarla en la salud y la enfermedad mas enfermedad que salud

Kowalski: acepto (dijo rojo)

Morice: bien, Hina Lucy tu aceptas a Kowalski como tu esposo para cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad mas enfermedad que salud

Hina: (pensando y poniéndose roja cada vez mas)….acepto.

Morice: bueno si algien conoce una razón para que estas almas no se unan que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Mort: YO ME OPONGO

Kowalski: QUE

Morice: porque?

Mort: porque… amm… no se solo quería decirlo

Morice: bien olviden a Mort, por el poder que me concede dios yo los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia

Despues de lo dicho Kowalski le dio un beso a Hina, luego sigieron con el banquete hubo wachinangos, fruta, manis de todo

Cabo: mirate Kowalski ya eres un hombre casado

Kowalski: lo se jeje se siente raro no me siento como antes

Rico: chi

Skipper: pero aun asi no dejes que esto afecte las misiones

Kowalski: lo se

Hina: hola querido (dijo nervosa)

Mireya: snif Hina ya estas casada ya eres toda una mujer

Hina: jeje si ya se

Hina: por fin kowalski podremos estar juntos en la eternidad.

Hina: este es mi sueño, que siempre ee querido que se cumpla y se acaba de cumplir por que no me gustaría que esto lo que siento ahora por ti se acabara (dijo llorando).

Mireya: oye Kowalski, te dire algo

Kowalski: ok

Mireya: si le haces daño a Hina, vas a aprender un nuevo significado del dolor

Kowalski: glup, nuevo

Mireya: no creo que quieras saberlo

Hina: ya deja de asustarlo yo confio en el y se que el no me hara daño (dijo guiñándole).

Mireya: bueno ire a comer ub poco de pastel y regresare a la base

Hina: ok

Cabo: oye los wachinangos están deliciosos

Rico: wachinangoooooos

Hina: jeje que bien que les ayan gustado

Kowalski: Rico no vallas a ponerte loco

Rico: ño lo are, prometillo

Cabo: yo lo vijilare.

Hina: kowalski puedo ablarte en privado.

Kowalski: claro.

Hina: ven aca.

Hina: quiero que seas realmente sincero conmigo.

Kowalski: de acuerdo.

Hina: te casastes conmigo por que realmente me amas, o namas por otra cosa?

Kowalski: como preguntas eso Hina, yo te amo con todo mi corazón.

Hina: sii pero quisiera que realmente me lo demostraras no namas casandote conmigo me lo demostraras o si?

Kowalski: claro, daría mi vida por ti y me morriria sin ti, bueno ya sabes como lo que paso en el edificio Amalgdo Consolidado , no?

Hina: compartirías todo conmigo (dijo acariciando la mejilla del pingüino).

Kowalski: claro que si

Hina: kowalski te amo y yo jamás te dejaría solo o también daría todo por verte feliz, te amo y te amo y no puedo dejar de decirlo por que realmente por que me siento realmente feliz a tu lado y nos quedaremos juntos por siempre (dijo mientras estaba llorando con mucha tristeza y a la vez felicidad).

Kowalski: tranquila Hina

Hina: no puedo controlarme por que me siento la pinguina mas afortunada del mundo entero por tener a alguien como tu a mi lado siempre, (después de decirle esto lo beso en el pico a la vez abrazandolo).

Kowalski: aw Hina (dijo abrazandola)

Hina: kowalski quiero estar a tu lado siempre siempre siempre, y ser la mujer de tu corazón (le dijo sonriendo).

Ya en la mañana en la base de los pingüinos

Cabo: ay que paso en la noche no recuerdo bien

Skipper: alfin despertaste Cabo (dijo molesto)

Cabo: porque estas enojado?

Skippere: algien se paso con el jugo de wachinango y armo un alboroto en la fiesta

Cabo: enserio quien fue?

Skipper: estoy hablando de ti Cabo

Cabo: ups

Skipper: te pusiste a decir un monton de tonterías y casi destruyes todo

Cabo: ay no me lo creo jejeje nunca mas volverá a pasar Skipper

Mireya: hola Cabo, Rico y Skipper, no han visto a Hina

Cabo: la verdad no nisiquiera a Kowalski

Skipper: seguramente fueron secuestrados

Rico: ñoooo

Mireya: lo dudo mucho pero es posible

Cabo: no, solo se fueron de luna de miel van a regresar mañana

Mireya: pero, porque no avisaron?

Cabo: si lo hizieron, dejaron esta nota

Skipper: y porque no nos la diste Cabo

Cabo: esque se me olvido

Mireya: me preocupa Hina, no le vaya a pasar algo malo

Skipper: seguro estará bien, esta con Kowalski

Mireya: si tienes razón, aun asi me preocupa ojala Alice no note su ausencia

Rico: chi, que es luna de miel

Mireya: creo ue es una cita a la que se van los recién casados o algo asi

Skipper: como lo sabes?

Mireya: por aya en mi casa fui a la boda de una tia y mi madre me explico eso

Cabo: espero que Kowalski y Hina estén bien


	11. Chapter 11 El Gran Engaño

**Disculpen el capitulo 10 tendra que esperar estamos modificandole algunas cosas, comenten**

* * *

Espiraculo: vaya Doris que bueno que ayas respondido.

Doris: bueno abria que desaserse de los pingüinos una vez por todas.

Espiráculo: ok este es el plan.

En el hábitat de los pingüinos.

Skipper: bien que hacemos estoy aburrido alguien tiene una idea.

Cabo oh yo tengo una.

Skipper: q no tenga nada que ver con unicornios.

Cabo: oh mejor para que lo digo.

Rico: aksiena?

Skipper: no eso apenas que aiga nieve rico.

Rico: ahh.

Kowalski: podremos hacer experimentos ee.

Skipper: y arriesgarme a que me mates no gracias.

Kowalski: ahh.

En el hábitat de las pinguinas.

Hina: te gusta mi dibujo?

Mireya: y q es?

Hina: que acaso no vez, es una flor.

Mireya: encerio mas parece una abeja?

Hina: (llorando) a como te atreves a decir q es una abeja cuando es una flor waaaaaaa.

Mireya: esta bien si tu dices que es una flor es una flor amiga

Hina: bueno (dijo con una sonrisa).

Hina: puedo visitar a los pingüinos?

Mireya: si pero yo te acompaño no quiero que skipper te insulte como siempre lo hace.

Hina: ablas de tu novio?

Mireya: sigue diciendo eso y te dejo peor que al que deje en la ultima batalla de japon oistes.

Hina: glup bueno.

En el hábitat de los pingüinos.

Cabo: SKIPPER, SKIPPER (dijo corriendo)

Skipper: que pasa Cabo?

Cabo: Kowalski quiere rociarme un liquido extraño

Kowalski: no es cierto, solo queria ver que pasaba cuando se lo rocias a un ser vivo

Skipper: Kowalski, no agas pruebas con Cabo

Mireya: ya llegue (dijo gritando).

Skipper: y ablando de cosas ridiculas

Mireya: oye inbecil a quien le dices cosa ridícula, si soy lo mas bello que hay en este zoológico.

Hina: sii y también yo (dijo pestañeando).

Skipper: ahh creo que voy a vomitar.

Cabo: que bueno que vinieron ya las extrañaba.

Mireya: pero nos vimos ayer.

Cabo: aun asi las extrañe.

Skipper: encerio yo no.

Rico: ajdyuefo.

Kowalski: ¡Hina mi esposa! (dijo corriendo y abrazandola) ¿estas bien, no te paso nada?

Hina: ahh encerio me paso algo malo (dijo alarmada).

Kowalski: no es un decir.

Hina: estoy casada?

Todos: SIIII.

Skipper: ay estas mas bruta que mi abuela.

Hina: a si es verdad jeje

Kowalski: aun asi, estas bien?

Skipper: ya deja de preguntar eso, no la vez que esta bien bueno de lo físico si pero de lo psicológico no creo.

Mireya: mira tu si le dices otra de esas cosas te cuelgo de una manecilla del reloj de la torre.

Skipper: ay si tu como si podieras niña.

Derrepente escucharon un vuelo, y salieron todos de la base.

Skipper: reconocería esas plumas en donde sea, es Kitka

Mireya: quien?

Kowalski: Kitka, es la exnovia de Skipper que nos salvo de un halcón macho hace ya mucho tiempo

Mireya: entendí lo demás pero explicame eso de su ex novia

Hina: ohh entonces skipper tuvo una novia, o pobre Mireya.

Mireya: aaa tu cállate.

Hina: (llorando) waaaaaa.

Kowalski: como decía, el y Kitka salieron varias veces pero cuando Kitka escupió a Fred creo que Skipper termino con ella

Mireya: a pero, ya no salen, verdad?

Hina: y por que te importa si ya no salen si o no Mireya eee.

Mireya: ahora no es hora hina.

Hina: hora de que, de comer?

Mireya: (dándole una bofetada a hina).

Hina: waaaaa me dolio.

Kitka: hola Skipper, como están las cosas por aquí ?

Skipper: casi nada tenemos nuevas compañeras, muy molestas por asi decirlo

Hina: yo no soy molesta

Skipper: si claro (dijo sarcástica mente)

Kitka: a ya veo entonces la de pelo amarillo es muy molesta, y la de pelo rosa

Skipper: ni se diga

Mireya: OYE (dijo gritándole)

Kitka: y dime acaso, es tu novia?

Skipper: claro que no

Mireya: si que cosas dices (dijo algo nerviosa)

Kitka: bien, ok esque no se pasaba volando por aquí y me dije, porque no salir esta noche con Skipper no se si tu estas de acuerdo

Skipper: por supuesto que si

Mireya: como? Pero tu y ella ya son ex novios

Hina: y que tiene, se podrían reconciliar no?

Mireya: (dándole una bofetada aun mas fuerte a hina que la anterior).

Hina: (llorando) waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Skipper: si bueno, donde será?

Kitka: donde tu quieras Skipper, de preferencia un lugar peligroso

Skipper: aaa aun te gusta el peligro

Kitka: nunca me dejara de gustar Skipper

Mireya: aver aver no comprendo, tu eres un halcón, no?

Kitka: si

Mireya: de seguro quieres comerte a Skipper, no es asi?

Kitka: que? Claro que nooooo, es muy guapo como para comerlo

Mireya: ajaa si claro (dijo sospechando)

Hina: mireya yo digo que dice ella la verdad no, además se ve que le sigue gustando skipper.

Mireya: mejor cállate o tirate a un monte.

Hina: bueno, orita vengo.

Kowalski: ohhh estas loca no ablaba encerio hina, no te avientes a un monte.

Hina: pero Mireya me dijo que me lanzara.

Kowalski: si pero por q no mejor te quedas a mi lado ee.

Hina: bueno, pero tu también te aventaras a un monte?

Kowalski: no no claro que no ni tu tampoco.

Hina: bueno.

Kitka: esque la verdad, es cierto, quiero que seamos novios otra vez Skipper

Mireya: ya dejalo, termino con tigo por una razón y debes respetarla, halcón

Skipper: bueno la verdad a mi también me gustaría volver con tigo Kitka

Mireya: QUE? Pero habías terminado con ella que no?

Skipper: uno puede cambiar de opinión

Mireya: (zuzurando) maldita halcón

Kitka: bueno, te veo en la noche Skippy

Skipper: si chikitika

Mireya: grrr que clase de sobre nombre es ese

Hina: no se a mi se me hacen tiernos no crees Mireya?

Mireya: (ya desesperada), mira mejor largatee quieres.

Hina: (asustada y llorando), waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que malita solo decía la verdad.

Mireya: mejor vámonos a la base

Kowalski: y porque no mejor se queda Hina aquí

Mireya: no kowalski, ella se vendrá conmigo a la base y punto

Hina: pero pero yo quiero quedarme con el.

Mireya: hinaa.

Hina: ohh bueno (dijo triste).

En la base de las pinguinas

Mireya: hina porque estabas diciendo esas cosas enfrente de todos? (dijo con tono molesto)

Hina: perdón gomenasai, esque me pareció lindo que se reconciliaran ne?

Mireya: pues a mi no se me hizo lindo, que le ve Skipper a Kitka, en cambio es una asesina de aves y mamíferos además que tiene ella que yo no ehhh dime queeeeeeeeeee

Hina: amm dejame pensar, amm es un halcón, am y vuela tiene lindos ojos y vuela, am tiene un tono de color lindísimo y vuela y ya dije que vuela verdad?

Mireya: si como cuatro veces, pero mis ojos son lindos, y mi cabello igual… pero no vuelo aaaa maldita sea esa halcón

Hina: pero no creo que duren mucho nee?

Mireya: estas loca, dijo skipper que también le gustaría q volvieran y lo dijo enserio.

Hina: mmm si estas frita.

En eso entra Cabo

Cabo: escuche todo y la verdad concuerdo con Hina

Mireya: Y TU QUE ANDAS DE OYON

Cabo: bueno esque estaba por entrar y fue imposible no escuchar tus gritos

Mireya: DE VERDAD (dijo sonrojándose) ay nooo deseguro medio zoológico me escucho.

Cabo: no tampoco no se escuchaba tan lejos.

Hina: si solo todo el zoológico.

Cabo: no namas afuera de su hábitat.

Hina: a entonces todo el zoológico.

Mireya: que quieres cabo?

Cabo: nada Kowalski me mando para saber como estaba Hina

Mireya: ay ese pingüino preocupon, esta bien que no se preocupe

Cabo: a ok bueno le ire a decir

Cuando cabo abrió la escotilla vio que Kowalski estaba pegado a la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que decían

Mireya: TU TAMBIEN KOWALSKI

Kowalski: no era esa mi intensión, me preocupe es todo, no quería escuchar eso otro

Hina: ahhh es kowalski, (dijo señalándolo como una niña).

Mireya: si lo se (dijo algo disgustada).

Hina: kowalski estas bien? (dijo regalándole una sonrisa).

Kowalski: si lo estoy jeje (dijo algo nervioso) y de que hablaban?

Mireya: ahora quieres saber verdad para andar ahí de chismoso.

Hina: chismoso?, q es comida.

Kowalski: no no es eso, Mireya confía en mi no le dire a nadie.

Hina: si confía en el no le dira a nadie.

Mireya: esta bien, pero si dices algo te voy a dejar morado escuchaste, científico mmmm

Hina: no noo le agas daño(dijo abrazando al pingüino).

Kowalski: no te preocupes Hina no me pasara nada (dijo mirando a la pinguina)

Mireya: es igual, para mi que esa Kitka anda en algo malo

Cabo: como va a estar en algo malo

Mireya: no se es sospechoso que asi de la nada aya decidido regresar con Skipper, no cren?

Hina: no ay veces que personas si realmente quieren regresar con sus exparejas no?

Mireya: Kowalski, sabes donde esta ahora?

Kowalski: bueno están en el zoológico pero no se en que parte.

Hina: ohh tu sabes todo.

Mireya: mmm debe de estar seguramente preparándose para su cita seguramente aparece en la noche asi que mañana ablare con ella (dijo algo molesta)

Hina: y la invitaras a nuestra base?

Mireya: (dándole una bofetada)

Hina: auchh solo decía (dijo sobándose la cabeza).

Al dia siguiente

Mireya: ya es hora, ahora vengo Hina no agas tonterías en mi ausencia

Hina: tu crees que seria capaz de hacer algo asii…awwww una mariposa.

Mireya: solo no te salgas de la base.

Hina: si señora.

En la base de los pingüinos

Mireya: Cabo, Kowalski, están aquí?

Cabo: sip, pasa.

Mireya: ya pase.

Cabo: oh es cierto jeje.

Mireya: solo vallan tu y Kowalski a la base y cuiden que Hina no se salga, ok?

Kowalski y cabo: de acuerdo.

Mireya: bueno, y si dice alguna babosada denle una bofetada.

Cabo: esta bien

En la torre del reloj

Kitka estaba parada con un radio

Kitka: si salimos esta noche, cuando será la trampa?

Espiraculo: pronto aun no seria un poco sospechoso pedirle que vayan solos afuera del zoológico

Kitka: esta bien y luego de atraparlo, van a venir ustedes?

Espiraculo: no, iran mis langostas a ayudarte

Doris: también mis escorpiones, por si acaso

Kitka: esta bien

Al guardar el radio noto que Mireya se había enterado de todo

Mireya: aja te descubri maldita halcón

Kitka: ja y dime cres que Skipper te creea

Mireya: pues si no lo hace seria un idiota

Kitka comenzó a volar y Mireya se fue directo hacia su hábitat esquivando a Kitka

En la base de las pinguinas

Cabo: entonces Hina, que quieres hacer?

Hina: amm no lo se hacer de que cano?

Cabo: am es cabo no es cano.

Hina: que es un cabo?

Cabo: achh (dijo poniéndose las aletas en la cara).

Hina: que dije algo malo?

De repente afuera escucharon el sonido de un halcón

Cabo: que pasara alla afuera?

Kowalski: investigemos

Hina: quiero salir.

Kowalski: no Hina puede ser peligroso, mejor solo asomemonos por la puerta

Cabo: buena idea Kowalski

Hina: bueno yo también quiero asomarme y quiero ver las mariposas.

Al azomarse los tres pingüinos notaron que Mireya iva entrando al hábitat

Mireya: chicos no van a creerlo

Hina: me trajistes una mariposa?

Mireya: aparte (dijo dándole una mariposa de peluche) aquí tienes

Hina: (gritando) ahhhhhhhhhh que cute.

Mireya: es Kitka ella esta…

Antes que pudiera terminar de decir eso Kitka llego

Kitka: no crean las estupideces que dice esta pinguina

Mireya: maldita halcón yo no miento

Kowalski: pero que es?

Hina: a que si Mireya me mentistes en mi cumpleaños una vez me dijistes que me regalarías un pony y me regalastes un caballo.

Mireya: era un pony Hina, es igual Kitka trabaja para Espiraculo y Doris

Kowalski: de verdad?

Cabo: tienes evidencias

Mireya: ammm noooo, pero yo la escuche tenia un radio

Hina: ohh un radio son los radios de esos en los que escuchas música o con los que te comunicas con la gente o o no son iguales oree?

Kitka: basta pinguina tonta, si trabajo para ellos y que? No van a hacer nada para detenerlo

Mireya: yo si puedo, e tenido ganas de golpearte todo el dia de ayer halcón

Cabo: una peleea no puedo ver (dijo tapándose los ojos) tu tampoco deberías ver Hina

Hina: o que no debo ver?

Cabo: la pelea.

Hina: va ver una pelea?

Cabo: solo tapate los ojos.

Hina: pero yo no quiero.

Mireya: no lo agas Hina, quiero que veas como le pateo el trasero esta inbecil

Kitka: ya quisieras tu

Kowalski: pelea, pelea, pelea

Cabo: y es de chicas

Hina: ahh yo quiero pelear entonces.

Mireya: quedate atrás Hina, esto es entre Kitka y yo

Hina: oo pero, yo te quiero ayudar a patearle el trasero..nee?

Mireya: solo quedate ahí

El combate empezó cuando Kitka subió hasta muy alto y se lanzo directo hacia Mireya

Mireya: porfavor Kitka (dijo esquivándola)

Kitka: que?

Mireya: esos movimientos son de principiante

Hina: ohhh enserio ese movimientos son de principiante, yo pensaba que ya era de experto por que yo los ago….por que me toca lo malo a mi (dijo llorando).

El combate siguio, Kitka segia atacando y volando ala vez y Mireya seguía esquivándola, pero de la nada llega Skipper

Skipper: que wachinangos pasa aquí?

Hina: ohhh, kitka y Mireya se estaban peleando a golpes a patadas y no se que mas decir eje.

Skipper: QUE COSA?

Mireya: skipper? Que haces aquí?

Kitka: es mi oportunidad (dijo volviendo a volar alto)

Skipper: que pasa? Aun lo preguntas, que hace un pingüino cuando se entera que ahí una pelea de chicas cerca

Kowalski: es ovio que viene corriendo

Julien: alguien dijo, pelea de chicas?

Mireya: sigo pensando que…

En lo que Mireya se distrajo de la pelea Kitka la ataco por la espalda rasguñándola con ferozidad

Cabo: ahora si, no puedo mirar (dijo metiéndose a la base)

Skipper: Kitka, basta

Kitka: ella empezó

Skipper: no importa quien empezó, el punto esque no puedo creer que accedieras a pelear aquí, en el zoológico con Alice merodeando

Kowalski: ablando de ella aquí viene

Skipper: ocultence

Hina: ohh mira otra mariposa.

Skipper: metete mocosa(dijo empujándola para la base).

Hina: auch me pege em mi trasero.

Skipper: Kitka escondete

Kitka: yo, este, en donde …

Alice: oh dios santo, shu fuera halcón idiota, rayos debo llevarte con el doc lo antes posible (dijo tomando a Mireya)

Hina: (llorando) ahh lastimaron a Mireya, estará bien?

Kowalski: yo creo que si (dijo consolando a Hina)

Hina: mugre halcón feo,(cambio de tristeza a enfado).

Hina: la voy a pisar yo misma orita vengo.

Kowalski: nada de eso Hina quedate aquí conmigo

Skipper: Kitka, espera (dijo persigiendola)

Cabo: vengan veamos que paso en la enfermería

En cuidado animal

Alice: y bien doc, se va a recuperar?

Doctor: si son muchas las heridas pero no son profundas no nada grave, pero si ocupara vendaje

Alice: fiu, si los japoneses se enteraran de esto perdería mi trabajo

Doctor: lo se Alice, estas pinguinas son muy escasas

Hina: si soy muy escasa verdad a demás de ser dulce y linda.

Doctor: la tendre aquí dos días luego te la puedes llevar a su hábitat Alice

Alice: si ok doc (dijo mientras salía)

Cabo: estas bien?

Mireya: oh si mirame no vez que estoy muy bien (dijo sarcásticamente)

Cabo: perdon

Hina: awww que bueno escuchar eso (dijo sonriendo de felizidad).

Mireya: claro que no estoy bien, estoy toda herida y perdi contra esa estúpida halcón

Kowalski: al menos, estas viva je no?

Mireya: te daría una bofetada, si no me dolieran mis aletitas

Kowalski: fiu jeje

Cabo: estaras aquí dos días que mal

Hina: dos días es mucho no me quiero quedar solaa waaaa

Mireya: Cabo, la acompañarías en mi ausencia?

Cabo: esta bien

Hina: ahh mira una mariposa.

Cabo: jeje aver si aguanto (dijo en un zuzurro).

Mireya: llévense a Hina, quiero estar sola

Hina: (le da un abrazo a mireya y dice) gracias por querer siempre protegerme a pesar de tener mi enfermedad me quieres como soy.

Mireya: auch, jeje

Kowalski: bueno vámonos Hina

Hina: me puedo quedar contigo kowalski?

Kowalski: claro amor

Hina: sii (dijo abrazando a kowalski)

Mireya: adiós

2 dias después

Cabo: 4, 1, 2, 3, 4 jaja otra carta a ver…

Kowalski: na Cabo se queda con las cartas buenas

Cabo: hurraaa cobre 200 :D

Kowalski: (con cara de disgustado), achh por que siempre a los tiernos les pasa lo bueno.

Cabo: Hina tu turno

Hina: am sii cinco.

Cabo: am no es un uno.

Hina: encerio upps perdón esque ando un poco deprimida (dijo triste).

Luego entro Mireya

Mireya: hola ya vine (dijo desanimada)

Hina: ahh es mireya (dijo volteando con una linda sonrisa)

Hina: Mireya, Mireya te extrañe mucho.

Mireya: y yo a ti Hina (segia con su tono desanimada)

Cabo: aun siges con vendajes

Mireya: si los usare por unas horas mas

Hina: ohh q se siente tener vendajes.

Mireya: como si tuvieras ropa encima

Hina: yo no uso ropa?

Cabo: nadie de nosotros usamos ropa

Kowalski: cierto

Mireya: bueno lo se, pero no se como explicárselos

Hina: ahh que bueno que regresastes n.n

En ese momento ivan entrando Rico y Skipper

Rico: hollaaaaaa

Skipper: hola, como les va muchachos

Kowalski: pues ya nos ivamos la verdad

Cabo: que hacen aquí?

Skipper: veníamos a ver como les iva cuidando a Hina

Hina: muy bien por que kowalski estaba a mi lado n.n

Rico: chi están bien

Cabo: si ya regreso Mireya y ya se puede quedar con Hina

Hina: oo ya te tienes que ir kowalski, no quiero que aun te vallas quiero que sigas a mi lado como mi príncipe azul(dijo tomando sus aletas).

Hina: ay por favor te conosco desde hace mucho y te pones mas roja de lo normal asi que si te gusta y por lo que veo bastante

Kowalski: no no puedo

En eso Skipper y Rico entraron

Skipper: hola que tal

Kowalski: no nada ya nos despediamos, ya llego Mireya

Mireya: hola, oye Skipper siges con Kitka?

Skipper: si, te molesta?

Mireya: no no me molesta

Hina: (zuzurrando) que?

Ya despues que los pinguinos se retiraron

Mireya: voy a decirte algo Hina

Hina: que es?

Mireya: ya no voy a peear

Hina: pero como que no pelearas Mireya  
Mireya: no lo se me siento sin ganas, deprimida  
Hina: que es deprimida?  
Mireya: ¬¬ nisiquiera tengo ganas de bofetearte

Afuera del zoologico

Skipper: Kitka la verdad no pensaba que volveriamos  
Kitka: lo se  
Skipper: aunque creo que te pasaste un poco con lo que le hiziste a Mireya ¿no?  
Kitka: porque te preocupa tanto?  
Skipper: no no me preocupa, como cres eso  
Kitka: la verdad debo decirte algo Skipper  
Skipper: que

De repente una jaula electrica le cae encima a Skipper

Kitka: eso  
Skipper: TEMPANOS DE HIELO, ¿QUE OCURRE?  
Kitka: lo lamento Skipper, eres lindo pero tengo que entregarte a Espiraculo  
Skipper: todo este tiempo trabajaste para Espiraculo?  
Kitka: si (dijo mientras venian unas langostas y escorpiones)

Lo que no notaron esque Cabo vio todo lo que paso

En la base de las pinguinas

Cabo: chicas, chicas (dijo el pinguino mientras Rico y Kowalsk lo segian por detras)  
Hina: que pasa cabito  
Cabo: Skipper fue atrapado por Kitka y se lo llebaron a Espiraculo  
Hina: decias la verdad Mireya  
Kowalski: creo que Doris esta con el y no la conocemos bien, Mireya te gustaria comandarnos para rescatara Skipper?  
Mireya: no  
Hina: QUEE, a ver estas muy extraña amiga, que te pasa?  
Mireya: no quiero volver a ser militar nunca  
Kowalski: creo que esta deprimida  
Cabo: no quiero ser grosero pero Skipper nesesita nuestra ayuda  
Kowalski: creo que Mireya puede quedarse aqui con 4 somos suficientes, yo los comandare  
Hina: aaww mi lindo capitan hermoso (dijo abrazando a Kowalski)  
Kowalski: ya basta (dijo rojo y nervioso)  
Mireya: ustedes vayan nesesito estar sola

En la base de Espiraculo

Doris: vaya parece que el pinguino mordio el ansuelo jaja  
Skipper: no comprendo, porque no me han aniquilado?  
Esp aculo: eres el anzuelo Skipper, pronto tus hombres Rico, Kowalski y Cabo vendran igual que las otras Hina y tu noviesita Mireya  
Skipper: no es mi novia nisiquiera le agrado  
Espiraculo: seguro Skipper,ja parece que ni lo sabias es decir mira esto que grabamos hace dias

Despues de decir esto Espiraculo saco una pantalla y le mostro un video, eran Hina y Mireya hablando

Hina: ay porfavor Mireya te e visto y te pones mas roja de lo normal  
Mireya: ¡MENTIRA!  
Hina: sabes que digo la verdad Mireya

Mireya: bien, no puedo mentirte eres mi amiga, si me gusta solo que actuo asi porque tal vez no le guste y pues bueno ya me entenderas (dijo apenada)  
Hina: a vez lo sabia

Despues de ver eso Skipper se quedo pasmado ante lo que vio

Doris: lo vez y no quiero mencionar cuando te salvo la vida de la bola de fuego contra ese angel y de la trampa en el viejo oeste  
Skipper: como saben eso  
Espiraculo: mira en tu nuca

Skipper noto que llebaba una minicamara

Skipper: tempanos de hielo, nos an espiado en nuestro propio pico  
Espiraculo: jajajajaja uu parece que la caballeria viene  
Skipper: ay no

Cuando Kowalski, Hina, Cabo y Rico entraron notaron que Skipper estaba en una jaula

Kowalski: esta aya veamos una forma de rescatarlo sin que nos descubran  
Cabo: no se mmm ya se

Luego de decir eso los capturo con una jaula igual a la de Skipper

Kowalski: que pasa?  
Espiraculo: jajajaja hola pinguinos, langostas junten todas las jaulas  
Doris: jaja ahora si vamos a mataros de una vez por todas jajajajaja  
Espiraculo: jaja asi es (dijo apuntando con un lazer enorme)  
Doris: espera, falta una  
Espiraculo: y que vamos a destruiros a ellos  
Doris: lo dices porque aqui estan todos tus enemigos, me falta la mas importante Mireya  
Espiraculo: activen la transmision hacia la base de las pinguinas

En la base de las pinguinas

Mireya: aun no creo que aya perdido haci de facil

En ese instante el televisor de las pinguinas se encendio

Doris: hoooolaaaaa, Mireya  
Mireya: DORIS (dijo molesta)  
Doris: ja reconoces a esta pinguina Mireya  
Hina: Mireya nos capturaron  
Mireya: HINAAA  
Doris: jajajaja Mireya mas vale que vengas a rescatarla en menos de 1 hora o si no la matare junto con los otros  
Mireya: condenada Doris  
Doris: ya esta mi mensaje adios (luego la television se apago)  
Mireya: rayos, que ago, no puedo dejar que los maten

La pinguina penso por un rato luego decidio ir a rescatarlos tomo uno de los equipos de vuelo de los pinguinos y se fue decidida a rescatarlos

En la base de Espiraculo

Espiraculo: yaaa estoy aburrido ya quiero destruir a mis enemigos  
Doris: espera un rato mas  
Mireya: oigan delfines parece que esperan a alguien  
Hina: Mireya (dijo feliz)

Mireya se deslizo hacia abajo golpeando escorpiones y langostas con un ritmo fabuloso pero paso algo extraño por varios instantes Mireya sedia a los ataques de las langostas y escorpiones

Hina: pasa algo muy malo  
Skipper: que pasa  
Hina: Mireya no esta peleando de verdad algo la afecta, por supuesto  
Skipper: que  
Hina: Mireya esta deprimida por tu culpa  
Skipper: como?  
Hina: si como perdio la batalla en frente de ti esta deprimida y no pelea en serio  
Cabo: vamos ahi que apoyar a Mireya, vamos Mireya se que puedes  
Kowalski: patea los traseros de esos escorpiones y langostas  
Rico: chiiiii  
Hina: vamos Mireya, Skipper apoya a Mireya  
Skipper: pero yo...

Skipper miraba como Mireya peleaba entonces su mente se aclaro Mireya no era malvada al contrario ella siempre lo protegio aun cuando el se comporto muy mal con ella

Hina: no te voy a rogar  
Cabo: vamos Skipper  
Skipper: vamos Mireya tu puedes chiquita  
Mireya: Skipper (zuzurro) ok quien esta listo para una paliza

Doris: ataaaqueeeeeeeeen

Mireya era bastante habil esquivava ataque tras ataque dando piruetas y vueltas en el aire hasta llegar a las jaulas y liberando a sus amigos

Hina: bien mi niña  
Mireya: estas bien Hina no te lastimaron?  
Hina: no

De repente una aflada garra partio el moño de Mireya en dos

Kitka: ja tonta pinguina  
Mireya: vas a pagarcaro esto inbecil

Mireya se abarato contra Kitka golpeandola duramente en varias partes y lugares diferentes hasta dejarla tirada vencida en el suelo

Skipper: eso fue, eso fue, LO MAS INCREIBLE Y EXTREMO QUE EH VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA PINGUINA  
Mireya: gracias (dijo sonrojada)  
Doris: malvadas pinguinas nos vamos a vengar (dijo huyendo)  
Espiraculo: oye esperame no me dejes aqui  
Skipper: esos malditos siempre huyen  
Mireya: lo se

Derrepente la base se empezo a derrumbar

Skipper: ahi que escapar rapido  
Mireya: nooo mi moño esperen  
Skipper: no ahi tiempo (dijo jalando a Mireya)

Despues de eso la base se derrumbo y lograron escapar

En la base de las pinguinas

Hina: que bien Mireya lograste salvarnos  
Mireya: lo se pero perdi mi moño  
Hina: y porque te preocupa tanto?  
Mireya: me lo dio mi padre, es lo que me lo recuerda esque el murio en una mision y el me inspiro para ser militar  
Hina: ooo lo siento  
Mireya: no importa

En eso ento Skipper

Skipper: oye Mireya te tengo un regalo  
Mireya: que es Skipper  
Skipper: esto (mostrandole el moño a Mireya)  
Mireya: MI MOÑO, COMO LO REPARASTE?  
Skipper: lo cosi y me pique varias veces  
Mireya: gracias  
Skipper:oye si no tienes planes esta noche, quieres cenar fuera hoy en la noche  
Mireya: como una cita?  
Skipper: si  
Mireya: siiiiiiiiii


	12. Chapter 12 La Fiesta de Hina

**En la base de los pinguinos**

Kowalski: rayos estoy sin ideas no se me ocurre nada  
Cabo: pero tu siempre tienes ideas  
Kowalski: pues hoy no  
Skipper: mm talves no estaras enfermo?  
Rico: enfermo? wack (sacando un frasco de medicina)  
Kowalski: no no, se que no estoy enfermo, solo que no se hee estado un poco distraido siento q ee estado algo distraido.  
Cabo: eso es extraño no Skipper

En eso entra Mireya

Mireya: chicos chicos  
Cabo: que que  
Mireya: nesesito su ayuda  
Cabo: de que  
Mireya: pronto sera el cumpleaños de Hina y debo prepararle una fiesta  
Kowalski: de hina dijistes (dijo alarmado).  
Mireya: si asi es, sera mañana  
Kowalski: MA MAÑANAAA  
Mireya: si eso dije  
Kowalski: pero... por que no me dijistes antes Mireya  
Mireya: porque bueno... apenas me acorde  
Kowalski: (alarmado) ahora que le are de regaloo

En eso iba entrando hina

Hina: regalo?

Mireya: regalo? el dijo robalo, sii que si querias sopa de robalo  
Hina: robalo que es eso?  
Mireya: un tipo de pez  
Hina: no habia oido ablar de el, kowalski estas bien?

Kowalski: eh aasi, sii, estoy, como se dice bien, je  
Hina: sii bien, tambien estoy bien n.n (tomando las aletas del mas alto) oo tus aletas estan heladas  
Kowalski: ehhh (dijo rojo)  
Hina: si estan muy heladas tus aletas y no me gusta eso (dijo poniendose algo)  
Kowalski: es por que... a si carge unos, cubos de hielo, si para mi experimento  
Hina: ahh y cual experimento?  
Kowalski: deee eee que le pasa a los peces cuando son refrigerados mucho tiempo  
Hina: ahh (cambiando a su rostro feliz y lindo), que bueno que tu estes bien por que si tu eres feliz igual n.n  
Kowalski: je  
Skipper: hablando de felizidad toma Mireya (dijo mientras le daba una tarjeta)

Mireya: aww que tierna tarjeta Skipper  
Hina: ahh skipper se ve tierno regalandole cosas a Mireya n.n  
Skipper: basta me ponen nervioso (dijo sonrrojado)  
Cabo: es mejor que verlos discut a cada rato  
Hina: si skipper me asusta y se ve feo cuando se enoja giiuu  
Mireya: no le digas asi Hina (dijo molesta) aproposito, te dije que no te salieras de la base  
Hina: esque no aguante al ver a mi principe azul gomenasai  
Kowalski: yo si soy su principe azul  
Mireya: ok (dijo viendo con raresa a Kowalski) bueno ve con Marlene y quedate con ella hasta que vaya por ti  
Hina: pero quiero estar al lado de kowalski  
Mireya: Hinaaaaaa  
Hina: (asustada) ay ya boy solo (dandole un beso en el pico a kowalski) sa nara n.n  
Kowalski: ahora que le regalare a Hina (dijo nervioso)  
Mireya: piensa en algo que a ella le gustaria nada mas.  
Skipper: en donde sera la fiesta Mireya?  
Mireya: en la base de nosotras, por eso le dije que se fuera con marlene  
Cabo: sera mejor comenzar ahora  
Mireya: si Kowalski, ve y busca un regalo para Hina, Skipper, tu , tu , y Cabo seremos el equipo piñata y decoraremos el cuartel, mientrar Rico y Marlene seran el equipo distraccion y evitaran que Hina venga, ¿dudas?  
todos: no  
Mireya: perfecto, comenzemos la operacion: fiesta sorpresa  
Skipper: eso lo iba dec  
Mireya: perdon Skippy (siempre quize dec eso)  
Skipper: bueno (algo rojo)

En el habitat de Marlene

Rico: olla  
Hina: ahhh h ricardo  
Rico: no me llames por mi noblle completo, M eya me envio  
Hina: a si ablando de ella quiero a verla  
Rico: ñooo me dijo que no sallellas  
Hina: por que?  
Rico: amm ñaaa eque eta en una cita con Skiper chiii esta en la bache  
Marlene: seguro que si Hina, debes quedarte y no permit que que salgas  
Hina: andale rico (dijo poniendole carita de niña linda)  
Rico: yaack (dijo sonandole el estomago)  
Marlene: no Hina rico es alerrjico a la lindura  
Hina: ohh perdon, bueno entonces me quedare aqui pero extraño a kowalski waaa

Rico: echpera aqui

Rico salio como rayo entro a la base tomo a Kowalski y le dio una patada hasta el habitat de Marlene

Kowalski: PUEDO CAMINAR, SABES RICO?  
Hina: AHHHH kowalski (dijo muy contenta como si no lo hubiera visto en años)  
Kowalski: oh hola Hina  
Rico: te toca (dijo riendo)  
Hina: o no estas contento de verme ?  
Kowalski: si pero me viste en un momento vergonzozo (dijo rojo)  
Hina: vergonsozo por que?  
Kowalski: no nada, como estas  
Hina: bien por que te veo de nuevo (dijo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del mas alto)  
Kowalski: je (dijo rojisimo)  
Hina: ahh te ves muy lindo rojo (dijo tambien ella ruborizandose)  
Marlene: hola chicos  
hina: mira Marlene esta mi esposo aqui (dijo contenta)  
Marlene: si lo se quieren unos wachinangos o tal vez atun si quieren  
Hina: si que kowalski coma conmigo (dijo poniendole unos ojos muy hermosos al mas alto)  
Kowalski: si je  
Hina: que bueno que me quieres kowalski a pesar de mi enfermedad n.n

En la base de las pinguinas

Todos estaban ya terminando de decorar hubo un momento en el que la aleta de Mireya se topo con la de Skipper lo cual hizo que se sonrrojaran

Skipper: bueno ya esta listo me agote  
Mireya: si lo se, (dijo poniendo su aleta en el hombro del pinguino)  
Cabo: quedo muy lindo  
Rico: chiii  
Mireya: solo faltan los regalos

Cabo: mira Hina atrape tambien una  
Hina: ahh que padre n.n  
Rico: Cabo Hina vengan a la bache  
Hina y cabo: ok

En la base de las pinguinas  
Hina: para que nos trajistes aqui Rico?  
Skipper, Rico, Mireya y Cabo: SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAA  
Hina: para quien (dijo espantada)  
Mireya: para tii es tu cumpleaños  
Hina: asi? a digo sii n.n  
Skipper: habre este regalo primero es de Kowalski (dijo empujando una caja gigante)  
Hina: ahh que enorme regalo (dijo mientras iba desenvolviendo el regalo).

Cuando Hina abrio el regalo encontro a Kowalski adentro

Hina: ore? kowalski que haces ahi adentro?  
Kowalski: esteeee, sorpresa?  
Hina: ahh gracias me alegro encontrarte de nuevo (dijo abrazando al o) estas bien?  
Kowalski: si  
Hina: arigato a todos graciias por hacerme este dia tan especial n.n  
Skipper: ven vamos a comer el pastel de pescado  
Hina: oaaaaaaa quiero (dijo muy contenta y saltando de alegria).

Todos tomaron una rebanada de pastel y se la comieron

Hina: mmm estuvo delicioso unyuu  
Cabo: toma este es mi regalo (dijo sosteniendo un lunacornio con un liston) es mi lunacornio unicornio edicion especial, quiero regalartelo  
Hina: oaa cabo muchas gracias (dijo abrazandolo)  
Skipper: este es el mio (dijo dandole un moño de Dinamarca) este moño lo compro mi madre y me lo dio antes de que me expulsaran y como no lo uso quiero dartelo  
Hina: oaaa que lindo (dijo tambien abrazandolo)  
Rico: wack (dijo sacando una dinamita) DINAMITAAAA jaja  
Hina: (asustada) oooo

Todos menos Hina: RICOOOOO

de repente la dinamita exploto pero no fue una explosion de destruccion sino de confeti

Hina:WOOOWWWW CONFETI, gracias Rico (dijo abrazandolo)  
Mireya: este es mi regalo amiga (dijo dandole una almoada como un corazon) lo hize yo misma  
Hina: oaaaa un corazonsito esponjoso gracias mi niña (dijo abrazand )  
Kowalski: jaja tengo otro regalo aparte del que viste hace rato  
Hina: oo cual?  
Kowalski: sal afuera y lo veras  
Hina: bueno.

Cuando la a salio vio que afuera habia fuegos artificiales

Kowalski: que te parecen  
Hina: (con cara de asombro) es hermosoo (despues de eso le dio un beso en el pico al o).  
Mireya: tu los lanzaste?  
Kowalski: es un invento mio lo llamo el lanza choetes 2  
Skipper: y el 1 ?  
Kowalski: ehhh es confidencial  
Hina: arigato kowalski  
Julien: aaaa ayuda pinguinos, estan atacando a los espitirus del cielo  
Hina: espiritus?  
Julien: sii los espit us, se van a molestar si no detengo esto  
Hina: no son lucecitas  
Julien: y no es un ataque?  
Skipper: negatorio cola anillada  
Julien: y desperdicie mi real tiempo por su culpa monjas  
Mireya: QUE DIJISTE LEMUR (dijo mirando con furia a Julien)  
Julien: no nadita (dijo nervioso) mejoryo me voy adios  
Cabo: ese Julien nunca cambiara  
Skipper: jamas


	13. Chapter 13 El Nuevo Recluta

**Hablando de nuevos caps, el capitulo de "La Propuesta" se trata de la boda de Hina y Kowalski listo ya aclarado antes segiremos con los caps este es especial sobre un nuevo reculta ya lo veran mas adelante :P**

**

* * *

**

**En el habitat de los pinguinos**

Skipper: atencion muchachos les tengo un aviso  
Kowalski: cual?  
Cabo: ya se compraremos hielitos  
Skipper: (dandole una a a cabo)  
Cabo: perdon Skipper  
Skipper: ok el aviso es que el jefe mando esta carta y dice que tendremos un nuevo recluta por un tiempo en lo que su base es preparada en Hooboken  
Kowalski: uno nuevo wow  
cabo: y cuando llegara  
Skipper: mañana  
todos menos Skipper: TAN RAPIDO  
Cabo: mm bueno por lo menos tendremos un nuevo compañero

En eso entra Mireya y Hina  
Mireya: chicos el jefe dijo que tendran un nuevo compañero  
Hina: que padre no?  
Cabo: si lo se  
Hina: kowalski estas bien?  
Kowalski: no, espero que sea un cientifico y asi podriamos hacer experimentos ji  
Hina: oooooo

**Al dia siguiente**

Alice: ok pinguinoo aqui esta tu nuevo hogar (dijo poniendo la jaula en el habitat de los pinguinos)  
Skipper: bienvenido nuestro nuevo recluta  
Gleen: hola amm ¿quien es el lider aqui?  
Skipper: recluta lo estas viendo con tus ojos  
Gleen: pero es muy pequeño para ser un lider (dijo señalando a Cabo)  
Kowalski: je no el lider es el otro  
Gleen: el de plumas paradas en la cabeza?  
Skipper: (desesperado) no soy  
Gleen: ohh perdon  
Skipper: y cual es tu nombre hijo?  
Gleen: recluta Gleen listo para recib ordenes señor (dijo con voz alta y haciendo un saludo militar)  
Skipper: bien gleen aqui nada mas por ser el nuevo no significa ue te dejare cosas faciles de acuerdo?  
Gleen: ok  
Mireya: vaya asi que el es su nuevo recluta ehh (dijo asomandose sentada en la barda del habitat)  
Hina: ohh quien?  
Skipper: es Gleen  
Hina: quien el (dijo señalando a rico)  
Cabo: es que esta de tu tamaño Hina  
Hina: mucho gusto soy hina  
Gleen: oh santa mama pinguina que bella (pesnso) aaam hola je soy, soy Gleen ¿cual es tu nombre?  
Hina: soy hina (dijo sonriendo)  
Gleen: Hina, que bello nombre (dijo m and con ojos tiernos)  
Hina: (algo roja) jaja gracias n.n  
Kowalski: hmm a si que bueno que conosiste a mi esposa (dijo Kowalski algo molesto)  
Gleen: ¿esposa?  
Hina: ahh sii kowalski es mi esposo  
Gleen: ya veo (dijo algo triste)  
Hina: ohh te ves triste  
Gleen: oh no es nada esque, extraño mi hogar jaja  
Hina: ohh pobrecito (dijo con ternura)  
Mireya: mm si se nota (dijo sospechando)  
Hina: no te preocupes para que ya no te sientas mal sere tu mejor amiga si?  
Gleen: ok (dijo un poco rojo)  
Hina: que tal si te enseño el zoologico?  
Gleen: me encantaria  
Kowalski: yo voy con ustedes  
Hina: oo pero no tienes algo importante que hacer?  
Kowalski: no  
Hina: aveces me dices que estas ocupado, pero bueno me encantaria que vinieras con nosotros (dijo abrazando al o mas alto)  
Gleen: rayos (penso)  
Hina: mira y este el el habitat de los elefantes, te gusta?  
Gleen: si je  
Hina: que bueno que te guste a mi tambien que la primera vez lo vi tambien me gusto n.n  
Gleen: oh y una pregunta ¿vives sola en tu habitat?  
Hina: no esta conmigo Mireya, la pinguina del pelo rosa  
Hina: gracias por preocuparte

Mientras hina iba caminando se tropezo y callo al suelo  
Gleen: estas bien (dijo levantand)  
Kowalski: ohh mi vida te encuentras bien mi niña  
Hina: si estoy bien (dijo sonriendole a los dos)  
Hina: te gusto el zoologico?  
Gleen: si esta muy bonito.  
Hina: que bueno que te gusto, cuando tengas problemas aqui estoy yo (dijo abrazandolo)  
Kowalski: si bien, que bueno que se divirtieron, ya esta

En la base de los pinguinos cuando entraron Hina, Gleen y Kowalski vieron que Rico, Cabo, Mireya y Skipper estaban jugando poker

Skipper: hola ¿terminaron de ver el zoologico?  
Hina: si a gleen le gusto mucho y es mi nuevo mejor amigo n.n  
Mireya: ya van a abrir el zologico, ahi que nos, solo dejame ganarles (volteo y mostrando sus cartas dijo) corrida ja les gane  
Cabo: ay noooooo  
Hina: oye Gleen de nuevo si quieres salir me buscas si  
Gleen: ok  
Hina: adios Gleen (dijo abrazandolo), adios chicos, te quiero mucho kowalski  
Kowalski: yo tambien Hina (dijo despidiendose)  
Gleen: adios hina  
Skipper: bien chicos ahi que trabajar para entretener a las personas  
Gleen: si señor (dijo algo rojo)

Afuera de la base de los pinguinos  
Gleen: (pensando) ohh como la amo, quisiera tenerla a mi lado.  
Skipper: sigan saludando y... AHORA  
Cabo: camino, camino y oh me resbalo hacia el plato de comida y doy vueltas y me sobo la cabezita

Personas: aww

Gleen: (seguia pensativo y distraido).  
Skipper: GLEEN RECLUTA COMIENZA TU RUTINA DE ADORABILIDAD  
Gleen: que, DIGO MANDE, digo que ,digo (mientras se enrojecia mas y mas)  
Skipper. comienza tus rutinas adorables para consegir el pescado  
Gleen: a si perdon señor

Ya mas tarde estaban ya cerrando el zoologico

Skipper: bien muchachos estoy orgulloso de ustedes menos de ti Kowalski solo obtubiste 3 truchas  
Kowalski: estaba distraido capitan  
Skipper: naa nada de peros soldado al agua y da 100 vueltas al rededor del habitat  
Gleen: (empezo a dar las vueltas que dijo su capitan, mientras pensava en hina de nuevo)  
Skipper: aa dije Kowalski no Gleen  
kowalski: o perdon crei que te referias a Gleen

Mientras salia el pinguino mas alto de la base, vio al otro distraido.

Gleen: que mal (se dijo a si mismo)  
Kowalski: dijo skipper que deberia hacer eso no tu,

Gleen: bueno se lo dice el adelante (dijo distraido) que hare... ya se e a ver a Hinaa (cambiando de humor a feliz)  
Kowalski: a donde vas?  
Gleen: oh solo iva a ver a Hina je  
Kowalski: queee  
Gleen: solo e a saludarla  
Kowalski: mmm te acompañare  
Gleen: no creo que deberias por que estas haciendo los ejercicios no?  
Skipper: Kowalskiiii no escucho las vueltaaaas  
Gleen: ves skipper lo dijo  
Kowalski: ok (dijo molesto y regresando a los ejercisios)  
Gleen: (llegando a la base de las pinguinas)  
Mireya: oh hola Gleen justo ahora iva a salir  
Gleen: a bueno sal no te preocupes yo cuido a hina  
Mireya: esta bien ahora vengo no me tardo  
Hina: hola gleen  
Gleen: hola (dijo algo rojo) ¿como te va?  
Hina: bien,(dijo abrazandolo)  
Gleen: y que haces?  
Hina: nada como siempre pensava en kowalski (dijo algo roja)  
Gleen: ya veo  
Hina: oye ya veo  
Hina: ohh tengo frio  
Gleen: a dejame calentarte (dijo abrazand )  
Hina: (toda sonrojada).  
Hina: ya estoy algo calientita(dijo mientras tambien ella lo abrazaba)

Mientras Gleen abrazaba a Hina Kowalski los espiaba por la puerta que la tenia entre abierta

Kowalski: grrrrrr maldito pinguino  
Hina: te quiero Gleen (dijo sonriendole)  
Gleen: yo igual Hina (dijo rojo)  
Kowalski: Lo sabia (grito mientras retrosedia y caia al estanque) aaaaaaaaaaa  
Hina: ohh oistes algo (dijo separandose del o)  
Gleen: creo que fue afuera vamos  
Hina: sii

Afuera de la base

Kowalski: (recuperando el aliento) rayos cof me cai al agua

mientras iban afuera hina se resbalo con un poco de agua y callo arriba de gleen  
Kowalski:¡HINA! (dijo observandolos)  
Hina: (toda roja) kowalski?  
Kowalski: ¿COMO PUDE SER TAN CIEGO?  
Hina: (asustada) de que estas ciego? dijo tocandole el rostro a kowalski  
Kowalski: no sueltame (dijo quitando la aleta de Hina de su cara) ME ENGAÑASTE CON ESTE DESEGURO PLANEABAN FUGARSE JUNTOS  
Hina: (llorando) que noo solo me caii el, yo, yo, noo, yo te amo nada mas a ti  
Hina: (abrazando a kowalski) no perdoname por favor no quise  
Kowalski: no, ya no se como creerte, Hina  
Hina: noo por favor perdoname te lo suplico yo nada mas te amo a tii solo a ti y a nadie mas (dijo llorando mas)  
Kowalski: yo, que te divertas con tu nuevo novio (dijo molesto y retirandose)  
Hina: NOOOOO kowalski por favor regresa (dijo o mas y mas)  
Gleen: tranquila Hina (dijo abrazandola)  
Hina: noo perdi perdi al hombre que mas amaba en la vida  
Hina: (se fue corriendo hacia la base de los pinguinos)  
Gleen: Hina ESPERAA

En la base de los pinguinos

Kowalski: no puedo creerlo

mientras alguien tocaba la escotilla

Kowalski: si eres tu Hina te sugiero que te larges, traigo un arma de protones y no dudare en usarla  
Hina: (abriendo la escotilla) si soy yo no me importa que cosa me lanzes escuchame  
Mireya: y si le haces algo te las vez conmigo (dijo llegando tras Hina)  
Kowalski: bien te escucho  
Hina: no quise realmente hacer eso me resbale y cai sobre gleen, y realmente lo abrazo y lo quiero por que me ofreci a ser su mejor amiga y nada mas, a la persona que realmente amo es ati  
Gleen: Hina, la verdad es que , tambien estoy enamorado de ti (dijo entrando a la base) pero ahora veo que tu verdadero amor es Kowalski  
Kowalski: JA LO SABIA (dijo molesto) espera que?  
Gleen: no queria causar este daño si me entienden  
Hina: gleen, realmente estas enamorado de mi?  
Gleen: desde que te conosi, pero no queria este desastre  
Hina: pero gleen ay mas chicas en el mundo, no nada mas estoy  
Gleen: si lo se snif disculpenme  
Hina: te perdono  
Hina: y kowalski si realmente ya no me quieres ver aseptare esa descion aunque me duela en el alma (dijo lliendose de lagrimas)  
Kowalski: te amo pero esque me enfado un poco pense de verdad que me engañabas  
Hina: pero jamas haria eso (dijo llorando aun)  
Kowalski: te perdono Hina (dijo abrazand)  
Hina: perdoname kowalski  
Kowlaksi: esta bien Hina (despues de decir eso le dio un beso en el pico)  
Hina: (poniendose bastante roja), gracias kowalski y...auch  
Kowalski: que pasa?  
Hina: derrepente me dolio un poco el estomago auchh  
Kowalski: sera el hambre?  
Hina: no creo acabo de comer y mucho...aucchhh  
Mireya: sera mejor que tomes un descanzo en la base vamos ayudenme a cargarla y llebarla a la base  
Hina: (quejandose) ahhhhhh me duele

En la base de las pinguinas  
Hina: auuuuuuu  
Mireya: a chicos salgan un rato yo la cuidare  
Kowalski: pero  
Mireya: estara bien Kowalski  
Hina: ayyyy  
Mireya: tranquila Hina  
Hina: no puedo evitar gritar me duele muchoo  
Mireya: ¿desde hace cuando sientes ese dolor?  
Hina: no se desde hace dias solo que no me quejaba por que no me dolia tanto como ahora auchhh  
Mireya: mmmm... quedate quieta (dijo mientras la analizaba con una maquina extraña)  
Mireya: a ver... POR MIS PADRES PINGUINOS  
Hina: queee (dijo asustada)  
Mireya: esqueee esque tu, tu, este  
Hina: escupelo Mireya  
Mireya: vas a tener un huevo  
Hina: aaa solo un QUEEEE, ni que fuera gallina oye  
Mireya: Hina, las pinguinas somos aves y tenemos huevos y esos huevos son hijos  
hina: ooooo entonces tendre un QUEEEEE...voy hacer mama?  
Mireya: eso parece  
hina: ay no, lo tiene que saberlo ya kowalski  
Mireya: ¿se lo digo ahora?  
Hina: si mejor  
Mireya: VEN   
Kowalski: (brinco del susto) queee  
Mireya: como decirtelo con delicadesa  
Kowalski: decirme que?  
Mireya: vas a ser padre  
Kowalski: queeee  
Hina: vas ser padre  
Kowalski: kapekipoke como? (despues de decir eso se desmayo)  
Mireya: woow asoto como res jaja  
Hina: ohh esta bien?  
Mireya: si lo esta  
Hina: kowalski ya levantate me asustas  
Kowalski: wa tuve un sueño loco, soñe que iva a ser padre  
Hina: pero es verdad vas hacer padre  
Kowalski: oh pero, como, que cuando, como no se que decir  
Hina: deja de tartamudear como idiota, y Mireya va hacer niño o niña  
Mireya: no se, cuando sea un huevo podremos saberlo  
Hina: ojala sea niña n.n  
Mireya: podre ser su tia? aunque no seamos hermanas, pero podre ser su tia ? (dijo emocionada)  
Hina: que mal que mi hermana gemela no sepa  
Mireya: hermana gemela?  
Hina: si yo tengo una solo que ella en lugar de traer su pelo rubio ella lo tiene castaño  
Mireya: wooow  
Hina: auch cuando nacera  
Mireya: el huevo saldra en dos dias y saldra en dos meses  
Hina: aw que bien seremos padres Kowalski  
Kowalski: aun no me lo creo

* * *

**Jejejejejejeje que tal ¿sorprendidos? mi amiga y yo agradesemos los comentarios :)**

**Hina: Arigato**

**Mireya: gracias amigos**


	14. Chapter 14 Despedida Imposible

**Zoologico 2 pm**

Mireya: ok Hina si no puedes con la rutina me avisas y te retiras a descanzar, ok?  
Hina: ok... auch

Mientras en la entrada estaban entrando 2 hombres muy formales en traje

Hina: ohh Mireya vienen unos hombres en traje  
Mireya: aaa vienen con traje creo que seran maneobras adorables pero elegantes Hina, cuales sugieres?  
Hina: mmmm ayy.. digo mm no se hacer caritas tiernas  
Mireya: en tu estado creo que deberias hacer eso y maneobras de tierra como bailar y moverte pero no podras hacer maneobras aereas  
Hina: noo porque (dijo triste)  
Mireya: no porque no debes en tu estado

Hina comenzo con unos simpaticos bailes y miradas lindas mientras Mireya nado una vuelta salto dio 3 giros hacia atras hizo un lindo clavado luego salio dio 3 vueltas y puso las aletas en su pico como si se lo tapara y haciendo unos lindos ojitos

Ya los hombres observando como se movian las as quedaron imprecionados

Jef: Chat viste como se movieron esas adorables pinguinitas ? (dijo atonito)  
Chat: sii estuvo increible y hasta estan bien hermosas fijate  
Jef: definitivamente ahi que llevarnoslas  
Chat: si llevarnoslas  
Jef: disculpe a cuanto las pinguinas  
Alice: a que se refiere?  
Jef: quisiera comprarle esas pinguinas a cualquier precio  
Alice: disculpeme pero aqui no se venden a los animales  
Chat: pero nosotros le podemos ofrecer una cantidad grandisima muchisimo mas que el zoologico  
Alice: quiero aclararles que no se puede tener un pinguino de mascota  
Chat: pero no son para mascotas son para llevarlas a una reserva natural  
Alice: reserva natural?  
Jef: si nosotros ahi cuidamos a los animales como se lo merecen y sus pinguinas nos parecieron perfectas para ello  
chat: a si que hasemos trato?  
Alice: mmm nesesitan hablar con el dueño del zoologico justo ahora lo tengo al telefono  
Jef: ahamm si de acuerdo muy bien, listo gracias señor.  
Chat: que te dijo?  
Jef: dijo que esta bien que el precio lo fije usted señora am (leyendo el gafete) Alice  
Alice: creo que un poco caras, por que una es Japonesa y otra es Danesa.  
Jef: el precio no importa señora cuidadora  
Alice: bueno serian 800,000 dolares  
Chat: un precio razonable (dijo sacando la chequera)  
Alice: bueno, gracias cuando vendran por ellas?  
Chat: solo habria que preparar las cosas asi que en 3 dias  
Jef: si mas o menos 3 dias, cuando vengamos por ellas le daremos el cheque  
Alice: de acuerdo  
Hina: ohhh?  
Mireya: (saludando volteada de espalda) que pasa Hina?  
Hina: oi algo que no se si te gustara, nos van a llevar a una reserva natural  
Mireya: a solo, espera QUEEE?  
Hina: oi yo no me quiero irr waaaa  
Mireya: no pueden llevarnos aasi digo apenas llegamos hace unos meses y y y tu estas por tener un huevo y yo apenas estoy con Skipper y esto no esta bien para nada bien (dijo alterada)  
Hina: solo se que tengo que hacer..

**En el habitat de los piguinos**

Hina: ayudaaaaaaa  
Cabo: que pasa estan por comenzar los lunacornios  
Kowalski: ¿que pasa Hina?  
Hina: waaa (dijo llorandoo)  
Kowalski: Hina que pasa? (pregunto asustado)  
Hina: nos compraron unos hombres en traje y nos llevaran a mi y a Mireya a una reserva natural en 3 dias waa  
Kowalski: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Hina: no me quiero  
Skipper: por mi santa madre pinguina, ai que evitar esto a toda costa  
Hina: no quiero abandonar mi zoologico...ayy  
Mireya: ya le dijiste Hina  
Hina: ayy sii auu, ohh me siento mareada.  
Mireya: no te alteres ya mañana tendras tu huevo por eso te sientes asi no deviste salir de la base  
Hina: pero tambien queria ver a kowals...ayy  
Kowalski: tranquila Hina yo te cuido  
Hina: gracias (dijo abrazandolo)  
Mireya: yo tampoco me quiero ir, apenas acabo de conozer al amor de mi vida, NO PUEDEN LLEVARNOS, ME LLEVARAN SOBRE MI CADAVER  
Hina: puedo hablar contigo a solas Kowalski?  
Kowalski: claro, que pasa?  
Hina: que harias si yo muriera  
Kowalski: recuerdas cuando me tire del edificio amalgado consolidado?  
Hina: si  
Kowalski: pues lo volveria a hacer  
Hina ¬¬ que forma de arreglar las cosas  
Kowalski: no podria vivir sin ti  
Hina: seguro te consegirias otra como le hacen los demas  
Kowalski: no ninguna chica me a amado como tu  
Hina: aww Kowalski  
Kowalski: y mira, tendre una familia con la mujer que amo  
Hina: y yo con el hombre que amo...auch  
Kowalski: SANTA MADRE PINGUINA  
Hina: que pasa?  
Kowalski: si mis datos son correctos tendras al huevo en 2 horas  
Hina: tan pronto?  
Kowalski: si asi que vamos ahi que llebarte a la cama no puedes estar mas tiempo parada  
Hina: ok  
Kowalski: vamos Hina  
Mireya: a donde llevas a Hina?  
Kowalski: a la base, para cuidarla

**En la base de las pinguinas**

Kowalski: aqui tienes querida un wachinangito para que te sientas mejor  
Hina: aaaa gracias Kowalski...auch  
Kowalski: tranquila Hina

**En el habitat de Julien los pinguinos jugaban boleiball**

Cabo: cres que Hina y Kowalski estaran bien?  
Mireya: si (dijo golpeando la pelota) seguramente estan bien  
Julien: preparence monjas ahi va mi mejor tirooo

**De vuelta a la base de las pinguinas**

Hina: auuch duele mucho  
Kowalski: ya casi viene Hina solo recuerda no te desmayes  
Hina: como no me voy a desmayar si esto duele mucho  
Kowalski: y...aqui esta ya lo tengo (dijo poniendo el en sus patas)  
Hina: cuando cres que salga?  
Kowalski: calculando (dijo anotando en su libreta) en 2 meses  
Hina: TANTO?  
Mireya: YA NACIO, YA NACIO, HINA DIME?  
Hina: ya ya nacio iji  
Mireya: waaaa XD que bien aww se ve adorable aunque aun no sale del cascaron o_o  
Hina: si esta muy bonito el huevo pero aun no sabemos que es niño niña  
Mireya: veamoos la maquina dice que va a ser...

...

...

...  
Mireya: O_O oh que maravilla  
Hina: que que va hacer  
Mireya: va a ser una adorable niña  
Hina: ahhhhhhhhhh que alegria la vestirle con su moño rosa y ayy que adorable se vera n.n  
Kowalski: y yo una niñita hermosa podre enseñarle a construir inventos  
Hina: sii deseguro sera igual de inteligente que kowalski no?  
Mireya: es muuuy probable  
Hina: ahh y deseguro saldra de lo hermosa a mi no?  
Mireya: exacto  
Skipper: oh que mal Kowalski te tocara ser el unico hombre de la familia  
Hina: como que que mal, (dijo mientras se ponia triste)  
Skipper: pues sera el unico hombre  
Hina: waaaaa eres un estupido skipper  
Mireya: OYE, no le digas asi amiga  
Hina: se esta burlando de kowalski mejor calma al tu amiga  
Mireya: Skipper, tranquilo no te desesperes tal vez en el futuro tu y yo tengamos tambien una familia, bueno obio en el futuro jeje (dijo poniendose roja)  
Hina: sii pero Mireya no te preocupa que salga tu hijo o hija igual de feo o fea que Skipper mm?  
Mireya: OYE (dijo molesta)  
Skipper: no puedo creer que asi la defendias Mireya  
Hina: pero soy solo una dulce a que le agrada a todo mundo  
Mireya: si aun ahi que pensar como evitar nos del zoologico a esa boba reserba natural  
Hina: a si waaaaaaaa no me quiero ir (dijo abrazando muy fuerte a kowalski)  
Kowalski: no te preocupes Hina se lo que tenemos que hacer  
Hina: ahh encerio ?  
Hina: pero que no valla hacer una de tus cosas locas porfis y que no involucre a skipper  
Kowalski: esto involucra a Skipper tanto como a ustedes chicas y tambien a mi porsupuesto  
Hina: ahh si te involucra a ti bueno...te quier...ohhhh(dijo desmayandose un poco)  
Kowalski: bien tranquila solo ahi que esperar a que esos empresarios vengan por ustedes ahi es donde comenzaremos la fase 1  
Hina: de que?  
Kowalski: NOO, em ya lo veran

Hina: aaa pero no quieres que me vea linda?

Kowalski: no si te vaz

Mireya: y cual es el plan

Kowalski: ya lo veran mañana

Hina: aw pero yo no me quiero sepapar de ti

Kowalski: Skipper cres que me pueda quedar esta noche

Skipper: no lo se...

Hina: andale Skipper porfa

Skipper: tu ni me rueges tu no me tratas bien

Mireya: andale Skipper deja que se quede

Skipper: aw esta bien pero solo hasta mañana

Hina: gracias

Mireya: si gracias (dijo dandole un beso al pinguino)

Skipper si bueno yo ya me voy je, adios

**Mas tarde**

Mireya: ok Hina pueden desvelarse pero recuerda que mañana nos levantaremos a las 4am

Kowalski: TAN TEMPRANO PORQUE?

Hina: a Mireya le gusta entrenar temprano, deecho no recuerdo que nos levantaramos tan temprano

Mireya: antes era a las 5am pero bueno hubo que cambiarlo

Kowalski: 5 AM vaya

Hina: ¿que quieres hacer Kowalski?

Kowalski: no se lo que tu quieras

Mireya: solo que no sean juegos muy rapidos

Hina: que son para ti rapidos

Mireya: como correr y eso

Hina: a no no quiero correr, ya se vamos al parque

Kowalski: no puedo ir muy rapido pero si puedo caminar, vamos

**En el parque**

Hina: son hermosas las estrellas

Kowalski: si lo son

Hina: tienes unos ojos hermosos

Kowalski: igual tu

Hina: pero deseguro no soy mas hermosa que otras pinguinas

Kowalski: para mi lo eres

Hina: pero no soy la mas bella

Kowalski: lo eres para mi

Hina: aw Kowalski

**A la mañana sigiente**

Mireya:oh no aqui vienen esos bobos empresarios  
Hina: cual es el plan de Kowalski?  
Mireya: no tengo idea  
Chat: bien como estan las pinguinas  
Alice: bien la de pelo amarillo un poco palida  
Jef: como que palida  
Alice: am no lo se es raro que se ponga asi  
Jef: un momento que hacen esos 2 pinguinos machos ahi  
Alice: que? Ach como se salieron de su habitat  
Jef: chat creo que nos quieren dar un mensaje  
Chat: mira ese pinguino esta empollando un huevo  
Jef: es verdad  
Chat: tal vez no quieren que nos las llevemos  
Jef: tienes razon es posible, pinguinos ¿no quieren que nos las llevemos?  
Kowalski: (dijo no con la cabeza)  
Chat: eso es tan lindo  
Jef: lo se creo que estos pinguinos realmente aman a esas pinguinas, aw hariamos mal al llebarnoslas  
Chat: si señora Alice canselamos el trato  
Alice: como quieran (zuzurando) idiotas  
Hina: ese era tu plan Kowalski, demostrarles a los empresarios que debemos estar aqui aww eso es tan lindo (dijo besando al pinguino)  
Kowalski (rojo) jeje te amo Hina  
Hina: yo igual Kowalski  
Mireya: que bien alfin logramos quedarnos  
Skipper: una cosa Mireya  
Mireya: que pasa?  
Skipper: pues solo (antes de decir eso beso a Mireya en el pico)  
Mireya: (roja) ¿q que fue eso? (dijo nerviosa)  
Skipper: un beso solamente, no puedo darle un beso a mi novia?  
Mireya: jeje  
Hina: Kowalski, (dijo abrazandolo) prometeme que siempre estaras a mi lado y no me dejaras por otra  
Kowalski: lo prometo amor


	15. Chapter 15 Trucos de Magia

En el habitat de marlene

Marlene: Hina rapido ayudame con este liston, azlo un moño y cuelgalo en la esquina  
Hina: ok, ahii tengo ue sub me a las escaleras (dijo un poco asustada)  
Marlene: si  
Hina: ahi me da miedo (dijo temblando)  
Mireya: lo are  
Hina: gracias marlene  
Marlene: ahi que preparar todo para hacer la fiesta lo mas pronto posible  
Hina: cual fiesta?  
Mireya: la fiesta de primavera Hina  
Hina: primavera?  
Marlene: si primavera, cuando salen las flores y el clima se vuelve calido y lluvioso  
Hina: oooo que impresionante, donde esta kowalski?  
Skipper: aqui vamos llegando (dijo segido por Kowalski, Cabo y Rico  
Hina: AHHHHHH KOWALSKI (dijo lanzandose sobre el)  
Kowalski: tranquila Hina je vas a lastimar a la pequeña (dijo señalando el huevo)  
Hina: ayy perdon iji es que me emociono mucho  
Kowalski: ya Hina  
Hina: que te duele algo?  
Kowalski: mi corazon, por tanto quererte (dijo abrazandola)  
Hina: ay que tierno yo tambn te quiero mucho perdona si soy ritante aveces iji  
Kowalski: ritante? cuando  
Hina: si esque aveces soy como una niña chiquiita pero no lo ago jugando realmente no se por que actuo derrpente asi(dijo confundida)  
[c=12]Almendra San[/c] dice:  
Kowalski: no importa amor  
Marlene: dejense de romance y ayudenme a terminar la decoracion  
Hina: ok n.n  
Marlene: decoracion ya ahora los invitados, tomen entregen estas invitaciones a los animales  
Hina: a todos?  
Marlene: si

Ya despues de que todos repartieron las invitaciones de nuevo en el habitat de marlene.

Hina: ya esta ahora que  
Cabo: un momento aqui dice "obligatorio llebar compañero"  
Marlene: si  
Kowalski: yo pido ir con Hina (dijo agarrandola de la aleta)  
Hina: compañero? pero dice compañero osea hombre, y yo no soy hombre  
Marlene: es un decir, me refiero a algien que te acompañe  
Hina: a ok entonces asi si n.n  
Skipper: vienes conmigo Mireya?  
Mireya: claro  
Cabo: entonces me tengo que ir con Rico  
Rico: ñoño yo me ille con Perky  
Hina: perky quien es esa?  
Rico: mi ñovia  
Hina: pero eso es una muñeca (dijo extrañada)  
Rico: grrrrr wack (sacando una bazooka)  
Hina: waaa(dijo llorando)  
Kowalski: deja a Hina empaz Rico  
Rico: ok  
Hina: ( de tanto susto se desmaya)  
Kowalski: oh ahora tendre que llebarla a la base para despertarla pobre Hina mi queridita  
Cabo: y yo que ago no tengo compañero

En el habitat de las pinguinas

Kowalski: despierta Hina vamos  
Mireya: aun no despierta?  
Kowalski: nooooooo se quedara dormida para siempre nooooooooooooooo(dijo o)  
Hina: ay que me paso (dijo sobandose la cabeza) auuchh  
Kowalski: HINA, NO ME VUELVAS A DAR UN SUSTO COMO ESTE OK (dijo abrazand )  
Hina: pero que hice? ohh devo de arreglarme para la fiesta  
Kowalski: vamos  
Mireya: yo ire a ver a Cabo  
Hina: quien se quedara conmigo  
Kowalski: yooo  
Hina: pero no me puedes ver aun por que es una sorpresa como me vas a ver y eso seria trampaa  
Kowalski: estoy afuera  
Hina: oo a si esta mejor  
Kowalski: estare hasta que salgas  
Hina: ok

Afuera en una banca del zoologico

Mireya: Cabo, Cabo cabitoooo estas aqui? Cabooo  
Cabo: estoy aqui Mireya  
Mireya: a Cabo que haces aqui solito  
Cabo: nada esperando a que empieze la fiesta para solo sin pareja (dijo poniendose )  
Mireya: aaa no estes triste Cabo  
Cabo: pero esque no tengo con quien  
Sheldon: hola Cabo, te acuerdas de mi?  
Cabo: (mientras empezaba a subir la cabeza) ooo no puede ser eres tu Sheldon  
Sheldon: si soy yo, sorprendido?  
Cabo: tu como crees que estoy (dijo mientras le daba un abrazo)  
Mireya: y ese conejo que?  
Cabo: el es sheldon era y es mi mejor amigo desde que eramos mas jovenes n.n  
Sheldon: si Cabo, estoy dispuesto a olvidar ese horrible pasado ya supere a Candy  
Mireya: quien es Candy?  
Cabo: aa Candy (mientras se ponia algo rojo dijo) era una chica que era novia de Sheldon  
Sheldon: si pero un accidente en ese pasado me la quito(dijo enojado)  
Cabo: o si lo siento tanto por eso, pero en fin te gustaria acompañarme o mejor dicho ser mi compañero en un baile en un habitat de una amiga?  
Sheldon: aa si claro por supuesto  
Cabo: que bien gracias por aceptar a y por cierto ya mero es no Mireya?  
Mireya: es dentro de dos horas  
Cabo: o que bueno iji

En el habitat de las pinguinas

Kowalski: ya estas Hina  
Hina: ya merito NO REPROCHES, quiero verme bonita...ya voy espera  
Kowalski: ok  
Hina: ya estoy y que tal? (salio con el pelo bien chino y brillante con los ojos pintados de color rosa, las pestañas largas, y una diadema en su cabello).  
Kowalski: ay mama (dijo sorprendido)  
Hina: oo esta mal (dijo algo triste)  
Kowalski: no, este, tu esta, como, estas quiero decir estas muy linda que linda hermosa, nisiquiera ay una palabra en el diccionario para describ lo  
Hina: a entonces si te gusto (dijo abrazando al pinguino) gracias n.n

Afuera de camino a la base

Mireya: Cabo sigo preguntando y espero que no les moleste pero exactamente que paso en ese "pasado"  
Cabo: perdoname si soy grosero, pero eso ya es pasado ya se olvido no sheldon?  
Sheldon: se lo d e no importa, ya lo supere  
Cabo: como quieras sheldon n.n  
Sheldon: bueno todo empezo cuando eramos jovenes estabamos en verano y yo queria hacer mi acto de magia para todo el pueblo, y Cabo se ofrecio para ser mi asistente  
Mireya: hacian magia?  
Cabo: sii  
Sheldon: si, como decia invite a mi novia Candy para que me viera hacer magia y quize hacer un acto con hipnosis en Cabo, consistia en tomar una cubeta de sardinas apestosas y guachinangos pasados y arrojarselas a un tejon en la cabeza, desgraciadamente Cabo no me dijo que era inmune a la hipnosis  
y practicamente cuando vio al tejon se hecho a correr y dejo caer esa cubeta sobre mi , (cambiando de tono a molesto) y me humillo por completo NO SOLO FRENTE A MI NOVIA SI NO DE TODO EL MUNDO Y FUE CUANDO ESCAPE Y VIVI UNA MISERABLE VIDA RECORDANDO ESE PASADO, (cambiando a tono calmado) pero ya todo esta bien  
Mireya: vayaa y Cabo ¿porque no dijiste nada?  
Cabo: me dio un poquis de pena iji

En el habitat de Marlene

Marlene: ok ya empezaran a llegar todos oh estoy nerviosa  
Hina: hola Marlene n.n  
Kowalski: hola  
Marlene: aa Hina Kowalski ya llegaron, ponganse comodos ahi sardinas por aya y robalos por aculla y ponche mas alado  
Hina: mite mite (significa en español mira mira) me veo bonita no?  
Marlene: brillante je  
Mireya y Skipper: ya vinimos  
Marlene: hola pasen pasen  
Cabo: hola ya llegamos  
Marlene: y ese conejo esponjoso Cabo?  
Hina: oaoaaaaaaa es un conejito (dijo lanzandose sobre el)  
Sheldon: soy Sheldon mucho gusto  
Cabo: es mi amigo Sheldon de la infancia hace trucos de magia  
Hina: que bello belloo conejito (dijo abrazandolo fuerte)  
Sheldon: oh miren que ahi el el cabello de esta damisela (dijo sacando un ramo de flores)  
Hina: oaaaaa para mi graciass  
Marlene: que cool, cres poder hacer un acto de magia para mi fiesta Sheldon?  
Hina: mira Kowalski que hermosas flores me dio Sheldon no son adorables  
Kowalski: a por favor todos son trucos baratos  
Sheldon: ( ritado) trucos...  
Hina: ooooo pero por que dices eso la magia existe  
Sheldon: (furioso) para tu informacion soy un mago profecional y si yo quiero puedo aparecerte en la antartida si asi me lo propongo (dijo apareciendo una varita de mago)  
Kowalski: ahi si tu  
Hina: aver yo quiero ver que lo aparescas en la antartida  
Sheldon: ok, (levantando los brazos) truka tiki trica que este ingenuo se aparesca en la antartica

Derrepente Kowalski desaparece

Hina: aaaaaaaahhhh que chido si fue real  
Sheldon: gracias, gracias,  
Hina: ademas de que el conejito es lindo es mago de verdad que padre, ahora lo puedes aparecer de nuevo aqui?  
Sheldon: claro  
Hina: oooaaa quiero ver  
Sheldon: sigilo, chino que aparesca de nuevo el pinguino

Derrepente Kowalski aparece

Hina: oaaaa es verdad es un mago de verdad la magia si existe  
Kowalski: brrrr tengo frio  
Hina: eso te mereces por no creer en la magia tonto¡  
Kowalski: pppp pura cccconsidencia  
Hina: que ignorante eres kowalski aun asi no crees en la magia entonces le pedIRe al conejito lindo que te aparesca en el oceano pacifico aver si asi crees  
Kowalski: NO NO SI CREO EN LA MAGIA, SI ES UN MAGO  
hina: a verdad hmmm  
Sheldon: tambien soy experto en hipnosis  
Hina: aver quiero que me hipnotise  
Kowalski: JAMAS HINA, no permitire que te aga algo ridiculo  
Hina: SI YO QUIERO QUE ME HIPNOTISE LO ARE, quiero hipnotisame a mi  
Skipper: cielos que voz, bajale dos rayitas loca  
Hina: YOOOOOOO  
Sheldon: ok,ok  
Hina: siii  
Sheldon: mira el reloj (dijo mostrandole un reloj)  
Hina: (quedandose m ando el reloj y poco a poco se quedo dormida)  
Sheldon: ahora eres... amm... un lemur si, cuando chasquee mis dedos seras una tierna lemur fiestera clap(chasqueo los dedos)  
Hina: (en ese momento empezo a bailar como julien)  
Sheldon: que increible jaja ahora parece mas normal  
Kowalski: noooo Hinaaaa hablame  
Hina: ( seguia bailando )  
Kowalski: regresala a la normalidad ahora  
Sheldon: ok cuando chasque mis dedos otra vez regresaras a la normalidad, clap  
Hina: oo que pasoo o ya desperte oaaaa otra ves  
Kowalski: Hina estabas bailando como Julien  
Hina: (le dio una bofetada a Kowalski) como te atreves a decir esas babosadas  
Sheldon: alguien mas que dude que sea un mago hipnotista hmmm  
Skipper: yo aun lo dudo (dijo caminando al frente)  
Hina: aver ves skipper es mas valiente que tu kowalski (dijo sacandole la lengua al mas alto)  
Sheldon: ok bueno voy a hipnotisarte, te parece?  
Hina: has que le aga como un pato  
Sheldon: mira el reloj pinguino  
Hina: AHHH DONDE QUEDO MI REFRESCO  
Kowalski: lo tienes en tu aleta Hina  
Hina: oooo ya lo sabia tonto¡  
Sheldon: ahora pinguino, cuando chasque mis dedos seras el cobarde mas cobarde de todos, clap  
Hina: pero eso ya es  
Skipper: aaaa un conejo, ahhhhhh os, ahhhh una ardilla gigante, ahhhh sombra dios estoy rodeado de monstruoooos ahhhhhhhh  
Hina: oye estupido no me digas que soy montruo por si acaso kowalski y los demas pero yo no oistes¡  
Mireya: noo vuelve a la normalidad a mi amor  
Hina: no asi dejalo se ve chistoso ja, esta mas cobarde d lo que ya estaba  
Sheldon: cuando chasque mis dedos volveras a la normalidad clap  
Hina: naa ya lo volvio a la normalidad achh  
Skipper: (sacudiendose la cabeza) brr que paso  
Hina: te volvistes mas cobarde d lo que estabas  
Hina: RIANSEENN TODOS O VERANN  
Mireya: Hinaaa (dijo mirandola enojada)  
Hina: vuelveee a hipnotisarme a mi  
Sheldon: am yo despues  
Hina: QUEEEE (dijo agarrando al conejo y subiendolo) como que despues  
Hina: ay este refresco sabe rarisimo  
Sheldon: esque no es refresco  
Hina: que es segun tu tonto  
Sheldon: lo cambie con mi magia por jabon  
Hina: jabon jaja ese es el peor chiste que me an dicho tonto ya te crees el sabelotodo  
Sheldon: y entonces porque escupes burbujas? este yo ire a prepararme para mi acto  
Hina: ahh espera aun no te he dado tu paliza tonto (dijo mientras saltaba hacia el

Derrepente el conejo desaparecio

Hina: aaa ADONDE SE FUE ESE CONEJO  
Hina: f estoy exausta tendre que agarrar achh demonios ya no hay refresco nimodo me tendre que conformar con vino  
Kowalski: que te pasa Hina?  
Hina: a mi nadaaa  
Rico: holla (dijo llegando con Perky)  
Hina: no te preocupes  
Julien: ya llego el rey de la fietaaaaaaaaa  
Mort: soy el compañero del rey  
Hina: a y llego el amigo del estropajo, el recojedor jaja  
Marlene: porque no viniste con Morise?  
Julien: esque se enfemo y no pudo venir esta estornudando y estornudando  
Cabo: atencion todooos ahora el mago mas grande de toooooodoooos mi mejor amigo SHELDONNNN  
Sheldon: holaa a todoos  
Hina: para que saludas si ya todos te conocemos  
Sheldon: ¬¬ ok primero nesesito a 6 personas, Kowalski, Hina, Skipper, Mireya, Rico y Marlene  
Hina: siii  
Sheldon: ponganse adentro de esta jaula  
Hina: uuuu que sorprendente (dijo con tono sarcastico)  
Sheldon (listo ya todos en jaula dijo) y Cabito chin chin vamonos de aqui

Derrepente todos desaparecieron

Hina: ay donde estamos en mexico?  
Sheldon: no estan a punto de morir, jaja estan colgando de un barranco donde abajo los espera una muerte segura  
[Hina: no si te arranco el pescueso estupidooo¡  
Sheldon: estan en una jaula  
Hina: a si pues intentare romperla como la ves  
Sheldon: te electrocutaras  
Hina: ay si o te...(dijo mientras se electrocutaba)  
Cabo: no, tan... rapido (dijo algo agotado)  
Sheldon: como llegaste tan rapido?  
Hina: a tu ccrees que eso me detendra (dijo balbuseando)  
Cabo: chicos los salvare  
Sheldon: ni lo creas, tienes que pagar por robarme a Candy  
Hina: candy que eso no es dulce en ingles, que basofia encerio  
Cabo: yo no me la robe Sheldon  
Hina: quien es candy una especie de dulce mexicano?  
Sheldon: no era mi novia antes de que Cabo me umiyara y arruinara mi vida, Cabo te vi con ella te estaba abrazando  
Hina: que te quejas por un abrazo es como si abrazara a skipper y kowalski se enojara (dijo mientras abrazaba a skipper)  
Kowalski: grrrrrr  
Hina: ves ahi esta el idiota no aguanta achh encerio  
Sheldon: no me importa, tu te la robaste y la vida de tus amigos es el precio  
Hina: pero yo no me meti en nadaa o si solo se que le robe una ves un dulce a una niña, y por que me m as de esa forma kowalski ee  
Kowalski: ...  
Hina: ya mi kowalski pon tu carita linda y tierna como siempre, en que estaba a si, LIBRANOS O PROBARAS MIS PUÑOS CUÑAO  
Cabo: escucha Sheldon Candy me abrazo porque estaba preocupado por ti y accidentalmente me abrazo y se fue a buscarte  
Hina: igual con kowalski  
Sheldon: pruebalo  
Cabo: no tengo pruebas Sheldon  
Sheldon: entonces tus amigos se mueren  
Hina: yo no pero los demas sii  
Sheldon: tu tambien  
Hina: ay si atrevete  
Sheldon: abra cadabra que esta pinguina se duerma en la jaula  
Hina: como si pudieras dorm...(derrepente se quedo dormida)  
Sheldon: listo jaja ahora a soltar la...  
Candy: no lo agas Sheldon  
Sheldon:como? que Candy?  
Mireya: esa es Candy?  
Sheldon: Candy, que haces aqui?  
Candy: oi todo y vine a detenerte, por favor no lo agas sheldon tu no eras asii  
Sheldon: pero el me humyo  
Candy: si pero el no lo hizo aproposito solo queria ayudarte  
Sheldon: me pudo ayudar diciendome que era inmune a la hipnosis  
Candy: tal ves en ese momento lo olvido, sheldon cualquiera tiene errores  
Cabo: no, fue porque no me dijo cual era el acto  
Candy: ves ademas tu no le dijistes cual era el acto y ese tambien fue tu error  
Cabo: si me lo hubiers dicho que era con tejonees tal vez no me hubiera atrevido a mentir  
Candy: ves sheldon no lo agas por favor  
Sheldon: bien, dejame bajarlos patas de cabra que venga la jaula

En eso la jaula se regreso hacia el pabimento

Mireya: ay gracias  
Candy: gracias Sheldon por comprender  
Sheldon: bueno este yo no puedo contunuar asi me voy  
Candy: bueno cuidate mucho por favor y recuerda que siempre pensando positivamente te ayuda en todo n.n a sheldon no te falta otra cosa despertar a la niña

Mientras hina seguia dormida

Sheldon: a si lo siento, no importa despertara mañana  
Candy: ok  
Sheldon: ban bum me voy a cancun  
Hina: ay que paso.  
Cabo: pero dijo que te ibas a despertar mañana  
Hina: quien dijo semejante tonteria eee¡  
Candy: mi trabajo aqui termino, adios cabito  
Hina: y quien es ella  
Skipper: es Candy  
Hina: a el dulce mexicano  
Mireya: la novia de Sheldon  
Hina: ahh ok  
Candy: ex de hecho  
Hina: pero un dia que me encuentre de nuevo a ese conejo me las va a pagar oiiieron¡  
Mireya: mira una carta para Hina  
Hina: para quien para mii

Querida pinguina te deje este regalo para que no me partas mi suave carita

Hina: donde esta el regalo, QUIERO MI REGALO O ME LAS PAGARA

Derrepente una linda rosa con olor aparecio en el cabello de la pinguina

Hina: una rosa en mi cabellooo yo creii que eran no se joyas o algo que realmente me gustara pero.. lo vale  
Mireya: bueno vamonos a la base  
Hina: ahh marlene gracias por la tipo fiesta que nos hicistes  
Kowalski: ya me voy yo tambien estoy exausto  
Hina: si ya largate ojala y no te pase nada en el camino  
Kowalski: adiooos


	16. Chapter 16 Ignorando Ordenes

**Disculpen la tardansa esque andamos bien apuradas porque la compu donde tenemos los caps se descompuso asi que por lo pronto falta el capitulo anterior llamado "Problemas con lunacornios" lo publicaremos luego en ese capitulo es cuando la hija de Kowalski y Hina nace, esperamos que nos perdonen. u.u**

* * *

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Cabo: aw el capitulo de hoy estuvo súper adorable

Rico: ñakuli ni

Skipper: Rico tiene razón Cabo esos caballos te hacen mal en el cerebro

_Derepente__ el programa se cancela y se pone un comercial del festival camiones monstruos._

Cabo: ay no eso no es adorable (dijo tapándose los ojitos) no le veré

Rico: yujuu camiones monstruo pollemos ill podemos ill (dijo a su líder)

Kowalski: eso si es chido

Cabo: no lo se Kowalski esos festivales son muy extraños y violentos

Kowalski: por esoo es emocionante

Rico: chiiiii

Kowalski: podemos Skipper?

Skipper: negatorio soldados mañana tenemos un montón de misiones que hacer

Kowalski: pero no podemos posponerlas

Skipper: no Kowalski tenemos que seguir el intinerario además van a ir muchos humanos y pueden descubrirlos

Kowalski: mmm bueno (dijo algo triste)

Rico: oomm

Cabo: fiu

Skipper: no salgan vuelvo en unos minutos (dijo saliendo por la escotilla)

Kowalski: mm debemos planear una fuga para nos a ese festival

Rico: chiii

Cabo: QUE ESTA LOCOS

Kowalski: por favor Cabo no seas agua fiestas

Cabo: no, no me voy a calmar si Skipper se entera de que nos fugamos quien sabe como nos va a ir

_En ese momento iban entrando las pinguinas_

Hina: a donde se van a fugar?

Kowalski: aaam a a a un lugar

Hina: a donde (dijo disgustandose)

Mireya: un clasico escape y que usaran dinamita, estrategia y sigilosidad?

Kowalski: bueno les dire pero no le digan a Skipper

Hina: bien

Hinski: puedo ir

Rico: ño es pelligoso

Kowalski: queremos ir al gran festival de camiones monstruos

Hina: ay suena muy feo

Kowalski: son camiones monstruos gigantes estrellandose unos a los otros y chocando con posibles explosiones y o colisiones

Hina: (ocultandose debajo de la mesa) ayy no se si deba

Kowalski: vamos Hina sera genial ademas iras conmigo

Hina: pero la niña

Kowalski: podemos dejarla con Marlene

Hina: no se que tal si me pasa algo malo

Kowalski: nada va a pasar Hina y si pasa yo te protego

Hina: bueno ya esta bien

Mireya: hey hey alto alto, Skipper les autorizo ir a ese festivel?

Kowalski: mmmm si si claro que si

Hina: por que te pones nervioso

Cabo: no (empujando al mas alto) no lo hizo

Mireya: aa con que van a tratar de fugarse

Hina: fugarze? que es eso se come

Mireya: no es cuando te escapas de un lugar sin permiso, volviendo al tema no los vamos a ayudar a fugarze, Skipper es su oficial al mado y deben obedecerlo asi que adios (dijo marchandose por la compurta)

hina: pero quiero ir

Mireya: Hina si fueramos los humanos te descubririan sin problema asi que tampoco iras (dijo asomandose por la compuerta) vamonos

Hina: pero quiero estar con Kowalski (dijo abrazandolo)

Mireya: quedate un rato pero te espero en el cuartel a las 8 comprende (dijo con una mirada molesta)

Hina: pero

Mireya: sin peros

Hina: bueno (dijo triste)

Hina: perdon no podre u.u

Kowalski: no digas tonterias Hina iremos

Hina: desobedecer a Mireya no puedo no lo are no me metere en problemas con ella

Kowalski: PORFAVOR, que es lo pero que te puede hacer

Hina: ayy no entiendes me puede golpear o algo peor y no quiero pasar por eso

Kowalski: no, si no se entera

Hina: se va enterar si no vuelvo a las 8

Kowalski: vuelve a las 8 nosotros iremos por ti

Hina: se dara cuenta

Rico: nooooo

Kowalski: lo tenemos todo trazado

Cabo: si se fugan le dire a Skipper (dijo con tono amenazador)

Kowalski: mm no queria llegar a este punto pero... RICO saca al reen

Rico: chiiii wack (dijo sacando el lunacornio favorito firmado de Cabo)

Hina: no no le agan daño a Cabo (dijo abrazando a cabo)

Kowalski: a el no le va a pasar nada pero a su lunacornio si

Hina: no tampoco le agan daño por favor

Cabo: NOOO MI LUNACORNIO AUTOGRAFIADO NOO PORFAVOR

Hina: por favor no le agan nadaa

Kowalski: tranquilo cabito solo tienes que venir con nosotros y despues del evento te lo devolveremos si no, bueno no me gustaria ser el lunacornio cerca de Rico

Hina: por favor cabo ven con nosotros

Rico: muajajajajaja (dijo sosteniendo el peluche)

Cabo: ok, pero no esta para nada bien lo que vamos a hacer

Kowalski: bien Rico guardalo

Hina: y cuando iran por mi ?

Kowalski: mm no se cuando normalmente Mireya se va a dormir?

Hina: no se como a las 9 o 10

Kowalski: ok si el evento empieza a las 11 iremos por ti a las 10:50 solo asegurate de que Mireya este dormida, luego iremos a dejar a Hinski con Marlene y nos vamos al evento

Hina: bueno pero aun no estoy muy segura si sera muy buena idea que valla (dijo algo nerviosa)

Kowalski: tranquila tu conozes bien a Mireya y sabes que es lo que la hace dormir igual que nosotros conozemos perfectamente que hace dormir a Skipper cierto Rico

Rico: uu chiiii jajaja

Hina: bueno, pero me refiero al evento

Kowalski: que ahi con el ?

Hina: que tengo miedo (dijo cubriendose los ojos)

Kowalski: no te preocupes va a ser divertido

Hina: DIVERTIIDO QUE TIENE DE DIVERTIDO CAMIONES MONTRUOSOS CHOCANDOSE

Kowalski: que muchas veces fallan y tienen que volver a intentarlo haciendo acrobasias

Rico: KABOOOOOOM Y KABLAMUUUU JAJAJAJA

Hina: ya basta rico me asustas mas (dijo abrazando al mas alto)

_derrepente suena la campana del zoologico_

Hina: ooo que hora son?

Rico: las ocho

Hina: tan pronto bueno ya me voy nos vemos alrato n.n adios

**En la base de las pinguinas**

Hina: Mireya ya llegue

Mireya: Hina llegaste 2 minutos tarde, puedo preguntar porque?

Hina: esque me detuve platicando un poquito con Kowalski (dijo algo roja)

Mireya: oh esta bien

Hina: o Mireya no estas cansada?

Mireya: nunca Hina, aun en el zoologico debo mantenerme alerta por si acaso viene un enemigo o 100 o 10000 (dijo algo alterada)

Hina: pero estas alterada debes como quiera tomar un descanso no quieres que te traiga tu te favorito n.n

Mireya: andas en algo puedo verlo en tu cara (dijo observandola) pero si claro un te me encantaria

Hina: si dejame te lo traigo n.n

hina: ten como te gusta te lo prepare con mucho amor (dijo algo nerviosa)

Mireya: gracias Hina (dijo tomandolo)

Hina: (pensando) ojala el te funcione.

_9 pm_

Mireya: bien ve ya a dormir Hina aaaaaam me quedare un rato aaaam haciendo guardia (dijo bostezando)

Hina: (zuzurrando) dulces sueños Mireya

Mireya: (pensando) no debo dormi...rme...debo...segir...zzzzzzzzzzzz...despierta grr maldito te... (dijo quedandose dormida sentada en la mesa

Hina: lo siento Mireya (dijo en voz baja)

Hina: ahora tengo que esperar a los chicos

_10:50pm_

Kowalski: Hina (dijo zusurrando)

Hina: kowalski (dijo dandole un beso) me siento mal por averle echo esto a mireya

Kowalski: que le hiziste?

Hina: la dormi con un te (dijo )

Kowalski: ya veo

Hina: ojala y que no me meta en problemas

Rico: ñooo

Hina: lo unico bueno de esto esque estare a tu lado (dijo tomandolo de la aleta al mas alto)

Kowalskki: bueno vamonos

Mireya: ALTO AHII (dijo con los ojos cerrados)

Cabo: ahi no les dije que nos meteriamos en problemas (dijo agitando a Hina) QUE VAMOS A HACER

Rico: Hina dale una bofetada

Hina: no. perdoname Mireya no lo volvere hacer pero por favor no digas mi secreto por favor

Mireya: SILENCIO, no tienen a donde huir rusos, van a pagar (dijo aun con los ojos cerrados)

Hina: perdoname no diivulgues ese secreto por favor no me agas sufrir (dijo incada) espera rusos?

Hina: porque cree ella que somos rusos

Mireya: no se van a escapar zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hina: por que creeia que eramos rusos

Kowalski: mmm debe ser sonambula

Hina: sonambula? que es eso una de tus exnovias?

Kowalski: no, es cuando una persona camina o habla dormida

Hina: ahh entonces tu eres sonambulo

Kowalski: yo? claro que no

Hina: sii por que una ves que todos estabamos en una fiesta de Marlene te dormistes y empezastes a decir '' te amo Hina te amo te amo te amo'' y no dejastes de decir eso

Kowalski: bueno esque un sonambulo no se acuerda de lo que hizo cuando despierta

Hina: como quiera me gusta verte sonambulo

Kowalski: vamonos se nos ara tarde

Hina: si pero quiero ir a tu lado (dijo abrazandolo)

Hinski: mami, papi (dijo jalando sus aletas) Mireya esta bien?

Hina: ayy que haces aqui Hinski? tu deberias estar con Marlene o no Kowalski?

Hinski: esque queria estar contigo asi que me escape hasta ti

Hina: no quiero que te pase algo malo, regresate con Marlene

Hinski: ok

Hina: ahora cambiando de caracter (dijo dirijiendose a kowalski) MIRA LO Q ME PONES EN RIESGOOOOOO

Kowalski: como?

Hina: como que como, mira lo que me haces pasar (dijo algo furiosa)

Cabo: si te dije que era mala idea am una pregunta Hina, como Mireya se queda dormida parada

Hina: no se pero ese no es el punto, tu y el otro o hacen que me meta en muchos problemas (dijo volteandose de espaldas y poniendo los brazos cruzados)

Cabo: YO, YO SOY EL QUE NO QUERIA VENIR

Hina: no tuu RICO Y KOWALSKI

Kowalski: bueno pero ya estamos aqui asi que vamonos

Hina: voy para que me meta en mas problemas eee

**En el festival**

Hina: les are la ley del hielo hmm, me ire por aca y ustedes por alla para que ya no me molesten o me den mala suerte hmm

Kowalski: aaa no te quedas con nosotros

Hina: quieres matarme acasoo?

kowalski: noooo

Hina: a es cierto les estoy haciendo la ley del shhhhh

Rico: milla milla KABLAMUUUU YUJUUU

Hina: hmmmm

Hina: ire a ver por aca , AYYY que bonito eso de alla (dijo corriendo hacia lo apuntado)

Kowalski: HINA NO TE SEPARES MUCHO, vamos Rico

Rico: ñoooo qello ver kaboom

Kowalski: vamos (dijo jalandolo de las plumas de la cabeza) tu igual Cabo

Hina: ay que bello globo (dijo escalando un camion para tomar dicho objeto)

Kowalski: noooo (dijo abrazandola) HINA NO ME ASUSTES ASI, que tal si te pierdes?

Hina: sueltame no seas niña solo tomare el globo y ya me bajare de aqui (dijo empujandolo)

Hina: ee que demonios por que tiembla este camion ee ?

Hina: no me deja alcanzar el globo (dijo subiendo mas y mas)

_Derepente__ una rata toma el globo y lo lleva abajo_

Hina: oye mi globo, ay por que se mueve esta cosa

Kowalski: ven vamos por el globo (dijo bajándola)

Hina: me las va a pagar (dijo haciendo un lado al mas alto)

Hina: OYE DEVUELVEME EL GLOBOO (dijo corriendo hacia la rata)

Rata: oh si no que pingüina

Hina: te voy a golpear hasta que mueras

Rata: ahí si tu (después de decir eso la rata silbo y millones de ratas llegaron igual que una gigante)

Hina: grrr no me importa que sean todos ustedes acabare con todos (dijo lanzándose sobre ellos)

Rey rata: oye espera avecita (dijo agarrandola con una mano) vamos no queremos hacerte nada

Hina: ay si tú suéltame yaa (dijo molesta)

Kowalski: rata suéltala

Rey rata: ustedes así que esta ave esta con ustedes jajaja, RATAS CAPTUREN A ESOS PINGUINOS

Hina: suéltame tontoo

Rey rata: no ahí problema (dijo soltándola en una jaula para gatos oxidada) y ahí te quedas

Hina: déjame salir no que no me ibas hacer nada eee

Rey rata: jaja eso será después que capture a tus amigos

Hina: hazles algo te las vas a ver conmigo

Rico: chon muchas ratas

Cabo: Kowalski Rico auxilio me capturaron

Rico: huy no che llevan a cabo

Rey rata: ven pa ca pingüino (dijo amarrándolo y metiéndolo a la jaula)

Rico: holla jeje

Hina: achh

Kowalski: jamás me encerraran porque tengo el poder de la ciencia, y cuando tengo el poder de la ciencia yo... (lo interrumpe el rey rata encerrándolo en la jaula)

Hina: ayy bien echo kowalski te felicito eres mi héroe ee (dijo irónicamente)

Cabo: que vamos a hacer, aun si escapamos el zoológico abrirá en unas horas y luego Skipper se levantara, se dará cuenta que no estamos y luego ay quien sabe como me va a ir por no haber dicho nada (dijo con tono triste)

Hina: sii vieron lo que hicieron ustedes dos decían ay no nos va a pasar nada vámonos, y miren como andamos son unos idiotas hmm

Kowalski: ya por favor déjenme pensar en algo mmm

Hina: y mas vale que pienses en algo bueno

Rey rata: bien ahora dejaremos la jaula aquí, espérenos vamos a preparar una caldera de agua de drenaje para echarlos en ella jajaja

Hina: ay no quiero morir (dijo llorando)

Mireya: pues hoy no será ese día (dijo entrando con Skipper por la alcantarilla)

Hina: ahhhh moriré hoy lo sabia (dijo llorando mas)

Mireya: cálmate no les aremos daño

Hina: enserio por que Kowalski me obligo no quería pero el me obligo

Skipper: desobedecieron nuestras órdenes y véanse ahora y debemos confesarles algo muchachos

Hina: que?

Mireya: la verdad no los dejamos ir porque nosotros 2 íbamos a ir al evento y no queríamos que les pasara algo

Hina: ajjaaa ahora te debo de regañar

Mireya: CLARO QUE NO, esto no cambia el hecho de que me desobedeciste y me dejaste inconsciente

Hina: pero ya dije que Kowalski me obligo y no quería

Mireya: esta bien por ahora ahí que sacarlos de aquí

Hina: si sácame de aquí

Skipper: bien cuando les de la señal empujan la puerta lo mas fuerte que puedan yyyy ahora ya ya

Hina: ayy que dura esta me duele mi alita ahhhh me esta sangrando

Mireya: listo ya esta salgamos rápido ahora

Hina: au au au mi alitaaa

Skipper: Kowalski revisión medica

Hina: esque nací con problemas de sangre ósea que con una rajadita que me pase pierdo litros de sangre

Kowalski: no ahí problema y listo ya estas vendada

Hina: por lo menos detener la sangre pudiste hacer

**En la base de los pingüinos**

Hina: gracias Mireya gracias Skipper (dijo abrazando a ambos)

Mireya: no ahí problema Hina

Hina: estos 3 no pudieron hacer nada solo puras babosadas

Mireya: bueno ahi que irnos antes de que abran el zoologico


	17. Chapter 17 El Accidente

**Aqui otro cap mas del fanfic :D ojala les guste**

* * *

**En el habitat de las ****pinguinas**

Hina: Mireyaaaaaaaaa¡ donde estas? (dijo asustada)

Mireya: que que nos atacan? (dijo saliendo de una de las habitaciones)

Hina: oaaaa ahi estaaasss (dijo lanzandose sobre ella)

Mireya: que pasa Hina, te lastimaron, o es esa Doris tratando de lastimar a Hinski,? QUE (dijo alterada)

Hina: noo solo queria preguntarte si puedo ir a visitar a los pinguinos?

Mireya: no sera a Kowalski? (dijo con tono sarcastico)

Hina: je (dijo roja de las mejillas) bueno si a el

Hina: si puedo ir averlo y quiero llevar a Hinski por que ella tambien quiere verlo si se puede entonces?

Mireya: am claro, si no me nesesitas para algo mas me ire a entrenar, am y ten cuidado

Hina: graciias Mireya (dijo dandole un abrazo) vámonos a ver a tu papa

Hinski: siiiii

**En la base de los pinguinos**

Hina: hola chicos

Hinski: hola

Kowalski: Hina, Hinski como estan? (dijo abrazandolas)

hina: bien je y que haces?

Kowalski: mesclando unos quimicos para ver si podia hacer un acido que derrita cosas organicas

hina: ooh imprecionante

hina: Cabo puedes llevar a Hisnki a jugar por favor (dijo con una sonrisa)

Cabo: claro ven Hinski

hinski: sii yupiii

hina: Skipper y ahora por que estan sin hacer nada de lo que hacen ee?

Skipper: (con su taza de cafe) no ah habido ninguna mision el zoologico a estado muy tranquilo

hina: sii ya se que bueno que esta asi n.n

aaww te ves retierno con tu taza de cafe dejame tomarte una

foto (dijo sacando su camara y apuntando a Skipper)

Skipper: esta bien

hina: bien ya esta que lindo salistes gracias (dijo dandole un abrazo)

Rico: hollaa Hina (dijo entrando a la base)

hinski: a Rico

hina: donde andabas Rico?

Rico: am poll aiii

hina: ji hablas muy tierno (dijo poniendose roja)

Kowalski: mmm esa cara y esos ojos, ahora que explotaste Rico

hina: si que explotastes ahora Rico (dijo mientras agarraba uno de los quimicos de kowalski)

Rico: uñas cochas

hina: mm valla que lindos colores de tus quimicos kowalski (dijo agarrando varios frascos de esas cosas)

Kowalski: ten cuidado con ellos Hina (dijo con tono preocupado)

hina: ay que puede pasar son solo colores (dijo abriendo uno y mezclandolo con otro)

Kowalski: HINA NOOO

Derrepente exploto el recipiente y se lleno de humo la habitacion

Kowalski: cof, cof HINA, HINA DONDE ESTAS RESPONDE (dijo buscandola desesperadamente)

Skipper: kowalskiii (dijo gritando desesperado) aquii esta

Kowalski: HINA, respondeme, estas bien? (dijo levantandola)

hina: cof cof no puedo respirar cof bien...(dijo tosiendo aun)

Kowalski: ya ya Hina ya se esta desbanesiendo el humo

hina: me siento muy mareada por que esta el cuarto muy oscuro, kowalski donde estas ?

Kowalski: estoy aqui Hina aqui enfrente tuyo

hina: pero..pero no te veo no veo nada nada de nada (dijo empezando a asustarse)

Kowalski: ai no es posible que la mezcla de los quimicos te ayan dejado ciega

hina: QUEEEE¡ CIEGGAAAA¡ no no puedo estar ciega (dijo levantandose alarmada)

Kowalski: no creo que sea mucho tiempo (dijo abrazandola)

hina: noo no quiero estar ciega y no puedo (dijo separandose del pinguino)

hina: como le explicare esto a Mireya (dijo empezando a llorar)

Kowalski: ya ya Hina no llores fue un accidente

hina: como no voy a llorar kowalski (dijo abrazando por accidente a Skipper)

Skipper: amm Hina

hina: que pasa kowalski te duele algo

Skipper: soy Skipper no Kowalski

hina: oo perdon (dijo poniendose roja)

hina: como puedes estar calmado kowalski mientras estoy ciega, claro verdad no te importa que este ciegaaa

Kowalski claro que me importa, voy a buscar una cura ahora

hina: me ire al habitat donde esta mireya (dijo caminando mientras choco con la pared)

hina: auchh

Skipper: Cabo y yo te llebaremos, Hinski quedate aqui

hinski: q le pasa a mama?

Skipper: nada tu solo quedate aqui

hinski: bueno

hina: quien me llevara a mi habitat?

Skipper: Cabo y yo

Cabo: aqui estoy a tu izquierda Hina

hina: ayy que lindos son conmigo (dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno )

**En el habitat de las pinguinas**

Skipper: listo ya llegamos

hina: ay graciias (dijo caminando y luego callendose al suelo)

Mireya: Hina? Que pasa, estas bien? (dijo levantandola)

hina: Mireya donde estas ?

Mireya: aqui ¿no me vez?

hina: (empezando a llorar dijo) noo

Mireya: pero porque, que te paso?

hina: estoy ciega mireya

Mireya: QUEEE, PORQUE QUE PASO QUIEN FUE? dime quien fue para patearlo por dejarte asi

hina: fue mi culpa convine algunos liquidos de colores de kowalski y exploto el recipiente y pues quede ciega

Mireya: ay Hina ven te subire a tu cama

hina: ya no sirvo para nada (dijo subiendose a su cama)

Mireya: no digas eso Hina, ai una cura verdad Skipper?

Skipper: Kowalski dijo que la buscaria

hina: gracias Skipper y tambien a ti cabo por traerme

hina: un minuto que hora es ya es noche ?

Cabo: am si ya son las 7 ¿porque?

hina: a crei que todavia era de dia

Cabo: je no te preocupes cuidaremos a Hinski

hina: por favor cuidenla muy bien

Mireya: y yo te cuidare aqui en el cuartel Hina, para que no te lastimes

hina: pero quiero ir a visitar a kowalski tambien no me puedo quedar aqui los dias en este habitat encerrada

Skipper: yo le dire que venga a visitarte

hina: gracias skipper, am skipper

Skipper: si?

hina: perdoname por antes actuar tan grosera contigo esque no se por que actuo derrepente como niña pequeña y encerio perdoname por decirte cosas feas todo este tiempo

Skipper: esta bien

Mireya: Hina voy a consegir la cena que quieres cenar

hina: lo que sea esta bien

Mireya: esta bien cocinare sushi

hina: mm q rico, no quieren cenar chicos

Cabo: claro cenaremos hoy todos aqui verdad Mireya

Mireya: a si claro tambien le dire a Kowalski para que venga

hina: deverdad (dijo emocionada ) graciias muchachos

Mireya: bien tu quedate aqui y no te muevas para nada

hina: bueno aqui los espero

**unos minutos mas tarde**

hina: ay por que tardaran tanto

Mireya: ya llegamos, bien te ayudare a llegar a la mesa Hina

hina: pss por favor se llegar a la mesa(dijo caminando pero derrepente se pego con la pared)

hina: auchh

Mireya: decias?

hina: bueno ya esta bien no se ayudame

Mireya: con cuidado avanza derecho, ahora un poco a la izquierda y listo aqui esta la mesa

hina: ok graciias mireya, donde estan los chicos?

Kowalski: Hinaaa adivina quien soy (dijo poniendose detras de ella)

hina: AHHHHHHH dejame no te me acerques no me robes (dijo pegandole a kowalski)

Kowalski: soy yo Hina

hina: quien ?

Kowalski: yo Kowalski no me reconoces

hina: te reconoceria si te viera (dijo agachando la cabeza de za)

hina: pero tambien te puedo reconocer por medio del tacto y del latido de tu corazon (dijo acariciandole el ala y recargandose en su pecho)

Kowalski: aww Hina (dijo abrazandola)

hina: y tambien por algo mas te reconosco...por esto (dijo agarrando su rostro y dandole un beso muy romantico en el pico)

Hinski: mami mami estas bien (dijo entrando corriendo)

hina: bebe mi amor hinski donde estas mi amor ?

Hinski: aqui mami (dijo abrazandola)

hina: eres tu hinski? (dijo agarrand de las alas)

Hinski: si soy yo

hina: ay que bueno chikita que eres tu (dijo dandole un beso en la cabeza)

Mireya: bueno bueno ya vamos todos a cenar

hina: sii am donde esta la mesa?

Mireya: esta enfrente de ti

hina: a ok

**Ya de rato**

hina: gracias mireya estubo muy rico verdad chicos

Rico: chiiii

Cabo: la verdad muy delicioso

hina: sii verdad kowalski?

Kowalski: si ahora me voy debo segir buscando una cura

hina: seguro que t tienes que ir ya (dijo poniendose )

Kowalski: si debo segir buscando la cura

hina: om entiendo (dijo agachando la cabeza y le empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos)

Kowalski: no te preocupes Hina volvere mañana

hina: no es eso, es solo que siento que ya no me tratas igual que antes

Kowalski: esque estoy preocupado porque quiero que te cures para que ya no te sientas mal

hina: pero ya entendi que no me importa como este lo unico que quiero es estar contigo n.n

Kowalski: esta bien Hina mañana volvere para estar contigo (dijo dandole un beso) no te preocupes

hina: bueno cuidate (dijo dandole un abrazo)

Rico: psss (dijo llamando la atencion de Hina) mañana te mandalle sushi hecho moll mi

hina: graciias rico (dijo regalandole una sonrisa)

* * *

**hasta aqui el cap, no se preocupen Hina se recuperara de su cegera pero debe pasar tiempo ya veran :3 comenten**


	18. Chapter 18 La visita de Kira

**En el habitat de los pinguinos**

Skipper: Cabo, cuanto tiempo lleba Kowalski en su laboratorio?

Cabo: no lo se skipper perdi la cuenta, ojala y salga pronto (dijo con tono preocupado)

Rico: (tocando la puerta del laboratorio) chiges vivo?

Cuando rico termino de decir la oracion, nadie respondia ahi adentro

Rico: ñooo ya che murio

_Derrepente la puerta se abrio y salio kowalski_

Skipper: Kowalski, se que quieres encontrar el antidoto, pero no puedes estar todo el tiempo en tu laboratorio

Kowalski: ya lo se Skipper, esque si no lo encuentro rapido, Hina puede quedarse asi para siempre (dijo preocupado)

Cabo: si pero si no sales minimo a comer, nunca lo encontraras

Hina: HOLAAA¡ YA LLEGU...(dijo asomandose por la escotilla y derrepente se cae)

Cabo: ahi Hina estas bien (dijo levantandola)

Hina: quien eres tu?

Cabo: soy Cabo

Hina: a si cabo que alegria oirte (dijo abrazandolo)

Hinski: mami te extrañe

Hina: yo tambien Hinski (dijo abrazando a Rico por error)

Rico: Hina choy Rico

Hina: ay perdon, a si a que vine mmmmm a si a decirles que me llego una carta, como no podia leerla mireya la le por mi y era de mi hermana gemela y decia la carta que va venir a visitarme mañana mismo no es genial

Skipper: aguarda, Mireya sabe leer? Y lo mas importante hermana gemela?

Hina: las dos cosas que dijistes si n.n

Cabo: aww una hermana gemela y es igual a ti Hina

Hina: bueno lo unico que no tenemos en comun es en el cabello ella lo tiene castaño pero lo tiene del mismo largo a y tambien lo que no tenemos en comun es en el caracter ella lo tiene diferente q y en lo demas es igualito a mi as de cuenta que me estas viendo a mi solo que con diferente cabello

Rico: waaaaaw que chido (dijo con cara de sorprendido)

Hina: sii n.n

Cabo: y cuando va a venir?

Hina: mañana mismo como en la tarde n.n

Kowalski: que extraño nunca habias hablado de tu hermana gemela

Hina: esque derrepente se me olvida ablar de ella

para que ya sepan de una vez se llama kira

Kowalski: Kira mm suena muy parecido a Hina

Hina: sii je alguna vez les dije mi nombre completo ee

Todos: noo

Hina: quieren que se los diga

Cabo: claro que si

Hina: me llamo hinamisawa lucia

Cabo: que lindo nombre

hina: graciias, oo ya me voy ya es noche mañana y mireya los invitamos a nuestro habitat para que conoscan a mi hermana ok

Cabo: ok pero am como vas a regresar si no vez nada

Hina: no hay problema Cabo ya se llegar mira (dijo antes de chocar con la pared )

Cabo: vamos yo te llevo

Hina: auchh bueno (dijo sobandose la cabeza)

_Ya al dia siguiente_

**En el habitat de las pinguinas**

Hina: ya estoy emocionada con que llegue mi hermana

Mireya: si lo se Hina pero trata de no salirte del cuartel como estas podrias perderte

hina: ay Mireya no seas aguafiestas estas igual que mi mama que no me dejaba salir del palacio

Mireya: si pero cuando estabas con tu mama no estabas ciega o si?

Hina: no pero aun asi me trataba como una y si salia siempre tenia que llevar guardespaldas

Mireya: jaja deseguro se preocupaba por ti... un momento como terminaste en el zoologico si tenias guardaespaldas

hina: fue un accidente lo que me ocurrio al llegar al zoologico y el guardespaldas no se dio cuenta cuando me perdi y ya no volvio a saber de mi no se si aun sigue trabajando con mi mama

Mireya: como es tu mama deseguro ya le corto la cabeza o algo asi por perderte jajajajaja

hina: no creo aunque mi mama sea reina ella siempre fue muy gentil con todos no le importaba de que clase eras ella siempre era amable con cualquier persona

Mireya: mmm si nunca la conoci pero debe serlo, ya se tardo Kira en lleger

_Derrepente venian llegando los pinguinos_

Kowalski: ya llegamos Hinaa (dijo abrazandola)

Hina: a Kowalski ya mero debe llegar mii...

_En ese momento se escucho una voz de una hembra _

Kira: hola ay alguien aqui (dijo entrando)

Mireya: hola Kira estamos aqui

Kira: AHHHHHHH hermaniita (dijo lanzandose sobre ella)

Hina: kira como has estado ?

Kira: muy bien Lucy (dijo sonriendole)

Mireya: am por cierto Kira Hina por el momento esta ciega

Kira: ciegaaaa por que quien te dejoo assiiii (dijo poniendose enojada)

Kira: le dire a mama para que lo mate y lo envie al calabozo

Mireya: ya ya Kira tranquila fue un accidente, Hina mezclo unos quimicos del laboratorio de Kowalski, explotaron y fue lo que la dejo asi

Kira: Kowalski y quien es ese (dijo confundida)

Mireya: es el esposo de Hina

Kira: aa ¡ESPOSOOOO¡ acaso mama te dejo casarte tu sabes que debes decirle a mama Hina

Hina: perdona esque no quiero ser reina aun

Kowalski: reina?

Hina: em em

Kira: y donde esta ese tal esposo de Hina

Kowalski: el tal esposo soy yo

kira: aaa tu eres el esposo de mi hermanita amm mmm no estas para nada feo

Kowalski: jeje gracias (dijo nervioso)

Kira: sabes la suerte que tienes ee te casastes con una princesa eso significa que te has convertido en rey

Hinski: papi papi, quien es la pinguina que se parece a mi mama (dijo escondiendose detras de Kowalski)

Kira: aw que belleza y quien es esta preciosura de dios (dijo poniendose cariñosa)

Mireya: es la hija de Kowalski y Hina

Kira: la QUEEEE¡ ya tan rapido aparecio una princesa oo que buenas noticias

Skipper: woow woow alto a todo, que son esas cosas de princesas y reyes y reinas (pregunto con curiosidad)

Kira: y quien eres tu ?

Skipper: mi nombre es Skipper, pero ese no es el punto quiero saber que cosa esta pasando aqui de que Kowalski un rey y de Hinski una prinsesa porque la verdad no entiendo nada, y no soy el unico que se lo pregunta

Kira: aa si mira Skipper, Hina y yo somos las hijas de la reina Maraya y yo y Hina las princesas, mi mama dice que si una de nosotras se casa se convertira en reina y su pareja en rey ya como mi sobrina nacio se convirtio en princesa ya me entiendes

Skipper: pero que... (fue interumpido por Mireya)

Mireya: am jeje disculpa la curiosidad de mi esposo esque el no esta muy familiarisado con eso de las reinas y eso jeje (dijo tapandole el pico)

Kira: a con que estas casada con el eeh tambien esta guapo tu esposo querida aproposito que hacen estos 4 pinguinos en Central Park

Mireya: bueno ellos ya estaban aqui a nosotras nos transfirieron de Japon hace ya tiempo

Kira: aaahhh

Cabo: somos un escuadron militar que cumple misiones ultra secretas

Kira: dijistes militar (dijo algo sorprendida)

Skipper: CABO (dandole una bofetada) eso es confidencial

kira: de donde formaron su escuadron ee

Skipper: eso es secreto no podemos decir nada

Hina: Kira por que no descansas de preguntar tanto ee (dijo algo fastidiada)

Kira: espera un minuto ay algo extraño en tu marido ee

Hina: de que ablas que tiene de extraño Kowalski

Kira: no se me parece muy familiar su rostro (dijo acercandosele mas al pinguino para verlo con mejor) mmmmm

Kowalski: esteeee...

Kira: no te muevas

Kira: de quien eres hijo ee (dijo preguntandole al mas alto)

Kowalski: amm

Kira: no sabes de que familia eres ee

Kowalski. am no

Kira: esque te pareces mucho a la reyna esthella

Hina: kira a donde quieres llegar con esas preguntas ee

Kira: espera hina, quiero sacarle la informacion a tu marido, entonces que seguro no sabes de que familia eres

Kowalski: si

Kira: demoniiooosss esque si te pareces a la reyna esthella

Kira: bueno ya termine pero no dejare de vigilarte alto (dijo poniendole ojos de amenaza)

Kowalski: ok (acercandose a Hina) me da miedo tu hermana (dijo zuzurando)

Hina: asi es ella derrepente se conporta como niña buena y aveces anda como detective (dijo antes de suspirar)

Kira: bien es un lindo lugar espero q nos llevemos bien todos am talves esto les parecera a ustedes algo extraño que si me muestran su habitat (les dijo esto a los pinguinos)

Skipper: que? para que quieres vero, acaso eres un espia mandado por Espiraculo?

Kira: quien es ese espiraculo?

Mireya: como veras es muy paranoico jeje Skippy porfavor muestrale el habitat

Skipper: bien pero aun sospecho

Kira: yo tambien (dijo mirando a Kowalski)

**En el habitat de los pinguinos**

Kira: aa con que este es ee mmmm muy lindo

Cabo: am si pero porque querias venir a ver el habiatat, si no es molestia preguntar (dijo timido)

Kira: nada mas queria saber como es (dijo regalandole una sonrisa)

Hina: lo siento mucho chicos si mi hermana es asi (dijo agachando la cabeza)

Cabo: no ahi problema Hina

Kira: oo y a q da esta puerta (dijo abriendola)

Skipper: HEY HEY ALTO NO LA ABRAS (dijo poniendose enfrente)

Kira: y por que no mmm tienen algo secreto ee

Skipper: son archivos secretos solo para que los vean mis ojos

Kira: pues si no te quitas para ver q hay adentro te juro que no te quedaran ni los ojos en tu cuerpo eee

Hina: Kiraaaa¡

Kira: por favor solo quiero investigar que hay no dire nada

Skipper: lo siento aqui no entra nadie mas que yo (dijo molesto)

Kira: bueno entonces no puedo hace...DEJAME VER Q HAY (dijo lanzandose sobre Skipper)

Mireya: OYE DEJALO (dijo agarrando a Kira)

Hina: que paso diganme q paso (dijo asustada)

Cabo: am Kira esta tratando de quitar a Skipper a la fuerza para entrar y Mireya esta tratando de ayudar a Skipper

Hina: Kira conportate por favor

Kira: solo quiero averiguar de donde vienen eso es todo o cuando llegaron aqui cual es su rango y muchas cosas mas eso es todo

Mireya: (lanzando a Kira lejos) lo siento Kira pero Skipper dijo que no puedes pasar

kira: bien entonces tuu (dijo señalando a Kowalski)

Kowalski: yo?

Kira: si tu dime cuales son los rangos de todos ustedes y todo esa informacion importante...por favor (dijo poniendole ojitos tiernos)

Kowalski: no, perdon pero no estoy autorizado

Kira: como te ozas llamar rey matakuu

Hina: mantayu desu kira san

Kira: i no onaae Hina chan

Skipper: bien te dire los rangos, yo soy el lider, el capitan, Kowalski es teniente, Rico es el encargado en armas y Cabo es Cabo satisfecha es todo lo que te puedo revelar

Kira: arigato desimasta (dijo regalandole una sonrisa)

Hina: dice que muchas gracias Skipper

Skipper: claro (dijo disgustado)

Kira: y como se enamoraron tu y kowalski, hina (dijo preguntando con curiosidad)

Hina: am yo que, que te lo cuente Kowalski (dijo roja de las mejillas)

Kira: am entonces tu dimelo Kowalski, como se enamorarn tu y mi hermana

Kowalski. am bueno, yo, nosotros am esque am veras am por donde empezar

Kira: POR DONDE SEA SOLO DIIME

Kowalski: bueno yoo esque nos enamoramos despues de que conosimos a un angel de la desruccion llamada Sadness y cuando supe que iva a matarnos la derrotamos y puede decirse que me enamore de esta hermosa pinguina (dijo abrazandola)

hina: te enamoraste de otra (dijo llorando)

Kowalski: de ti Hina

hina: a asi cambia todo ji

kira: interesante (dijo antes de dejar de escribir en una libreta)

Kowalski: lo estas escribiendo ?

kira: noo no como crees (dijo escondiendo la libreta detras de ella, y poniendose nerviosa)

Cabo: oye Kira como es la mama de Hina? (dijo con curiosidad el joven pinguino)

kira: nuestra mama, pues es linda tiene el cabello de hina y tiene el caracter mio, pero es muy amable y tiene una bella sonrisa

Cabo: woow me la imagino jeje

hina: orita vengo boy un ratito afuera

Mireya: no no nada de eso te puedes perder (dijo deteniendola)

hina: ahh porfavor, bueno me quedare (dijo sentandose en el suelo)

Rico: chelos poque no pollemos ir a hacer kablamu algo? echo ech abulido (dijo triste)

hina: si oigan a cabo esto es aburrido

Skipper: estan locos todavia ahi gente en el zoologico

kira: mmm oye tienes novia(le pregunta a rico)

Rico: chii mi querida Perky (dijo feliz)

kira: acch por q es dificil encontrar novio (dijo algo enfadada)

hina: talves por tu forma de ser

kira: achh mira quien abla la que ya tiene a su querido esposo

Mireya: acaso le habias hechado el ojo a Rico (dijo con tono probocador)

kira: un poquito por?

Mireya: tu aca jajaja y Rico jajajajajajajajaja

kira: por que todos se burlan de mi

hina: quien de mi?

kira: no de mii

hina: ahh tengo frio abrazame kowalski (dijo abrazando por error a skipper)

Skipper: Hina soy Skipper (dijo despegandose) Kowalski esta a tu izquierda

hina: ay perdoname, pero como quiera ya me quitaste el frio

kira: bueno chicos enrealidad todos me agradan ee

Skipper: si tu tambien nos agradas pero a la otra respeta los archivos secretos

kira: siip jaja perdon, oigan impresionante que allan soportado a mi hermana todo este tiempo eso que a ella no le caen muy bien los machos siempre les ah tenido algo de reincor y los golpeaba cada rato

Mireya: ese es un lado tuyo que no conocia

hina: que ablas conmigo

Mireya: si

hina: a esque no se aveces los chicos me sacaban de quisio y les dejaba moretones en casi todas las partes del cuerpo jaja me daba risa como lloraban

Cabo: ay que feo

hina: a quien le dices feaa eee

Cabo: no digo que feos los machos que te molestaban

hina: ahh no ellos no me molestaban me daban flores, y por eso me sacaban de quisio nada mas estaban detras de mi

Cabo: oh (glup)

hina: sii me preguntaban si queria salir con uno y lo mandaba a vr, creo que a uno lo deje hasta paralitico no se ya no me acuerdo hasta uno me llego a besar y no saben como le fue

Kowalski: pero tu no m vas a hacer daño verdad Hina (dijo abrazandola)

hina: si te descuidas, ten cuidado

hina: y mi hermana es lo contrario a mi ella se les lanza a los chicos y ellos ni la pelan

Skipper: vaya eso es triste

kira: pero que ven en ti, que no ven en mi, porfavor somos identicas ecepto por el cabello y caracter eso es todo en lo demas somos iguales

Mireya: ya te llegara el pinguino ideal amiga algun dia quien sabe alguien te llamara la atencion y erminaran juntos, todo es cosa del destino

kira: ojala y tengas razon

hina: bueno ya estoy aburrida ahora si, no se juguemos a algo divertido no se agamos algo chido

rico: chii,(derrepente saca una dinamita) kaboom kaboom

Skipper: Rico, noooo

kira: como hizo eso?

Skipper: el puede regurgitar cosas

kira: ahh (dijo algo asustada)

hina: ahh porfavor agamos algo DIVERTIIIDOOOO (dijo ada)

Cabo: y si vemos los lunacornios?

hina: sii claro cabo, y dejame me pongo mi vestidito de cenicienta y irme al baile para bailar con el principe (dijo sarcasticamente)

Cabo: de verdad (dijo feliz)

hina: CLAROOO QUE NOOOOO

Cabo: buu

Hinski: y y si mejor derrotamos a una foca leopardo?

hina: aaahhhh buena idea cariño orita vengo

kira: HINAAAA, actua como una princesa q es lo q nos enseño mama

Hinski: vere algun dia a mi abuela tia Kira (dijo llamando su atencion)

kira: AAAYYYY claro que si nena (dijo cargandola)

Hinski: siiiii

hina: ayy ni quien quiera ver a mama

Kowalski: no te agrada tu madre

hina: bueno no es de que yo...

hina: esque no es que no me agrade esque me hace ver muy femenina

Rico: ohh ya entiendo, ya cheee vamoch por heladoooo

hina: sii helado (dijo antes de pegarse con la pared de nuevo)

Mireya: ai Hina (dijo levantandola) ten mas cuidado

hina: oye tampoco me trates como retrasada mental

kira: pero creei que estabas enferma de eso

hina: ciierra la boca

kira: bueno

**En el parque**

Mireya: esto no es helado, es mas hielo de color (dijo viendo el hielito)

hina: sii no sabe a nada (dijo lamiendo un arbol)

Kowalski: estas lamiendo un arbol querida

hina: NOO ME DISTRAIGAS me estoy concentrando para consegir el sabor

** Ya en el habitat de las pinguinas de nuevo**

hina: te gusto nuestro zoologico kira?

kira: si esta muy lindo y todos me agradan n.n

kira: a mama le encantan conocer de este tipo de razas de animales

Rico: echpella no haz conocido a Perki (dijo mostrandosela con la mano extendida) chaludala

kira: esta muñeca d quien es?

Rico: ech mi novia

kira: ooo tu novia am mucho gusto perki (dijo saludando a la muñeca con una sonrisa)

Rico: le caichte bien

kira: igualmente ella me cayo bien n.n

hina: que horas son ?

Cabo: las 7

kira: ooo ya es tarde me debo dormir ya (dijo alarmada)

hina: no inventes hermana tan temprano sabes que aqui no esta mama

kira: pero aun asi sabes que me pongo de mal humor si me duermo mas tarde

Skipper: mm no lo dudo (dijo con tono sarcastico)

kira: que dijistes (dijo mirandolo con ojos de enojo)

Skipper: olvidalo ¬¬

kira: mira se pelear pero no me llevo con los hombres por q soy princesa por esa razon

kira: bueno l mento si soy grosera caballeros y damas pero tengo que dormirme a mis horas exactas

Cabo: ok que descanses

kira: igualmente sutbitos mios ayy digo descansen lo siento

Rey Julien: alguien dijo subditos?, quien osa robarle el credito al Rey Julien (dijo furioso)

kira: o losiento tanto caballero

Rey Julien: y eta otra monja quien es?

hina: es mi hermana gemela julien (dijo voltiada viendo la pared)

hina: es una princesa al igual que

Rey Julien: yo soy un rey no un principe pinguina tonta

hina: a quien le dices pinguina tonta IIDIOOOTAA largate antes de que amanescas en la selva lacandona devorado por cocodrilos

Rey Julien: no hasta saber porque se cren princesas pinguinas

hina: por que lamentablemente eso SOMOS ESRTUPIIDO

kira: si somos hijas de una reyna

Rey Julien: una reina? pero no puede ser soy el unico rey soberano de aqui, no puede haber otra reina pinguis tontas (dijo dandoles la espalda cruzado de brazos)

hina: BASTA ME ARTE, no me importa que no vea se donde estas por el sonido de tu voz (dijo antes de lanzarsele a julien para golpearlo)

Rey Julien: violencia ante el rey, te sentencio al calabozo real

hina: te dare tu calabozo idiotaa toma (dijo pegandole en la entrepierna)

Rey Julien: ayy te voy a acusar con mi madre Juliana (dijo triste)

hina: eso es largate tonto, bueno ya me dio sueño de golpearlo ya me ire a dormir buenas noches

Mireya: buenas noches

hina: si si buenas noches

kira: bueno tambien me ire a dormir que descansen un gusto en conocerlos


	19. Chapter 19 La Apuesta

**Aqui otro cap del fic pronto mas ;)**

* * *

Kowalski: rayos porque no puedo encontrar este antídoto

Skipper: que pasa Kowalski?

Kowalski: esque este antídoto no aparece y es muy difícil estar con Hina asi

Skipper: ja trata de soportar a Mireya y luego me dices

Kowalski: tu no soportarías ni un dia con Hina asi como esta

Skipper: tu no aguantarías un dia con Mireya

Kowalski: quieres apostar?

Skipper: claro que si

Kowalski: a ver quien aguanta mas tiempo

En eso llega Hina

Hina: hola chicos como…(dijo cayéndose)

Skipper: Hina estas bien

Hina: ai si gracias Kowalski

Skipper: am soy Skipper Hina

Hina: en serio?

Mireya: chicos no vieron a Hina por aquí?

Hina: Kowalski dame un abrazo

Skipper: si Kowalski dale un abrazo

Kowalski: am no esque trato de buscar tu cura Hina

Hina: am que?

Skipper: ven te llevare a tu base

Hina: ok (dijo triste)

Mireya: hablando de abrazos anda tu también dame uno amor

Skipper: am luego querida

Mireya: que?

Skipper: te veo luego (dijo marchandose con Hina)

Mireya: snif, porque el no es asi (dijo triste)

Kowalski: ya Mireya no es tu culpa

Mireya: pero el no es asi debo hablar con el

**En la base de los pingüinos**

Skipper: ya ya Hina

Hina: es que porque se comporta asi sigo pensando

Skipper: ya tranquila (dijo abrazandola)

En eso iva entrando Mireya

Mireya: ¡NO POR QUE, AL FIN PASO, TE ENAMORASTE DE HINA!

Skipper: que yo…

Hina: Kowalsi? Ma vas a dejar por Mireya

Kowalski: perdóname Hina (pensó) sii

Mireya: y tu Skipper vaz a dejarme por Hina

Skipper: (pensando) perdóname Mireya, si

Mireya: ¡ERES UN IMBECIL TE ODIO, HINA Y SKIPPER DESDE AHORA SON ENEMIGOS!

Hina: digo lo mismo

Luego se fueron

Hina: necesito mis pastillas

Skipper: pastillas?

Hina: (sacando un bote) necesito mas

Skipper: oye son muchas

Hina: no no los son… (se desmaya)

Skipper: ay no que hago, que hago (dijo desesperado)

**En la base de los pingüinos**

Cabo: que paso se escuchaban gritos por todo el zoológico

Rico: chiiiii

Kowalski: no tranquilos no fue nada

Cabo: no algo paso, lo se lo sentí en mi patita

Rico: en la patita?

Cabo: si es un don que tengo (dijo presumiendo)

Mireya: callensen ya me ponen de mal humor (dijo enojada)

Cabo: ya vez si paso algo

Rico: cállate (dijo dándole una bofetada)

Derrepente llega skipper corriendo y alterado

Skipper: chicos ayuda Hina se desmayo

Cabo: ahhh por quee?

Skipper: tomo unas pastillas y no se se cayo al piso

Mireya: ahh pues tu eres su nuevo novio no? (dijo enojada)

Skipper: Kowalski esto de la apuesta no puede continuar

Kowalski: esque si me rindo me transformare en cobarde

Mireya: apuesta? De que hablan?

Skipper: ya no te puedo mentir, mira kowalski y yo hicimos una puesta de quien haber soportaba por ejemplo aver cuanto tiempo yo soportaba estar con hina y kowalski contigo pero kowalski quizo seguir con la apuesta

Mireya: Y NOS HIZIERON PELEAR POR UNA ESTUPIDA APUESTA (dijo furiosa)

Skipper: kowalski tubo la idea

Mireya: ENTONCES FUISTE TUU (dijo mirándolo con una mirada asesina)

Kowalski: esque quería demostrarle a skipper que no soy gallina y que podría demostrarle que si puedo estar contigo mucho tiempo

Mireya: eso es lo de menos, cuantas pastillas se comio Hina?

Skipper: pues casi todo el frasco perdi la cuenta

Mireya: regresemos rápido con ella

**En el hábitat de las pinguinas**

Mireya: Hina me escuchas? (dijo agitándola)

Hina: (desmayada)

Mireya: rayos esta desmayada, no se cuando se despierte, abra que esperar Y USTEDES LE EXPLICARAN TODO ESTE ENREDO

_Ya al dia siguiente_

Mireya: ya desperto Hina Kowalski?

Kowalski: si apenas esta despertando

Mireya: Hina, Hina estas bien?

Hina: me duele mi cabeza (dijo sobándose la cabeza)

Mireya: deseguro estaras igual de enojada que yo cuando escuches lo que estos dos tiene que decir

Hina: bien los escucho ( dijo enojada)

Skipper: hicimos una apuesta para ver quien podía soportar mas a la esposa del otro

Hina: QUEEEEE¡ OO LOQUE FALTABA QUE POR UNA ESTUPIDA APUESTA MEHICIERON TOMAR PASTILLAS Y DESMAYARME ME DAN ASCO¡

Kowalski: am pero si me vas a perdonar (dijo nervioso)

Hina: (dijo mirándolo enojada) QUISIERASSS NO ME IMPORTA SI TE AVIENTAS DE UN EDIFICIO NUNCA LOS PERDONARE A LOS DOOSS

Kowalski: no porfavor perdóname, porfavor no lo vuelvo a hacer pero porfavor perdóname, yo nunca te abandonaría (dijo tirado en el piso)

Hina: PARATE PARECES RIDICULO Y LA RESPUESTA DE NUEVO ES NOO SON UNOS IDIOTAS QUE ME DESTRUYERON EL ALMA

Kowalski: si quieres no perdones a Skipper pero a mi si no podría vivir sin tiii porfavorr, y no me voy a parar hasta que me perdones (dijo aun en el piso)

Hina: por mi quedate en el suelo que es lo unico que te mereces y mucho mas (dijo retirándose del lugar)

Kowalski: no espera, dejame ir por algo (dijo corriendo afuera)

Hina: hasta crees que me boy a esperar (dijo caminando hacia afuera)

Kowalski: aquí esta (dijo entrando) toma matame

Hina: que es esto ridículo

Kowalski: es la arma con la que matamos a Sadness, anda termina con mi sufrimiento (dijo con los ojos cerrados)

Hina: (tirando el arma) ACHH QYE PAYASO ERES NO VALE LA PENA MATARTE (dijo lliendose del lugar)

Kowalski: entonces lo are yo (dijo apuntándose)

Hina: anda has eso y dios se enojara contigo por rendirte en la batalla

Kowalski: esque ya perdi la fuerza para seguir, tu y Hinski son mi fuerza

Hina: y muy bien que tuvistes el valor para decir jugando que ya no me querías que querías a Mireya

Kowalski: cres que no me dolio? Me estaba muriendo por dentro

Hina: JAJAJAJA ME RIO DE TI POR FAVOR NO SE TE VEIA PARA NADA QUE SENTIAS JAJAJA

Kowalski: bien me voy (dijo triste)

Hina: ya era hora pasa (dijo sarcásticamente lo ultimo)

_El mas alto se marcho_

Hina: bueno me voy al parque (dijo marchandose)

Mireya: espera pero estas ciega

Hina: no ya me cure derrepente pude ver y te juro que no se porque

Mireya: que extraño, oye enserio desculpa las cosas que te dije

Hina: a ti si te perdono por que tu también fuiste vitima de este sucio juego

**En el parque**

Hina: ay es un estúpido desperdicie mi vida con el (dijo lanzando piedras al lago)

Hinski: mami porque peleabas con papa?

Hina: ay mi amorsito esque tu papa me jugo un juego queno es para nada divertido

Hinski: pero cuando te casas con alguien debes de aprender a perdonar, no?

Hina: ya lo eh perdonado un million de veces y no boy a vivir toda mi vida perdonándolo ee y tu que sabes de esto eres muy pequeña aun

Hinski: pero no quiero vivir en una familia rota

Hina: rota JAJAJA quien dijo rota yo boy a estar contigo (dijo abrazandola)

Hinski: (separándose de su madre) pero solo estare contigo no con mi papa, y si algún dia estoy con el no podre juntarlos porque empezaran a pelear

Hina: bueno que no ENTIENDES MI DOLOR, QUIEN DIJO QUE YO NO LO AMO EE PERO ESQUE ESTE MALDITO CORAJE NO ME DEJA ALA VEZ QUIERO VENGARME PERO A LA VEZ NO

Hinski: entonces ddebo irme hasta que resuelvan su problema y estén otra vez juntos, porque no quiero sufrir viéndolos asi

Hina: ay losiento tanto hinski pero yo tampoco quiero que sufras pero esque no se que hacer

Hinski: ya te dije lo que are (dijo separándose) los vere luego

Hina: ay (dijo suspirando) mejpr me voy al zoológico (dijo retirandose )

**En el zoológico**

Hina (caminando por el zoológico ) ay que hago no se que hacer

Cabo: hola Hina

Hina: ola cabo (dijo saludándolo sin mirarlo)

Cabo: oye Hinski ya se va, te quieres despedir de ella?

Hina: a donde se va?

Cabo: no se dijo que se va solamente

Hina: dime donde esta tengo que detenerla ( dijo agitando a cabo)

Cabo: dijo que se iva hacia la antartida

Hina: pero orita dime donde esta en que hábitat?

Cabo: en el nuestro

Hina: oo tengo que detenerla (dijo corriendo hacia el hábitat delos pingüinos )

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos**

Hinski: adiós papa les mandare una postal

Hina: HINSKI ESPERAAAA CARIÑO (dijo bajando por la escotilla) no te puedes ir mi amor

Hinski: no me tengo que ir mama, ya no tengo una familia aquí

Hina: mi niña esque no puedes tu eres lo que tengo no me abandones por favor(dijo abrazandola)

Hinski: no mama, me voy tengo que tal vez aya en la antartida consiga unos padres que quieran adoptarme y asi viviré feliz, no quiero estar con una mama y un papa que no se quieren y se pelean para ver quien me tiene (dijo empezando a llorar)

Hina: mi amor (después de decir eso miro a kowalski)

Kowalski: creeme que yo también le dije que no se fuera

Hina: no tengo que dudar de eso (dijo agachando su cabeza y poniendo una sonrisa)ç

Hinski: esque tu siempre me dijiste que siempre perdonas a mi papa, porque ahora noo lo perdonaste?

Hina: tal vez me hizo daño unas veces pero aun asi ninguno de esos daños deje de sentir lo mismo pero tengo miedo que siempre sea asi a base de engaños y mucho daño querida

Kowalski: no no lo volveré a hacer, nunca te lastimaría

Hina: esque como quisiera librarme completamente de este daño y no se como

Hinski: en la vida siempre vas a sufrir, nunca se acaba es parte de la vida y es lo que nos sirve para aprender y no volver a caer en algo malo, pero es inevitable

Hina: ay mi amor me hicistes llorar, y entiendo lo que dices (dijo mirando a kowalski con una sonrisa)

Kowalski: (abrazandola) escucha de verdad si no me quieres ver otra vez dime y yo también me ire a otro lugar, asi para ya no hacerte sufrir

Hina: si tu te vas yo te perseguiré por el resto de mi vida y siguiendo las huellas hacia donde vallas (dijo llorando)

Kowalski: aww Hina (besándola en el pico)

Hina: perdona por exagerar (dijo agachando la cabeza)

Kowalski: tu perdóname por lastimarte

Hina: claro que te perdono (dijo abrazandolo) y también a ti skipper

Hinski: siii tengo una familia otra vez (dijo abrazando a los dos pingüinos)

Hina: ya no te vas a ir hinski

Hinski: noo aquí ya tengo una familia

Hina: bueno para que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre seremos tu familia

Hinski: ok (dijo feliz)

Mireya: Skipper es lo peor que me haz hecho

Skipper: perdoname no lo hare mas tu eres la chica de mis sueños

Mireya: aww Skipper (dijo besandolo)

Skipper: en serio no are algo mas asi que te lastime


	20. Chapter 20 especia Dia de las madres

**Listo aqui esta el capitulo del dia de las madres (un poco tarde XD pero bueno :p) esta largo de una vez para que sepan jeje espero que les guste comenten.**

* * *

**En el habitat de los pinguinos **

Cabo: listo ya termine mi regalo para el dia de las madres (dijo alzando una taza de barro)

Skipper: pero q es eso cabo ?

Cabo: mi regalo para el dia de las madres Skipper

Skipper: pero cabo para que necesitas hacerle algo con amor a tu mama si ya tienes la fuerza (dijo presumiendo)

Cabo: lo dice el que no tiene nada para su mama

Skipper: pero que estas diciendo cabo, yo tengo el regalo mas grandioso del mundo para mi madre, yo (dijo presumiendo aun)

Cabo: a si cual?

Skipper: yo mismo joven cabo

Cabo: am y eso que tiene que ver?

Skipper: que para mi mama su regalo mas importante es tener un hijo como yo

Cabo: si verdad (dijo abrazando su regalo)

En eso iba entrando corriendo kira seguida de Hina y Mireya

kira:¡MIREEENNN MII REGALOOO!

Cabo: ¿cual es Kira?

kira: este (dijo mostrandoles un ramo de rosas)

Cabo: que lindo

kira: gracias

hina: neee por que no le regalas algo menos femenino ee como no se un collar de picos como este (dijo sacando dicho objeto)

Cabo: ay eso no creo que sea un regalo adecuado (dijo escondiendose atras de Skipper)

hina: achh que tiene entre mas peligroso sea el objeto, mejor

kira: pero es dia de las madres no dia de torturar

hina: acaso dije que torturare a mi infantil madre con esto, aunque no seria mala idea (dijo poniendo sonrisa de niña mala)

Rico: que tiene de echpechal el tonto dia de lach madres (dijo enojado)

hina: RICO TIENE RAZON yo para que me molesto en hacerle un estupido regalo a mi madre (dijo lanzando el collar)

Kowalski: hola ya estoy (lo golpea el collar) ayyy

hina: el suelo no es para quejarse idiota

Kowalski: auch esto si duele, me imagino que es tuyo Hina (dijo entregandoselo)

hina: sii es mio, este iba hacer el regalo para mi madre

Kowalski: ni me lo recuerdes aun tengo algo de miedo, y si no le agrado a tu madre?

hina: jajaja bromeas mi mama es super super amable con todos asta con los mas idiotas y por eso no te preocuper

Kowalski: si pero la reaccion que tendra, no sabe que estas casada

hina: y eso que yo nunca le hacia caso cuando era niña

kira: pero mama se enojara

hina: y q me gusta mas verla enojada que con sus cariñitos tontos guacala

Hinski: mami esta enojada?

hina: q yo no haci tengo la cara

kira: rico y por que no te gusta el dia de las madres?

Rico: no te importa (dijo dandole la espalda

kira: claro que me importa por eso te pregunto

Rico: !CALLATE¡ wack (dijo sacando una basuca)

kira: AHHHH RICO tan solo tan solo (dijo empezando a llorar y temblando )

Skipper: tranquilizate Rico ella no lo sabe

kira: tan solo quiero saber por que te quiero mucho

Rico: grrrr (guardando la basuca) que?

kira: sii te eh tengo un gran cariño (dijo aun temblando un poco)

Rico: ña (dijo saliendo de la base)

Skipper: disculpa a Rico no le gusta el dia de las madres

kira: am entiendo y por que razon se puede saber si no es molestia (dijo triste)

Cabo: porque su mama se murio cuando el tan solo era un bebe

kira: (dejando caer el ramo de rosas) AYY NO QUE EH DICHO DESEGURO LO LASTIME BASTANTE Y YO NI ENCUENTA (dijo empezando a llorar)

Cabo: tranquilo siempre se le pasa con una buena explocion

kira: esque tengo miedo que ya no me vuelva hablar (dijo sobandoze ella el brazo)

Skipper: no a Rico se le pasa todo muy rapido

kira: seguros (dijo poniendose roja)

Cabo: si

kira: am de acuerdo (dijo recogiendo su ramo)

hina: y cuando llegaran las viejas digo madres

Mireya: en nuestro habitat Hina ven vamonos ahi que recibirlas

hina: apoco hoy llegan las viejas digo las mamas

Mireya: si Hina

hina: o q asco digo q alegria (dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica)

kira: y Rico no vendra

Cabo: no lo creo

kira: am (dijo agachando la cabeza de tristeza)

hina: aver ustedes ya tambien venganzen antes de que me los traiga a fuerza bruta

**En el habitat de las pinguinas**

kira: ay que tristeza que Rico no este aqui

hina: ach ya deja de preocuparte por el, para que haces tanto alboroto kira ?

kira: esque lo quiero mucho, es un gran amigo

hina: oo que asco siento que vomitare como el?

Mireya: a que hora va a llegar tu mama Hina?

hina: no se como mi mama es extra rarisima yo creo que orita

Mireya: interesante

kira: ojala y mi mama tambien conosca a rico

hina: ACHHH YA CALLATE CON EL POR EL AMOR DE...

hina: que Skipper, kowalski y Cabo no platicaran algo estan muy callados

Cabo: am bueno esque estoy entretendio viendolas hablar jiji

hina: y ustedes dos que, por favor ablen discutan agan algo estupido por favor quiero entretenerme mientras llegan las viejas digo señoras

Kowalski. este hoy hize un nuevo descubrimiento cientifico

hina: que no sea eso por que me aburrire mucho gracias

Skipper: esto es aburrido

hina: ya se con mi abuelita era mejor

kira: y tu mama tambien vendra Mireya?

Mireya: si

kira: ay que alegria

kira: y la tuya kowalski?

Kowalski: no creo

kira: amm por quee

hina: si por que quien es ella por casualidad nunca me has ablado de ella DIME QUIEN ES

Kowalski: NO LO SE OK

hina: ooo alguien anda tambien de caracter malo

kira: tal vez es cierto alomejor eres el hijo de la reyna Esthella

hina: de la reyna es...QUEEEE ES IMPOSIBLE NO CREO LA MEJOR AMIGA DE MI MAMA TUBO UN HIJO Y ME CASE CON EL

kira: si acuerdate que la reyna Esthella dijo que abia perdido un hijo

hina: pero no crees que hay muchos mas pinguinos en el mundo ee

kira: pero kowalski se parece mucho a la reyna Esthella

hina: y que yo me paresco a lady gaga y no digo que es mi mama o si

kira: oigan en donde esta Rico, seguros que no esta muy lejos

Cabo: debe andar por ahi explotando algo

kira: ojala y no se aga daño (dijo sobandoze el brazo)

hina: y cuando llegaran las mamas (dijo cambiando a tono dulce y tierno)

Mireya no lo se

**derepente se escucha una voz suave y linda**

Shely: holaaa ahi alguien aqui adentro holaaaa?

hina: oaaa y esa señorita tan bella (dijo señalando a la pinguina que acababa de llegar)

Mireya: a es mi mama (dijo algo desanimada)

hina: o q te pasa mireya no estas feliz de verla (dijo susurrandole)

Mireya: bueno esque ella es am...

Shely: ¡MIREYA, MIJITA MIRATE COMO HAZ CRECIDO! (dijo abrazandola)

hina: ooo que dulce mama es la tuya Mireya (dijo con una sonrisa linda)

Shely: y ella quien es Mireya?

Mireya: es mi mejor amiga Hina

hina: ola señorita (dijo abrazandola)

Shely: mucho gusto

hina: si el gusto es mio señorita am ¿como se llama ?

Shely: soy Shely pequeña

hina: oaaa que lindo nombre Shely (dijo contenta)

Shely: y quienes son los demas?

hina: ooaaaa el es mi esposo kowalski (dijo tomandole de la aleta

Shely: mucho gusto se nota que eres un jovencito apuesto eh

hina: sii el es muy guapo los principes siempre tienen que ser apuestos (dijo abrazandolo)

Shely: y tu jovencito? (dijo mirando a Cabo)

Cabo: am hola mucho gusto soy cabo un gran amigo de su hija (dijo estirando su aleta)

Shely: mucho gusto jovencito lo puedo notar con facilidad, tienes un corazon noble

Cabo: oo gracias señora Shely (dijo algo ruborizado de las mejillas)

Shely: y tu te me haces conocido (dijo viendo a Skipper)

Skipper: oh mucho gusto señora Shely soy el esposo de su hija mi nombre es Skipper (dijo parandose firmemente)

Shely: mucho gusto... que tu, tu el esposo de mi hija?

Mireya: ay no

Shely: MIREYA PORQUE NUNCA ME DIJISTE NADA

Mireya. como iva a decirte vives a quien sabe cuantos kilometros

Shely: esa no es excusa jovencita

Mireya: madre basta me averguenzas enfrente de mis amigos y mi esposo (dijo apenada)

Shely: esque no me dijiste que te casaste con este guepo joven, o ya se

Mireya: no mama no lo agas, no te atrevaz

hina: que cosa yo quiero ver

Shely: miren tengo esta foto de cuando Mireya era una bebe, ¿quien quiere verla?

hina: siii yo quiero ver lo lindisima que tambien era de niña mi amigita

Mireya: mama por favor

Shely: miren aqui esta jugado con su pistola de agua mojando a su peluche

hina: jaja mira kowalski no es adorable mi niña (dijo poniendo a kowalski frente a las fotos)

Kowalski: sii jeje

Mireya. no lo estaba mojando lo rociaba con gasolina para quemarlo (dijo molesta)

hina: oo aguarden yo tambien era lindisima de bebe miren (dijo mostrandoles una foto de ella)

kira: si te veias bien con el vestido rojo que mi mama te tejió

hina: Mireya por que nunca me dijistes que tu mama es muy linda (dijo mirando a Shely)

Mireya: no me gusta hablar de ella me trata como un bebe (dijo zuzurando)

hina: woooaaa apoco eres un bebe (dijo tocando a Mireya)

Mireya: NOOO CLARO QUE NO HINA (dijo molesta)

hina: ay losiento mucho (dijo empezando a llorar)

Shely: Mireya jovencita disculpate ahora

Mireya: perdon Hina

hina: no ay problema yo soy muy sencible

Shely: de todas formas Mireya no debe ser grosera

hina: POR QUE TARDA TANTO MAMAAA¡

Kira: tranquila hermana ya debe de venir

Derrepente se oyen trompetas, y se desenrrolla hasta adentro del habitat un alfombra roja, y en ella va entrando una pinguina de cabello largo y rubio con una tiara en la cabeza y un vestido.

maraya: ola mucho gusto mis sutbitos

En eso iba entrando atras de ella otra pinguina mas alta con un camuflaje y su rostro era de seriedad

yaki: sumajestad tenga cuidado por favor

maraya: ay no empiezes de nuevo

hina: MAMMAAAAA¡ (dijo lanzandose sobre maraya)

maraya: ay ola mis niñas que hermosas estan (dijo con una sonrisa)

kira: ola mama

maraya: oo y todos ellos son sus amigos ?

hina: siiii y son todos muy lindos conmigo y con mi hermana

hina: mama ella es Mireya y su mama (dijo llevando a Maraya con ellas dos)

Mireya: hola

Shely: mucho gusto reina maraya

maraya: el gusto es mio (dijo inclinandose un poco y agarrando su vestido)

hina: y el es Skipper el esposo de Mireya

Skipper: mucho gusto (dijo extendiendo su aleta)

maraya: el gusto es mio (dijo tambien extendiendo su aleta)

hina: y el es Cabo

Cabo: hola como esta (dijo corriendo)

maraya: muy bien (dijo saludandolo con una sonrisa) se ve que eres un pequeño muy tierno

Cabo: si lo soy (dijo sonriendo)

hina: y el es kowalski

Kowalski: am ho, hola señora jeje mucho gusto (dijo tartamudeando)

maraya: o el gusto es mio, te sientes bien jovensito (dijo mirandolo fijamente)

Kowalski: je si soy algo joven je (dijo aun mas nervioso)

hina: mama el es mi esposo (dijo contenta)

maraya: QUEEEE TAN RAPIDO POR QUE NO ME DIJISTES (dijo empezando a llorar)

hina: si esque no tenia con que comunicarme contigo jeje, espero que a papa le agrade

maraya: bueno tu papa siempre ah sido un poco de caracter duro pero creo que si le agradara creo0 pero dejando eso aun lado mira nada mas con que jovensito te as casado (dijo agarrando a kowalski)

Kowalski: y esta es nuestra hijita Hinski, Hinski ven a saludar a tu abuela (dijo tomando a la pinguina)

maraya: AHHHHH YA APARECIO UNA PRINCESITA (dijo cargando a hinski)

Hinski: hola (dijo algo timida)

maraya: ya tan rapido soy abuela que emocion (dijo llorando)

hina: si mi papa creo que le agradara tambien saber que ya es abuelo, creo (dijo rascandose la cabeza)

maraya: mira yaki no te parece adorable mi nieta

yaki: si sumajestad (dijo firme la pinguina)

Mireya: tu te me haces familiar no se porque (dijo mirandola)

yaki: yo ? (dijo aun firme)

Mireya: si siento que ya te habia visto en alguna parte

hina: yaki es mi guardespaldas y la de mi mama, y ella me entreno para hacer militar tambien

Mireya: militar mmm siento que la vi a ella pero en la escuela militar ¿cual es tu nombre?

yaki: yakilet zuzumixu

Mireya: YAKI ZUZUMIXU? Ya se tu eres a la que me enfrentaba muchas veces y nunca le ganaba cuando solo era una pequeña con 2 estrellas de rango, luego desapareciste me imagino que la reina te contrato para cuidar a Hina, no?

yaki: si exactamente (dijo firme sin moverse) soy de un rango muy alto

Mireya: que impresionante cuanto tiempo de no verla (dijo dandole un saludo militar)

yaki: igualmente digo mireya (dijo devolviendole el saludo)

maraya: AYY querido ya quiero que conoscas a mi esposo (le dijo a kowalski)

hina: ay no se mami (dijo ocultandose un poco)

Kowalski: y si me lleva a un calabozo por quitarle a su hija (dijo asustado)

maraya: no tranquilo, solo se te quedara mirando por un buen rato y vere si te llevas bien con el (dijo algo nerviosa)

hina: mi papa trabaja en la armada y por eso es muy estricto(dijo algo asustada)

Kowalski: en la armada entonces no creo que le caiga bien un cientifico (dijo rascandose la cabeza)

maraya: eres cientifico (dijo mas asustada)

maraya: eso complica mas todo

Kowalski: ya se nadie respeta a los genios (dijo bajano la vista)

hina: yo si te respeto (dijo tomandole la aleta y regalandole una sonrisa)

Hinski. y yo (dijo abrazandolo)

maraya: tranquilo a mi me cae bien todo mundo siempre y cuando no sean asesinos, pero mi esposo si es algo complicado je

Cabo: ya me imagino

maraya: ay encerio joven me agradastes bastante aun asi (dijo regalandole una sonrisa a kowalski)

Kowalski: igualmente usted (dijo dandole una reverencia)

maraya: AWWW TE VES BIEN LINDO (dijo emocionandose)

yaki: se encuentra bien su majestad

maraya: si solo me emocione un poco je

maraya: veo que eres un joven timido kowalski

maraya: kowalski puedo ablar contigo en privado por favor

Kowalski: si claro

yaki: quiere que la acompañe

maraya: no tu quedate aqui

En eso entra Julien

Rey Julien: exijo una explicacion de porque esta aqui esta pinguina diciendo ser una reina, yo soy el unico rey aqui

En eso Yaki neutraliza a Julien tirandolo en el piso

Rey Julien: ai ok esta reina tiene algo que yo no una guardespaldas muy fuerte

Yaki: fuera (dijo sacandolo con una patada directo a su habitat)

**Ya afuera del habitat**

maraya: te quiero preguntar algo y quiero que me respondas con toda sinceridad de acuerdo

Kowalski: ok

maraya: por que escojistes a mi hija?

Kowalski: bueno señora esque ella no se creo que es la chica con la que siempre habia soñado la que todo pinguino macho busca en su vida

maraya: mm de acuerdo, como ya eres marido de ella te dire esto de acuerdo

Kowalski: de acuerdo

maraya: mi hija esta enferma desde un accidente que tuvo de pequeña y ella sufre de retraso mental bueno medio por que ay veces que ella actua normal y otras veces como niña pequeña y pues por eso es medio retraso y por eso te pregunto esto con toda sinceridad ya que sabes esto dime y respondeme sin temer ¿es ella la pinguina con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida? se que estas casado pero aun ay tiempo ok y por eso te pregunto esto (dijo esperando la respuesta del pinguino)

Kowalski: la respuesta a esa pregunta es si, eso lo sabia desde antes de casarme con ella señora, aunque sabia que tenia esa enfermedad yo sabia que ella era con la que pasare el resto de mi vida

maraya: bueno ya que se esto, por favor trata de hacerle el menor daño posible por que si lo haces mayor pierden todo

kowalski: esta bien

maraya: gracias querido (dijo dandole un abrazo)

**De regreso en la base**

hina: ¡kowalski! te extrañe mucho donde estabas (dijo abrazandolo)

Kowalski: hablando con tu madre aya arriba je no te preocupes (dijo abrazandola)

hina: verdad que mi mama es muy bonita y buena

Kowalski: si Hina lo es

Mireya: MAMA YA DEJAME ESTOY BIEN NO ES NADA

Shely: no Mireya acuestate voy a tomarte la temperatura (dijo acostando a la pinguina)

hina: ooo mireya esta enferma (dijo asomandose )

kira: donde estara rico?

Shely: no lo se es lo que voy a ver

Mireya: solo estaba algo mareada es todo mama por favor, que ayas sido enfermera en la segunda guerra mundial no quiere decir que debas preocuparte por cualquier sintoma (dijo cruzando sus aletas)

Cabo: Kira yo creo que Rico esta aya afuera en el parque destruyendo cosas

kira: esque me da el nervio que le pase algo y no quiero (dijo poniendose roja)

Cabo: si quieres ve a buscarlo

kira: no mejor luego

hina: yaki te extrañe mucho (dijo abrazandola)

yaki: yo igual princesa hinamisawa (dijo aun firme)

Skipper: bueno si ya nos dejamos de cariños y eso tengo hambre

yaki: oye tu gordito (dijo ablandole a Skipper)

Skipper: a quien le dices gordito

yaki: a ti recluta (dijo mirandolo seria)

Skipper: que quieres

yaki: se ve que eres militar por tu forma de ser Skipper (dijo mirandolo aun seria)

Skipper: si lo soy, ¿porque la pregunta?

yaki: esque e oido ablar sobre ti y nunca me imagine que ese sorprendente Skipper fuera de conflexion baja

Skipper: que dices (dijo con mirada seria)

yaki: tranquilo soldado no me burlo de ti solo digo lo que veo (dijo ella aun seria y firme)

Skipper: mira yo no...

Mireya: Skipper por favor no discutas con ella debes reconocer que es mejor que tu, es de mas rango

yaki: valla por fin que alguien si me respeta y es una mujer igual que yo

Skipper: ella no es mejor que yo

Mireya: Skipper si no me ganas a mi no tienes oportunidad contra ella

yaki: en realidad es verdad yo desde que tengo memoria ee entrenado duro y casi no e tenido descansos

Mireya: aprovechando que estas aqui me enseñarias unos movimientos Yaki? (dijo parandose de la cama)

Shely: nada de eso jovencita tu te quedas en la cama

Mireya: por favor mama quiero entrenar un poco

Shely: ay desde que te fuiste a esa escuela te pareces mas a tu padre

yaki: nada es mas importante que la salud recluta Mireya

Mireya: estoy bien solo le dije que estaba mareada porque no e desayunado

hina: me maltratabas mucho yaki

yaki: era para entrenarte hina, aprende a enzeñar y enzeñando aprenderas

Mireya: que envidia Hina a ti te entreno Yaki como quisiera que mi padre me hubiera entrenado ademas mi mama no sabe nada de militares

Shely: si lo se... ¡OYE NO ES VERDAD HIJITA! (dijo molesta)

hina: esque yaki sabe todo eso por que mi papa le enseño

Mireya: el papa de Hina te enseño?

yaki: si y dejame decirte que es un pinguino muy estricto algo haces mal el te pone un castigo de todo el dia

Mireya: de lujo jeje (dijo con una mirada sorprendida)

maraya: kowalski tu mama es la reyna esthella verdad, ella estara muy contenta en ver a su hijo perdido otra vez

Kowalski: no se quien es mi madre ni siquiera se si es esa que dicen tanto

maraya: yo se que es ella por que ella perdio un hijo llamado kowalski hace años y en realidad eres identico a ella

**En ese momento entra una pinguina con un vestido rojo y con el cabello largo y pelirojo con una tiara tambien en la cabeza y ojos azules**

maraya: esthella justo a tiempo que llegastes estabamos ablando de ti

esthella: ola maraya, am quienes son ellos ee (dijo algo timida)

maraya: esthy ellos son los amigos de mis hijas y bueno dejame decirte que uno de ellos creo que es tu hijo

esthella: crees o esta aqui

maraya: bueno pues es el? (dijo apuntando a kowalski)

Kowalski: este am hola?

esthella: (se le quedaba mirando fijo) tu am tu (despues de eso lo miro a los ojos y empezo a llorar)

Kowalski: le pasa algo?

esthella: tu eres mi hijo mi niño perdido, no creo que te acuerdes de mi por que eras un bebe cuando te perdi, por fin te encontre cariño (dijo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo)

Kowalski: como estar seguro de que eres mi madre perdida

esthella: te pareces a mi, y tu te llamas kowalski no y dejame adivinar eres cientifico verdad (dijo con una sonrisa)

Kowalski: como lo supo

esthella: me case con un pinguino cientifico y tu salistes igual a tu padre de la manera de pensar y te pusimos kowalski, y pues eres igualito a mi del rostro

Kowalski: no, tengo que esperar a que la ciencia compruebe que... MADRE TE EXTRAÑE TANTO TIEMPO (dijo abrazandola)

esthella: ay por fin te siento cerca mi niño (dijo llorando)

hina: quien es ella kowalski (dijo curiosa y con una sonrisa)

Kowalski: es mi mama (dijo llorando)

hina: es tu mama, o pero si es la reyna esthella como a estado esthy

esthella: muy bien querida veo que ya has crecido mucho igual que tu hermana (dijo secandose las lagrimas)

maraya: esthy sabia que el era tu hijo cuando lo vi por primera vez

esthella: encerio te lo agradesco tanto mary

Mireya: que extraño giro dio todo

esthella: ay si y woow espera un momento hina, ya conocias a mi hijo, desde cuando

hina: pues desde que llege a este zoologico

esthella: ay hijo me alegra que te aigas hecho amiga de la hija de mi amiga mary

Kowalski: am madre Hina es mi esposa

esthella: aaa es tu QUEEEE

maraya: a esthy se me olvido decirte que hina y kowalski estan casados y tienen una hija

esthella: HIJAAAA

Kowalski: si se llama Hinski

maraya: si ay acuerdate q tanto soñamos con que nuestros hijos de conocieran y paso y asta se casaron

esthella: por mi madre santa cuanto me tarde

hina: mireya me cae muy bien tu mami (dijo con una sonrisa)

Mireya: enserio? es decir si que bien que te caiga bien mi mama jeje digo a quien no le cae bien

hina: pues se te ve q no te agrada tu propia madre mireya

Mireya: que? Ella me agrada solo a veces me trata como bebe pero no es razon para que no me agrade

hina: bueno, oye kowalski tu mama es muy bonita bueno ya la conocia a ella desde que era una bebe je

Kowalski: de veras ?

hina: si solo que no sabia que ese hijo que perdio eras tu je, tienes una suerte en tener una mama como ella por que es tambien igual de buena y pura como mi mama

Kowalski: que bien

hina: y salistes igual a ella (dijo sonrojada de las mejillas)

Cabo: ai algo que no comprendo

hina: q cosa cabo

Cabo: donde esta Kira

hina: eehh estaba aqui un segundo alado mio oroo?'

Cabo: Kira ¿donde estas?

hina: KRAAAAAAAA¡

**Afuera en el parque**

Rico: KABOOOOM ajaja (dijo lanzando un par de dinamitas a un arbol)

kira: hola Rico (dijo algo timida)

Rico: holla jeje, kaboom? (dijo ofreciendole una dinamita encendida)

kira: oo bueno no estaria mal (dijo tomando la dinamita y lanzando la lejos )

Rico: chiiii jaja kaboom kaboom

kira: me encanta que estes feliz rico (dijo regalandole una linda sonrisa)

Rico: todabia un poco trichte pero aqui etoy con Perky, pello no quiere bajar del aucho

kira: aa ya veo je (dijo todavia con la sonrisa en su rostro)

Rico: toma una bomba wack (dijo regurgitando una encendida)

kira: ay gracias que amable (dijo lanzandola) ¡kaboom! je

Rico: chiiiii

la bomba cae en el auto de los pinguinos

Rico: ahhhhhhhh que hichiste

kira: ¡OHHH NOO QUE EH HECHO PERDONA FUE UN ACCIDENTE NO ME FIJE A DONDE LA LANZE! (dijo empezando a llorar y a temblar)

Rico: ¡PERKYY, YA VOY! (dijo corriendo hacia el auto)

Luego antes de que Rico pudiera llegar el coche estallo

kira: AHHHHH (dijo agachandose)

Rico: ño, ño (dijo levantandose del suelo)

kira: RICO te encuentras bien (dijo llegando a el)

Rico: snif Perky echta echta...

kira: ¡o nooo que eh hecho LO SIENTO YO YO NO SE POR QUE... YO PERDONAME RICO! (dijo corriendo hacia al otro lado del parque)

**En eso se aparecen Hina, Mireya, Skipper, Kowalski y Cabo**

Cabo: Kira ¿que paso? Escuchamos una explocion

kira: (llorando) Rico me ofrecio una bomba y estaba ya encendida la agarre y la lanze al asar y cayo en el auto de ustedes y antes de que Rico llegara para sacar a Perky del auto, exploto junto con Perky y yo tuve la culpaaaaaaaa

Kowalski: espera ¿nuestro auto exploto y Perky estaba adentro y tambien exploto?

kira: siiiiii (dijo llorando)

Cabo: osea que esta ¿muerta?

kira: creo que sii pues me fui corriendo lejos de ahi o y no supe si se murio (dijo aun llorando)

Kowalski: (sacando su libreta y lapiz) segun las posibilidades amm tiene un 1.3% de sobrevivir

hina: osea que ya se murio (dijo viendo la libreta)

kira: Ricooo jamas me perdonara por lo que hice (dijo o mas)

Rico: ¡poqueeeeeeee, POQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

kira: AHHHHHHH PERDONAME RICCOOOO (dijo gritando mas y mas)

Rico: ño fue tu culpa fue mia por decharla en el auto

kira: que realmente no me mataras (dijo dejando de llorar un poco)

Rico: ño snif (dijo con los ojos tristes)

kira: pero aun te digo que lo siento mucho me ubiera fijado donde lanzaba la bomba (dijo agachando ru rostro )

Rico: (levantandole la cabeza) ya te diche no fue tu culpa no chabias donde caeria la bomba

kira: (se le ruborizaba las mejillas de lo que le dijo ) gracias por entenderme rico y aun asi perky seguira en tu corazon ella aun no ah muerto talves no esta con nosotros pero seguira su alma en ti (dijo sonriendole)

Rico: chi am me voy a la bache (dijo algo triste)

kira: a espera si quieres te acompaño (dijo poniendole la aleta en el hombro)

Rico: ech igual chi quierech

kira: esta bien vamos (dijo tomandolo de la aleta )

Mireya: ven a la Perky esa por algun lado?

hina: no no la veo amm quien es perky ?

Cabo: ya la conocias la novia de Rico ¿no la recuerdas)

hina: aa ya amm pero apoco las muñecas mueren?

Skipper: no se por alguna razon Rico sentia que esa muñeca estaba viva y lo amaba y esas cosas

hina: oo q dulce (dijo con una cara de ternura)

**En la base de los pinguinos**

Rico: echto es la que me qela de ella (dijo sacando una foto de abajo de su almuada)

kira: o que linda foto (dijo mirand tambien)

Rico: snif la voy a extrañar (dijo triste)

kira: aunque no la conoci mucho yo tambien

kira: pero sabes no es bueno estar triste, deseguro Perky querria que estubieras feliz por que te la pasastes super con ella no?

Rico: si

kira: bueno am que quieres hacer para quitarte lo triste (dijo timida)

Rico: no che

kira: no quieres ir a caminar un rato o algo que te quite lo melancolico ee si quieres caminemos un rato por el zoologico

Rico: chii vamoch por hielitos

kira: de acuerdo am donde esta el puesto?

Rico: cerca del mucheo

kira: ay no es un poco peligroso ee ?

Rico: mm nooo

kira: de acuerdo vamos

**En el puesto de Hielitos**

kira: ay que rico esta este hielito (dijo con los ojos iluminados de felicidad)

Rico: chiii hielitooooos

kira: oye me la estoy pasando bien contigo enrealidad si eres muy buena onda (dijo regalandole una linda sonrisa)

Rico: tu igual nunca me la pacho bien echte dia

kira: a encerio esque la mayoria de los machos por alla en mi hogar me decian que era muy fastidiosa (dijo algo triste)

Rico: ñoo tu erech muy dibbeltida y bonita (dijo con una sonrisa algo loca)

kira: aa encerio (dijo roja y algo nerviosa)

Rico: chiii

kira: je gracias (dijo roja de las mejillas)

Rico: wack (regurgitando una bolsa de malvaviscos) quieles

kira: a gracias me encantan estos dulces son muy ricos y dulces je (dijo agarrando varios)

Rico: espela toma ete palito y pon el malvavisco

kira: am claro (dijo haciendo lo que el pinguino le dijo)

Rico: wack (regurgitando un lanzallamas y accionandolo) ta taaaa malvavisco achadooo

kira: ooaaa rico (dijo comiendo su malvavisco )

Rico: glasias

kira: ji valla q amable eres al ofrecerme este tipo de cosas (dijo dandole un abrazo)

Rico: mm aaw (dijo abrazandola tambien)

kira: bueno ahora se que si puedo ser una amiga especial para ti y eres el unico que me ah aceptado como amiga a ningun macho le eh agradado

Rico: pol que?

kira: pues se supone que soy muy aventada con ellos je y segun dicen que soy tonta y todas esas cosas ofensivas (dijo agachando la cabeza)

Rico: que malos ¿quienes son? Los cosinale jeje (dijo apuntando con su lanzallamas)

kira: no ellos estan asta japon je pero gracias por querer animarme Rico, tu no eres como otros

Rico: ño me guta eplotar cochas jeje wack (sacando una bazuca y apuntando a un arbol)

kira: oo ya entiendo eres un pinguino extremo, que chido a mi tambien me gustan esas cosas ji

Rico: chi?

kira: siiii no nada mas por ser princesa significa q sea delicada no, a mi realmente me gusta vivir aventuras fuera de reglas

Rico: waaaaaw que chilo

kira: je gracias oye quieres caminar un rato por el parque ?

Rico: claro

**En algun lugar del parque **

kira: ay q hermoso esta este parque no crees, me encanta la naturaleza tambien y aa que bellas flores dijo viends

Rico: mm ya che (dijo recogiendo unas flores amarillas)

kira: mm tambien vuelen rico

Rico: chii?

kira: sii tienen un aroma delicioso

Rico: mm (olfatea las flores) uuuu extlaño

kira: jaja sii algunas tienen un aroma extraño, pero te hacen sentir feliz te hacen olvidar lo malo

Rico: uuu

kira: mm recojere algunas (dijo agachandose para agarrarlas)

Rico: ok

kira: ten (dijo dandole unas flores de color azul)

Rico: grachas

kira: mmm se ve que eres un pinguino de pocas palabras ehh (dijo mirandolo con ternura)

Rico: chi no hablo mucho

kira: ji que tierno eres te quiero mucho (dijo regalandole una sonrisa)

**En eso llega Mireya **

Mireya: chicos ¿donde se an metido los emos estado buscando?

kira: am nada mas estabamos aqui en el parque caminando y platicando

Mireya: vengan vamos a despedir a las mamas

kira: am claro pero tu no vienes Rico ?

Rico: ño podra ver a esas mamas (dijo bajando la cabeza)

kira: am bueno mas alrato te veo de nuevo (dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla )

Rico: (algo rojiso) chi adioch je

En el habitat de las pinguinas

hina: MAMIII NO QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS WAAAAA(dijo ole encima del vestido)

maraya: ay cariño entiende luego vendre de nuevo a visitarlos ok y me estas manchando el vestido (dijo quitans de encima)

esthella: bueno me alegra que este dia de las madres fuera especial por que me encontre de nuevo con mi niño (dijo abrazando a kowalski)

Kowalski: yotambien madre (dijo feliz)

maraya: y cuidame bien a hina ok kowalski

Kowalski: claro que si

maraya: adios kira y hina cuidensen

hina y kira: adios mama


	21. Chapter 21 Amor Explosivo

**En el habitat de las pinguinas**

Mireya: aaam buenos dias Kira (dijo algo dormida)

Kira: ¡buenos dias Mireya! (dijo contenta)

Mireya: te noto algo contenta hoy

kira: am sii en realidad si estoy contenta (dijo algo timida)

hina: oaaaaaa buenos diasss

Mireya: buenos diaas Hinaa

hina: mm dormi como angelito ji (dijo tapandose el pico con ternura)

Mireya: yo no dormi muy bien

hina y kira: ¿por que?

Mireya: me acoste hasta las 3 am

hina: y por que tan tarde Mireya?

Mireya: se escuchaban ruidos afuera y crei que alguien queria atacarnos asi que hize guardia noctura casi toda la noche

En eso entran Rico y Cabo

Cabo: hola chicas como amanecieron

hina: bien muy bien (dijo con una sonrisa)

Mireya: bien algo desvelada pero bien

Cabo: le traemos algo de sushi recien preparado por Rico

Rico: chii sushii

kira: waw sebe delicioso, que bien cocinas rico (dijo con una sonrisa)

Rico: grachias

kira: oigan y por que no invitan a los otros y comemos aqui ee?

Cabo: claro aya voy

Ya de rato

Skipper: hola, de pasada tragimos unas sardinas

hina: oaaaa que delicioso

Kowalski: traje tambien a Hinski

hina: oo ya la extrañaba mucho a mi niña (dijo abrazand)

Hinski: hola mami

kira: mira rico te hice un regalo (dijo dandole un collar con la letra R )

Rico: aaw ech muy bonito (dijo poniendoselo)

kira: que bueno que te gusto lo hice con mucho cariño para ti (dijo algo roja)

Rico: chii yo tambien te tlaje algo wack (dijo regurgitando un oso de peluche)

kira: ahhhhh q lindo oso gracias (dijo dandole un abrazo)

Skipper: muy conmovedor pero vamos a desayunar

hina: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Kowalski: que pasa Hina?

hina: me corte un poco con el cuchillo eso es todo esque me arde mucho (dijo sobandose la aleta)

Kowalski: tranquila Hina toma una curita (dijo dandole una)

hina: ooh ¿que son estas cosas?

Kowalski: es para que te la pongas en la herida y asi no se infecte

hina: me la pones no se como se pone esto

Kowalski: (poniendole la curita) listo

hina: aahh gracias me siento mucho mejor por que tu me la pusistes (dijo regalandole una sonrisa)

Cabo: aqui tienen unas sardinas y un poco de sushi (dijo dandoles un plato a cada uno)

kira: mmm el sushi de rico sabe delicioso

Rico: el sushi siemple me chale delicioso

hina: kira por q andas nada mas ablando de Rico?

kira: eso no es ciertoo (dijo roja del rostro)

Mireya: Hina tiene razon Kira solo haz estado hablando de Rico

kira: no no claro que no ... amm solo esque (dijo poniendose nerviosa y agachando la cabeza)

Rico: dejenla ya (dijo con enojo)

hina: a quien dejamos ?

Rico: poch a Kira

kira: amm (dijo poniendo una sonrisa)

**Ya de rato despues que todos terminaron de comer**

hina: oaaa estoy llena y satisfecha (dijo sentandose )

Mireya: yo tambien jeje

Skipper: bien nosotros ya debemos volver o abriran el zoologico y no nos pueden descubrir

hina: que ya se van (dijo poniendose )

Cabo: si la verdad si

hina: oooommm (dijo triste)

kira: pero nos podremos ver mas alrato verdad (dijo sonriendo)

Rico: chii pollemos ir al parque

kira: ay que chido al parque (dijo sonriendo mas)

Mireya: mmm (dijo con cara de pensativa)

hina: que te pasa mireya te ves pensativa

Mireya: lo estoy

hina: por que

Mireya: te digo luego

hina: bueno

**Ya despues de una larga tarde de visitantes en el zoologico, por fin se fueron los visitantes y cern el zoologico **

hina: por fin que se fueron esos fracasados

kira: ay no ya cambiastes de humor (dijo no tan contenta)

**En eso llega Rico**

Rico: Kira ya vinee

kira: aa Rico (dijo con una sonrisa)

hina: y por que nada mas saludastes a Kira y no a nosotras (dijo ironicamente)

Rico: amm echte yoo (dijo algo rojo)

hina: bueno ya tranquilo lo dije jugando

kira: amm no que ibamos a ir todos al parque, donde estan los otros?

Rico: la verdad solo le dije a Kira

kira: aa (dijo poniendose mas roja) nada mas iremos tu y ?

Rico: si

kira: am bueno vamos (dijo sonriendo)

**Ya en el parque**

Rico: que quieles hacel Kira

kira: amm no se tal ves caminar un poco o sentarnos en un lugar tranquilo (dijo nerviosa)

kira: oo explotar cosas (dijo roja)

Rico: am chii ven noch sentremoch en aquel albol

kira: oo q lindo arbol da mucha sombra (dijo sentandose )

Rico: taje mucha dinamita

kira: oo q chiido (dijo contenta)

Rico: wack (sacando una caja de dinamita y un encendedor) listo

kira: oo pero esque tengo miedo de darle a alguien soy muy tonta para lanzar (dijo poniendose nerviosa)

Rico: puech si le dach a alguien o algo mejol no?

kira: amm sii supongo (dijo sonriendo)

Rico: que bien wack (ascando una caja de bombas y dinamita)

**Ya después de un rato de explotar cosas **

Kira: jajaja es el dia mas feliz que e pasado

Rico: igual yo

Kira: ¿ahora que hacemos?

Rico: ¿que tal chi lanzamos unos fuegoch artifichales?

Kira: claro

Rico: ok wack aquí echtan (dijo sacando una bolsa de fuegos artificiales)

Kira: ay pero los prendes tu porque yo soy muy torpe para prenderlos (dijo timida)

Rico: milla primero agarrach el encendedor achi y lo acercas aquí y luego quitas la aleta rapillo

Despues de hacer eso el cohete salío arriba

Kira: waaaw que lindo, gracias Rico (dijo abrazandolo)

Rico: Kira tengo que decirte algo

Kira: ¿Qué pasa?

Rico: creo que me echtoy enamollando muy llapido (dijo agachando la cabeza)

Kira: y de quien te estas enamorando

Rico: de ti, echque nunca conoci a nadie con tu actitud de echplotar cochas

Kira: ay (dijo roja)

Rico: pello yo eque no che chento que te amo

Kira: esque yo como vi que tenias novia me hize a un lado si me entiendes

Rico: chi te entiendo

Kira: pero si tu quieres esperar para ser algo mas que amigos puedo esperar

Rico: yo no quello echpellar, con echperall no regresara Perky ademach no quiero después que chi te llegach a ir encuentrech a alguien mach

Kira: no creo encontrar a alguien mas, todos los chicos de aya no les agrado porque bueno cren que soy tonta por mi actitud

Rico: pello tu erech como la chica de mich sueños

Kira: entonces ¿quieres que seamos novios?

Rico:chi

Kira: si (dijo llorando)

Rico: no lllorech

Kira: no puedo evitarlo, porfin encontré el sentimiento de felicidad que tanto esperaba

Rico: ya ech tarde debemoch volver

Kira: si ya es muy noche(dijo tomandole la aleta)

Rico: chi, vamonoch

**En el hábitat de los pinguinos**

Cabo: hola chicos ¿donde se habían metido?

Kira: explotando cosas jeje (dijo algo roja)

Rico: entonches nos vemoch mañana?

Kira: si quieren que nos vengamos nosotras a comer o ustedes se vienen?

Cabo: si quieren ustedes vienen

Kira: ok les avisare a las otras

Cabo: adiós

Rico: adioos

**En la base de las pinguinas**

Mireya: donde te habías metido Kira

Kira: am estaba con Rico explotando cosas

Hina: aa ya con Rico todo el dia esto ya me huele

a amor

Kira: quee yo noo (poniéndose roja)

Hina: anda dilo o te rompo el pico

Kira: intentalo

Hina: tu lo pediste (dijo aventándose a Kira)

Mireya: ya basta (dijo separándolas)

Kira: ella empezó

Mireya: ya no importa quien empezó, Kira esperame afuera y Hina quedate aquí adentro

Kira: ok

Hina: ¿Qué pasa Mireya?

Mireya: no pelees con tu hermana, sabemos que siente algo por Rico pero no quiere decirnos por alguna razón

Hina: si lo se

Mireya: bien ahora a hablar con Kira y Hina quedate aquí y no te salgas es una orden

Hina: si jefa

**Afuera de la base**

Mireya: ya onestamente Kira aquí entre nosotras 2 ¿te gusta Rico?

Kira: aa que no me gusta (dijo ponendose roja)

Mireya: se identificar la mentira, además no tienes de que temer digo miranos todas amamoa a un pingüino además dime cres que nos burlaríamos… bueno Hina si pero yo no

Kira: esta bien si me gusta Rico (dijo poniéndose roja de las mejillas

Hina: ja lo sabia

Mireya: HINAAA

Hina: ¿que?

Mireya: metete a la base o te juro que te voy a

desmayar

Hina: ok

(dijo metiéndose a la base)

Mireya: por si acaso (cerrando la compuerta) perdón por eso Kira

Kira no importa

Mireya: esta bien se hace tarde ya metete a dormir yo me quedare aquí un rato a pensar

Kira: ok buenas noches Mireya

Mireya: buenas noches (dijo sentándose en una orilla)

**Despues todas las luces dentro del cuartel se apagaron**

Mireya: buenas noches Kira, Hina y Hinski (dijo asomandose)

Hina: buenas noches

Hinski: buenas nochees


	22. Chapter 22 Ataque Sorpresivo

**Este cap no es muy estilo de los pinguinos je ya que tiene mucha pelea grafica ^^U bueno disfrutenlo de todas formas y comenten : p**

* * *

**En el habitat de las pinguinas**

Hinski: buenoos diaaaaaaaaas (dijo levantandose de su cama)

hina: achh apagen el ruido idiotass¡

Hinski: arriba mama levantateee (dijo agitandola)

hina: ay no hijita 5 minutos mas (dijo poniendose la almuada en la cara)

Hinski: no mama ya levantate

hina: bueno ya ta bueno (dijo levantandose de mal humor)

kira: oigan y Mireya?

Hinski: aqui no esta (dijo levantando la almuada de su cama)

hina: ay aparecera pronto ya vamonos de una buena vez (dijo abriendo la compuerta)

kira: estas segura que estara bien

hina: pss claro estas ablando de Mireya

Hinski: vamos ya quiero ver a mi papaaa

hina: vamonos ya (dijo jalando a kira)

**En el habitat de los pinguinos**

Cabo: hola chicas (dijo con una sonrisa)

hina: que onda

kira: hola chicos (dijo con timidez)

Skipper: hola buenos dias... esperen ¿y Mireya?

kira: despertamos y ya no estaba pero dice Hina que no nos preocupemos que aparecera ahorita

Skipper: a bueno en eso tienen razon bien vamos a comer

**Todos ya en la mesa**

hina: oye Rico (dijo empezando a molestar) que lindo peluche le regalastes a mi hermana ee (en eso ase que escupa kira la comida)

kira: ya menete lucy

Kowalski: ay Kira no tienes de que preocuparte ya todos lo sabemos (dijo tomando un pedaso de pescado)

kira: am bueno je ok (dijo agachando la cabeza)

Rico: elloch lo notaron llo no lech dije nalla

kira: esta bien no te culpo a ti (dijo regalandole una linda sonrisa

Hinski: ¿me pasan los wachinangos porfavor?

_En eso llega Mireya toda lastimada y herida con un monton de moretones y sangre _

Mireya: chicos...tienen...que...yo (despues de decir eso se desmaya)

hina: wooww parece pelicula de terror (dijo mirandola)

kira: ¡Mireyaaaa! (dijo empezando a llorar)

Skipper: ¡MIREYA QUE TE PASO RESPONDE! (dijo cargandola)

Mireya: ...

Cabo: ay que horror

Mireya: chicos...tienen...que...Hina...esta...

kira: oo es verdad donde esta hina?

_Derrepente se escucha el grito de hina_

Kowalski: esa fue Hina

Hinski: mami (dijo saliendo de la base

kira: ay no donde esta mi hermanita (dijo o aun)

Mireya: se...los trate...de decir...Trixie...una...vieja rival mia...quiere matar a Hina...para hacerme...sufrir...tenemos que...detenerla

kira: oo no lucy esta en problemas (dijo cambiando a enojada)

Mireya: no se...lo voy a...permitir...voy a...detenerla (dijo caminando y aun tambaleandose)

kira: pero estas en malas condiciones (derrepente otro grito de hina se escucha pero mas fuerte )

Mireya: ven...si no hacemos...algo la va a matar...

hinski: mi mamii noo no quiero que se muera mi mama (dijo empezando a llorar)

Mireya: no...ahi tiempo...si no van...a ayudarme...ire sola (despues de decir eso se fue corriendo)

kira: espera mireya vamos contigo (dijo tambien corriendo)

**En el parque**

kira: oree perdi a Mireya donde se metio?

Cabo: yo ya no la veo

Mireya: (saliendo de entre unos arbustos) deprisa...aqui la puerta...esta cerrada...pero con unas dinamitas...bastara

kira: rico por favor saca unas dinamitas

Rico: wack (saca varias dinamitas) aqui tan

Mireya: bien... (coloca las dinamitas) ahora... CUBRANSE

_Luego las dinamitas explotan_

Mireya: ¡YA VOY HINAA!(dijo corriendo a la entrada)

kira: espera donde esta kowalski ?

Kowalski: ya, ya llege (dijo corriendo con algo en las aletas)

kira: que llevas ahi

Kowalski: el botequin de emergencias que

Rico se le olvido empacar

Rico: peldon

kira: bueno vengan ya no hay tiempo (dijo corriendo por donde se fue Mireya)

_Cuando llegan a la base secreta notan a Mireya que esta peleando con un zorro rojo_

Mireya: ¡DIME DONDE ESTA HINA TRIXE!

kira: sii donde esta mi hermana (dijo enojada)

Trixie: ja hasta cres que les dire (dandole un golpe que arroja lejos a Mireya) ella pronto se ira de este mundo (dijo escapandose por una compuerta)

Mireya: (escupiendo sangre) rayos... esto... se ve... mal... y la maldita se volvio a escapar

kira: mi hermana donde esta mi hermana

Mireya: no te preocupes...se que aun no esta muerta...ella me quiere...a mi no...a ustedes...voy a pelear con ella...mientras ustedes saquen a Hina...de la jaula donde este...

kira: donde esta la jaula

Mireya: me imagino... que por... donde ella se fue

kira: mmm a ya la vi (dijo apuntando la a una jaula)

Trixie: ¡ALTO PINGUINAS DEN UN SOLO PASO HACIA ELLA Y LA PINGUINA EXPLOTARA!

kira: aun asi si no la saco morira desangrada ahi adentro

Trixie: mm a mi eso no me importa pero si quieren llevarsela antes de que muera tengo una condicion

kira: cual es dila

Trixie: quiero que Mireya combata conmigo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin su ayuda, quiero que cuando libere a esa pinguina ustedes se vayan

kira: pero Mireya estaras bien (dijo mirando a dicha pinguina)

Mireya: estare bien... Trixie liberala...

Trixie: esta bien (presiona un boton y la jaula se abra) pueden llevarsela

kira: vamonos y mireya ten cuidado (dijo cargando a hina)

Mireya: lo tendre... llevensela rapido

_Despues de decir eso todos se retiraron exepto Trixie y Mireya_

Trixie: ahora si Mireya el combate decisivo

Mireya: a pelear

Trixie: aunque je solo por curiosidad ¿porque te esfuerzas por salvar a esos tontos?

Mireya: puedes...llamarme una loca si quieres...pero ellos son ahora lo mas...preciado que...tengo...

Trixie: ja amigos quien los nesesita (dijo dandole un golpe en la cara a Mireya)

Mireya. bueno...es mejor...morir con amigos...que sin ellos...

Trixie: callate, la unica que va a morir eres tu

Mireya: yo...no puedo morir...se que si me...matas nada...impedira que vayas tras... ellos

Trixie: jajaja no creo que vayas a detenerme, ríndete ahora y no te matere

Mireya: no me importa lo que me digas, ¡YO VOY A PELEAR POR MIS AMIGOS HASTA EL FIN, AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA!

Trixie: (dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago) listo esto debe terminar todo

Mireya: (escupió sangre y cayo al piso) lo…siento…amigos (después de decir esto cerro los ojos)

Trixie: que estúpida y idota morir por unos amigos, ahora por ellos

**En el bosque**

kira: ay mi pobre hermanita (empezo a llorar de nuevo)

Kowalski: tranquila estos vendajes y esta medicina la curaran (dijo poniendoselos a Hina)

kira: mas te vale que trates bien a mi hermana (dijo mirandolo con enojo)

Cabo: descuida Kira Kowalski sabe bastante de medicina

hina: (empezando abrir los ojos) k...kow...kowalski

Kowalski: no trates de hablar Hina

hina: q..qui..ero...sa..ber..q..pas..o

Kowalski: tranquila Mireya ella, bueno se quedo a pelear para salvarte pero por ahora no ables no gastes mas energias

hina: (empezando de nuevo a desmayarse)

kira: estara bien

Kowalski: si, se va a recuperar, vamos a la base ahi podra descansar

**En la base de las pinguinas**

kira: estoy preocupada por Mireya

Cabo: no te preocupes ella estara bien

hinski: papa, mama se va poner bien (dijo preocupada)

Kowalski: si queridita, se recuperara poco a poco pero si estara bien

hinski: verdad que aun la sigues queriendo mucho (dijo con una sonrisa)

Kowalski: porsupesto (dijo cargando a la pequeña)

kira: por que estas cosas tienen que suceder (dijo antes de empezarle a salir lagrima por lagrima)

Rico: ya ya (dijo sobandole la cabezita)

Skipper: no perdamos las esperanzas chicos

hina: (derrepente empezo a levantarse poco a poco) M...Mireya...ndee es..ta Mireya... no..pu..edo...deja..rla...sol..aa

Kowalski: no te pares amor Mireya estara bien

Trixie: Mireya esta bien porque esta durmiendo con los peces (dijo entrando a la base)

hina: Q...UU..EEE (dijo antes de caerse al suelo)

Trixe: lo que escucharon esa estupida pinguina dando la vida por sus amigos ba tantas tonterias que decia

hina: Q..UE L..E HIC..ISTES...AH..M.I...RE..YA...II..D..I.O..TAA (dijo levantandose poco a poco y temblando)

Trixie: solo la ayude a que dejara de sufrir es todo (dijo con una sonrisa malvada)

kira: Mireyaaa noo

hina: T..E...V.O..Y...A..M...AT..AR...(dijo lanzandosele encima )

Trixie: (esquivandola) no tengo intenciones de pelear con alguien debil como tu

hina: E...RES...U..N..A...EST..U..PI..D..AAAAA

Skipper: ¡ YO VOY A ANIQUILARTE CON MIS ALETAS DESGRACIADA! (dijo empezando a pelear con Trixie)

hina:Y...n.o...me..que..dare...a..q.u..i...nada...p..ara..daa (dijo empezando a caminar muy apenas hacia la pelea)

Kowalski: no Hina no puedes pelear asi

hina:s...uel...ta..mee...si..mu...e..ro...mo..ri..re...po..r...un..aa...buen...a...raz...on...no?

Kowalski: Hina perdoname por lo que voy a hacer (dijo poniendole un tranquilizante) pero no te quiero perder

hina: (derrepente se desmaya de nuevo)

kira: ¿que le hicistes?

Kowalski: solo la dormi, no puede pelear asi y no quiero que muera

kira: gracias por querer protegerla (dijo regalandole una sonrisa)

Kowalski: de nada

kira: pero skipper no podra solo contra ella asi que me tendre ue meter lo que pueda hacer (dijo antes de ponerse en posicion de ataque)

Kowalski: yo también, Hinski vete escapa por el tunel secreto y esperame en la base

Hinski: esta bien

Rico: yo tambieñ voy a peleall

Cabo: y yo

Skipper: ¡MALVADA! (dijo recibiendo ataques)

Trixie: adelante pelen todos puedo con ustedes y su bajo entrenamiento

kira: ay me las vas a pagar imbecil (dijo sacando un libro)

Trixie: a me aras daño con un libro

kira: ya veras (dijo poniendo las aletas en una extraña posicion ) osanu yanako (derrepente empezo hacer una luz brillante de color rosa) toma esto (dijo lanzandosela)

Trixie: (la recibe) sacatelas brujeria japonesa, por suerte soy inmune

kira: que me lleva la...

Trixie: toma (dice dandole un golpe en la cara)

kira: (sacandole sangre ) auchhh

Kowalski: huuuyaaa (dijo lanzandole una patada)

Trixie: (la para) de verdad, encerio?

Kowalski: este o_o

Trixie: hiiya (lo lanza y lo estrella en la pared)

kira: oyeme (dijo tapandose el pico para que no le escurriera sangre) como te atrevez atacar a lo mas preciado de mi hermana, estupidaa

Triixie: me vale un pescado si lo mato (dijo pateando a Rico hacia Cabo)

kira: ay no no la mates por favor aver debe de ver otro conjuro mas poderoso (dijo ojeando las hojas de su libro)

Trixie: (le quita el libro y lo rompe) basta de tu brujeria

kira: mi libro grrrrr (dijo enojada y le tira una patada en la cara)

Trixie: ... a perdon debe de dolerme?

kira: AHHHHH te estas burlando de mis patadas (dijo enojada aun)

Trixie: si

kira: ay pero vas a ver (dijo posicionandose otra vez)

Trixie: jajajajajajaja

kira: la unica que debe de saberle ganar es Yaki

Trixie: esa Yaki no podria hacer nada contra mi

kira: la conoces?

Trixie: si ella me entreno cuando era una pequeña de 6 años

kira: si ella te entreno ella te puede ganar o el papa de hina pero no se donde esta ya que el entreno a yaki

Trixie: entrene con ella y con el padre de Hina es mas tan bien con ese pinguino superior llamado Johann a todos ellos, mis maestros les gane, por eso soy tan buena

kira: (se quedo con ojos de O_O) bueno ya me rindo (dijo incandose)

Skipper: ¡RENDIRSE NO LO CREO! (dijo dandole una serie de golpes)

kira: ya de que sirve si ella es ultra poderosa

Trixie. si lo soy (dijo arrojando a Skipper contra Kira)

Skipper: aunque ella sea poderosa, yo no me voy a rendir...dime ¿Mireya se rindio cuando iva a pelear con ella, apesar de estar herida?

kira: no

Skipper: ai esta, ella no nos abandono sacrifico su vida para intentar salvarnos, y aun asi si me muero habre hecho algo (dijo levantandosea pelear otra vez)

kira: pero que ago no se pelear mucho como mi hermana

Rico: tienes que intentall Kira

kira: amm esque me da miedo que me aga algo (dijo agachando la cabeza)

Cabo: ¿miedo porque, solamente por lo fuerte que es?

kira: si ella me puede matar antes de que la ataque a ella

Cabo: la verdad si Skipper me a enseñado algo es que morir en la batalla peleando es mejor que morir sin hacer nada, y aunque tengas miedo no puedes tapar los problemas asi nada mas

kira: (levantando la cabeza) tienes razon cabo tengo que intentar

kira: ahora si te pondre en tu lugar idiotaaa (dijo dandole una serie de patadas y puñetazos)

Trixie: (bostezo) me aburren la verdad, yo creo que sera mejor acabar con ustedes de una vez

kira: ahh como te atrevez a burlarte de esa forma de mis movimientos (dijo enojada)

Trixie: no me burlo solo digo lo que son (dijo tomando una cuerda y amarrandolos a todos) para que vean que no soy mala los are morir rapidamente

kira: (llorando ) waaaa no quiero morir, yo quiero vivir a lado de rico

Rico: y llo a tu lado

Trixie: viviran juntos, pero en el cielo jeje (dijo buscando entre las cosas de Kowalski)

kira: que haces buscando entre las cosas de kowalski (dijo nerviosa)

Trixie: solamente buscando ajaa esto (dijo mostrando uno de los rayos de Kowalski)

kira: ¿que es eso?

Kowalski: oh no es mi rayo destructor de protones

kira: por que creastes esooo tontoo (dijo gritandole al mas alto)

Kowalski: no sabia que algun dia lo usarian en mi contra

kira: waaa no quiero morir esperen y mi hermana donde esta Lucia (dijo asustada)

Trixie: ja tu hermana esta bien esta ahi dormida a ella la matare mas tarde

kira: NOOOOOO mi hermanita quien la salvara esta enferma aun no puede hacer nada ademas ya esta casada no le puedes quitar su unica felicidad (dijo o mas)

Trixie: observame (dijo apuntando el rayo)

_pero antes de que pudiera disparar una sombra de la nada aparece y logra derribar a Trixie_

kira: que fue eso

Mireya: te lo dije Trixie... mientras yo siga viva...¡NO MATARAS A MIS AMIGOS!

kira: oaaaa es Mireya chan (dijo feliz)

Trixie: ¿que, como tu, pero si estabas?

kira: ajjjaaa en tu carota tonta zorra, zorra de animal ee no vallan a pensar otra cosa (dijo cruzada de aletas)

Mireya: herida tal vez...pero muerta no estaba...que tu te lo ayas creido es otra cosa (dijo empezando a atacar a Trixie)

kira: dale dale daaleeee

Cabo: que que pasa, estoy de espaldas no puedo ver que pasa diganmeeeee

kira: Mireya le esta partiendo el osico a esa zorra

Cabo: O_O

kira: que me dijistes que te dijiera lo que sucedia no?

Cabo: no digo por esa palabrota que acabas de decir

kira: que palabrota ella es una zorra no?

Cabo: aaa pero de animal, ya entendi perdon

kira: si o tambien puede ser del otro significado

Skipper: ya dejen de decir palabrotas quiero ver la pelea

kira: Daleee con una fr... Mireyaaa

Mireya: lo are (dijo dandole una patada en la boca)

kira: siii justo en el osico de esa zorra, de animal eee

Trixie: au que diab...(dijo limpiandose sangre de la boca) como?

kira: jaja se salio sangre malditaa

Trixie: ¡CALLATEE!

kira: no me callo (dijo sacandole la lengua)

Mireya: (dandole mas golpes) no te distraigas Trixie, primera regla de combate

kira: sii no te distraigas tonta

Trixie: ¿alguien podria callarla?

kira: callenme si pueden

hina: ( levantandose de nuevo ) ya callateeeeeee Yuri o no me agas callarte auchh

Mireya: Hina estas bien (dijo mirandola)

hina: si si estoy bien auchh bueno algo je (dijo sonriendo)

Trixie: (dandole una patada a Mireya) idiota

hina: oooh maldita

Mireya: (estrellandose contra la pared) auch

hina: maldita zorra me las vas a pagar (dijo enojada y parandose completamente)

_Todos con cara de O.O_

Trixie: ya estoy cansada de que me llamen asi ¬¬

hina: pues ojala y te canses de andar asiendo la vida imposible a los demas, por dejame decirte que si eres una zorra pero no nada mas de animal ee (dijo burlandose)

Trixie: (dandole unos golpes a la cara) ¡YA ME ESTAN ARTANDO ESTUPIDAS AVES!

hina: ¡TU ERES LA QUE ME ESTAS ARTANDO IDIOTAAAA! (dijo lanzandole una fuerte patada en el estomago)

Trixie: au eso dolio un poco pero aun asi (dijo regresandole la patada con mas fuerza)

hina: estupidaaaa¡ (dijo escupiendo sangre, y le regreso una patada en la cara )

Trixie: ¿de verdad es todo lo que tienes pinguinita? incluso la patada de antes era mas fuerte

hina: grrrrrrrr ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (en ese momento la agarro del cuello y empezo apretarla)

Trixie: ahh piensas ahogarme (derrepente la tomo y la lanzo hacia la pared) bueno eres mejor que tu hermana, almenos no haces brujeria japonesa y eso (dijo burlandose)

hina: maldita (dijo parandose ) derrepente tomo vuelo y la empujo hasta la pared rompiend

Trixie: auchh ya me estas artando niñita (derrepente tomo una soga y la amarro) tu valentia es admirable Hina pero aun asi no te puedo dejar vivir a menos claro que quieras unirte a mi y acabar con estos tontos (dijo señalandolos)

hina: me gustaria unirme a ti y me gusta matar animales nada mas por que si pero ellos son los unicos animales que me entienden y si me quieres matar anda intentalo (dijo retandola)

Trixie: esta bien te ofreci un escape (dijo apuntandole con el rayo) ¿es tu decicion final?

hina: no me unire a ti ya te lo dije

Trixie: bien (cargando el rayo) adios pinguinita

Mireya: la que se va eres tu Trixie (dijo golpeandola con un tubo en la cabeza)

hina: Mireyaaa

Mireya: le dije...que no...los mataria hasta que yo estubiera muerta...y al parecer aun no lo estaba... (dijo desatando a Hina y dandole un abrazo)

hina: lo bueno que ya me recupere un poco pero tambien dare mi vida por salvarlos si es necesario

hina: es lo que me enseño mi padre ''jamas ay que darse por vendico si se trata de la o las personas mas importantes en tu vida''

Mireya: lo se Hina... a mi tambien me...enseñaron eso...desatemos a los demas

hina: si, kira

kira: si Lucy

hina: ya no digas mas babosadas por favor (dijo sarcasticamente)

kira: ok (dijo agachando la cabeza)

hina: aahh me acorde de otra cosa (dijo mirando a kowalski) por que me pusistes un calmanteee)

Kowalski: esque estabas herida y no queria que te pasara algo malo

hina: no importa que este herida luchare asta morirme si es necesario

Mireya: tiene razon Kowalski no debiste hacerle eso

Trixie: (encajandole un cuchillo en la espalda)...si yo me...voy tu te vienes...conmigo...mi vieja rival

Mireya: ah...(cae al piso)

Trixie: y tu...tambien...vendras conmigo...pinguina (dijo amenazandola con un cuchillo)

hina: quisieras idiotaaa no me importa que me agas algo, yo doy la vida por mis amigos oiste

Trixie: por tus amigos...eh...ya entiendo...a ti no te...importa...morir...mientras se por...un amigo...¿me equivoco?

hina: no por que estoy me moriria por una causa muy importante pero a ellos no los tocas sin antes atravesarme (dijo poniendose en medio)

Trixie: ya veo jeje...(encagandose el cuchillo) no...tengo intenciones...de ddarte una... muerte honorable...pero minimo...me lleVe un premio...jeje...

hina: maldita devuelveme a Mireya (dijo furiosa)

Trixie: yo...no...puedo...y...no creo que tu tampoco...

hina: NOO ELLA NO PUEDE MORIR (dijo enojandose aun mas)

Trixie: perdon...pero...lo ara... (despues de decir eso cerro los ojos)

hina: ¡MALDITA BASTARDA! (dijo incandose y tapandose la cara)

Mireya: H...Hi...Hinaa…

hina: Mireyaaa (dijo acercandose a la pinguina) ¿estas bien?

Mireya:cr...creo…que...no...podre...sovrevivir...a esto...me...me siento...debil...ya no tengo energias...quiero...que...te cuides...Hina siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga...

hina: NOOO TU NO TE PUEDES MIREYAA (dijo llorando con furia)

Skipper: Mireya (dijo mientras una lagrima le escurria por la cara)

Mireya: si me...muer..o...di..le...a...Skipper...que...lo...a...mo...porfavor...Hina...(despues se desmayo)

Kowalski: Hina desatanos rapido, tal vez podamos salvarla

hina: sii claro (dijo corriendo y desatandolos )

hina: que se puede hacerr

Kowalski: primero tengo que curar las heridas despues analizare el daño, Rico dame unos vendajes

hina: rapidooo

Rico: wack (dijo sacando un botequin)

Kowalski: (poniendoselos) bien ya esta ahora ayudenme a ponerla en su cama

hina: si (dijo cargandola)

Kowalski: bien esto debe ayudarla a recuperarse pero...

hina: pero que

Kowalski: aun asi no le doy muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir

hina: (despues de oir eso golpio la pared ) ¡MALDITA SEA SOY UNA ESTUPIDA POR NO HABER ECHO MI MAYOR ESFUERZO DEBI SER YO LA QUE ESTUBIERA EN EL LUGAR DE MIREYAAA!

Kowalski: no te culpes a ti Hina, digo que no le doy esperanzas de sobrevivir porque perdio mucha sangre

hina: le puedo dar de la mia, no dime que si se puede (dijo agarrandolo de las aletas )

Kowalski estoy haciendo un analisis para ver que tipo de sangre es

Kowalski: que tipo de sangre eres tu Hina?

hina: am no se nunca que dijieron por mi enfermedad de hemorragia

Kowalski: dejame nesesito una muestra tuya y de Kira porque son las unicas que no se que sangre son

hina: ok (dijo arrastrando a kira hasta el lugar)

Kowalski: (dijo mientras tomaba una muestra de sangre a cada una)

hina: y bien que salio

Kowalski: Hina tu eres O- y Kira tu eres O+

hina: y eso que

Kowalski: es tipos de sangre debe ser igual o si no no se puede traspasar sangre

hina: y de cual es Mireya (dijo mareandose un poco)

Kowalski: lo siento Hina, Mireya es AB−

hina: entonces no se puede hacer nada (dijo antes de que le empezaran a salir lagrimas)

Kowalski: yo no dije eso

hina: entonces

Kowalski: el unico que tambien es AB− es (dijo checando sus registros) amm,am bueno es Skipper

hina: genial (despues de eso vino con Skipper arrastrandolo)

Skipper: oye oye que te traes ¿porque me arrastras?

hina: CALLATE Y DANOS TU SANGRE ¡

Skipper: ¿Qué?

hina: ya me escuchastes DANOS TU SANGREEEE

Kowalski: ya ya Hina, escucha Skipper, Mireya nesesita sangre y es de tipo AB− asi que... bueno

Skipper: a ya entiendo y como yo tambien soy AB− quieres que le de de mi sangre

Kowalski: pues si

hina: ya sacale la sangreee

Kowalski: Hina tranquila

hina: como quieres que este tranquila cuando mi amiga esta en peligro de morir (dijo agitandolo)

Kowalski: (zuzurandole) esque no entiendes que Skipper le tiene fobia a las inyecciones

hina: YY QUE TIENE AVER SKIPPER PON LA ALETA O NO SE QUE PARTE DEL CUERPO POR QUE TE TIENES QUE DEJAR (dijo sacando una inyeccion)

Skipper: ¡AHHH! ¿ESTAS LOCA? (dijo alejandose de ella)

hina: SI QUIERES SALVAR A TU ESPOSA TE TIENES QUE DEJAR IMBECIL (dijo corriendo hacia el)

Skipper: lo are pero no dejare que tu lo agas

hina: bien lo hara kowalski (dijo dandole la inyeccion al pinguino alto)

hina: Yaaaa ponle la maldita inyeccion por el amor de...

Kowalski: tranquila Hina ya voy

hina: ya esta (dijo nerviosa)

Kowalski: si ya tranquila Hina

hina: vez Skipper que no hubo nada que temer (dijo tranquilamente)

Skipper: ... ¬¬

hina: bueno ahora ponsela de una buena vez esa sangre a Mireya (dijo poniendose de nuevo nerviosa)

Kowalski: es un proceso complicado Hina tranquila

hina: como puedo estar tranquila si mi amiga sigue mal (dijo llorando)

_Ya despues de 2 horas_

Kowalski: ya esta solo falta esperar a que despierte y ver que pasa

hina: (tocandose las puntas de las aletas del nerviosismo)

Skipper: por favor por mi santa madre pinguina que este bien (zuzuro)

hina: si se escucho Skipper (dijo con una sonrisita burlona)

Skipper: ¡DEJAME PREOCUPARME POR MI ESPOSA QUIERES! (dijo enojado)

hina: ayy losiento muchooo (dijo empezando a llorar)

Cabo: tranquila Hina, Skipper se pone gruñon cuando algo le preocupa

hina: esta bien (dijo secandose las lagrimas)

Mireya: que...que paso? Me mori? (dijo abriendo los ojos)

hina: ¡MIREYAAAAA! (dijo lanzandose encima de ella)

Mireya: auchh

hina: ay perdon (dijo tapandose el pico)

Mireya: Hina...que bueno estas bien...que paso y Trixie?

hina: ESA ESTUPIDA SE MURIO Y ESTOY CONTENTA QUE SE AIGA MUERTO (dijo cruzada de aletas)

Mireya: uff...por un momento...crei que...moriria vi una luz al final de un tunel...pero no quizee acercarme...

hina: que bueno que no te acercastes, de testo la luz

Mireya: la detestas?

hina: si mi hermana es la que ama ese tipo de luz, no la odio me da nauseas

Kowalski: bien nesesito que la dejen descansar por unos dias y que solo comas ai acostada no te pares mucho y mañana cambiare los vendajes (dijo escribiendolo en un papel) Hina nosotros nos vamos

hina: tan rapido, pero duramos muy poquito aquí (dijo abrazando a Mireya)

Kowalski: bueno esque si Alice nota que no estamos nos buscara y descubrira la base perdoname

Hina: esta bien adios Kowalski

Skipper: Hina cuida a Mireya por favor

Hina: lo are

* * *

**Porcierto aqui les dejo el link de la pagina para que puedan ver diversas imagenes del fic y pronto de este capitulo XD htt p : / alm eja loca 456 . dev ian ta rt . com / YA SABEN QUITENLE LOS ESPACIOS **


	23. Chapter 23 La niña fantasma

**Bueno aqui esta otro cap jejeje que esta muy largo jeje pero bueno aun no sabemos cuantos capitulos tendra :P**

* * *

**En el habitat de los pinguinos**

Skipper: Rico prepara unas sardinas para cenar

En ese momento vienen entrando Hina, Mireya, Hinski y Kira

hina: adivinen que

Skipper: que pasa

kira: tuvimos una idea estupenda nosotras 4

Cabo: y cual es?

hina: que tal si hoy hacemos una pillamada, por favor digan que siii (dijo incandose)

Skipper: una pija que?

hina: pijamada es cuando amigos se quedan en un habitat de un amigo o amigos y madrugan osea que no duermen toda la noche por que hacemos juegos y saltamos y comenzamos una guerra de almohadas

hinski: si quiero porfa si (dijo tambien incandose)

hina: solo por esta noche vamos a quedarnos aqui nosotras para pasarla bien y divertirnos como los amigos que somos por favor nada es mas valioso que la amistad (dijo poniendo ojos muy dulces y grandes)

Skipper: si quieren aganla ustedes chikitas hoy nosotros tendremos reunion de machos huaaa

hina: nooo por eso venimos nosotras para q la agamos aqui con ustedes y que todos juntos no la pasemos super por favorrrr ademas queremos que tambien ustedes se diviertan por favor (dijo incandose y agarrando las patas de skipper)

Skipper: sera en otra ocasion

hina: por que no quieren pasarla bien por lo menos una vez (dijo triste)

Cabo: perdon pero ya invitamos gente

hina: a quienes (dijo curiosa)

Cabo: veran invitamos a...

Skipper: (dandole una bofetada) Cabo eso es confidencial

hina: AAA QUIENES (dijo empezando a enojarse)

Rico: yaa no podemoch decillles

kira: por favor si (dijo poniendo ojitos tiernos)

Skipper: que no y ya dejen de tratar de convencernos con ojos de cachorro

hina: bien si no quieren decirnos pues tampoco no les diremos a quienes invitaremos a nuestra pijamada (dijo dandoles la espalda)

Skipper: me parece justo (dijo dandosela tambien)

Mireya: que acaso ustedes nunca se llevaran bien?

hina: hmmm me voy (dijo marchandose un poco molesta)

hinski: (llorando) queria pasarla bien con mi papa y mi mama juntos pero ya no se va a poder waaaaaa (dijo marchandose corriendo

Mireya: ay ay pobre Hinski, Skipper ¿porque no querias que estubieramos aqui?

kira: si solo tratabamos de que pasaramos bien todos nosotros pero veo que su reunion es mas importante que nosotras no? (dijo cruzanda de aletas)

Skipper: no es eso pero, Kowalski esta ahora en su laboratorio trabajando en un nuevo super invento secreto, ademas de lo secreto no ahi que olvidar que algo podria explotar ¬¬(dijo con tono disgustado)

kira: y que tiene nosotras no le tenemos miedo a ninguna explosion, solo pensabamos nosotras que seria mas divertido si esta noche nos quedamos a divertirnos pero veo que estan ''muy ocupados''

Skipper: (suspiro) esta bien si aun gustan venir son bienvenidas pero si se llegan a lastimar por alguna explosion no nos echen la culpa

kira: encerio aahhh por eso los quiero (dijo abrazando a skipper)

Skipper: si si que bonito

Cabo: sacare mis revistas de lunacornio (dijo feliz)

kira: les ablare a hina y a hinski q ojala y ya se sientan mejor, me acompañas mireya?

Mireya: claro vamos

**En el habitat de las pinguinas**

Mireya: Hinaaa, Hinskiii vengan aquiii (dijo entrando)

hina: que pasa (dijo algo disgustada)

Mireya: traigan lo que ocupen para dormir nos vamos al habitat de los pinguinos

hina: encerio bueno pero espero que skipper no se ponga de mal humor (dijo cargando lo que necesitaba)

hinski: ahhh que chido siempre si iremos (dijo sonriendo)

Mireya: asi es Hinski vamos ya trae lo que nesesites rapido

hinski: si

**En el habitat de los pinguinos (de nuevo)**

Cabo: hola chicas ¿ya llegaron tan pronto? no me dieron oportunidad de buscar mis peliculas de los lunacornios

hinski: siii lunacornios (dijo feliz)

Skipper: nada de lunacornios esta noche veremos "apocalipsis en la Antartida" (dijo sonriendo)

hina: q.. que es eso ee (dijo temblando)

Skipper: la pelicula en la que los pinguinos zombie invaden la antartida y comienzan a infectar a otros sanos y se transforma en un apocalipsis y solo queda un escuadron militar que busca sobrevivientes saliendo y combatiendo con todo lo que tienen, la mejor pelicula a mi parecer y perfecta para no dormir

hina: oo saben algo creeo que deje algo en mi habitat orita veng...

Mireya: (deteniendo a Hina) no no no Hina no te vas a escapar vas a ver esta pelicula, tu eras la que no queria dormir en esta pijamada ¿no?

Rico: ech vedaa

hina: bn pero pero esque si grito de mucho miedo no me digan nada por que grito muy fuerte cuando me asusto

Skipper: esta bien

_Derrepente en el laboratorio de Kowalski ai una explocion_

hina: ahhh q paso (dijo entrando al laboratorio)

Kowalski: ay...estoy bien fue una explocioncita ay hola Hina (dijo callendo al piso)

hina: estas seguro que estas bien (dijo levantandolo con cariño)

Kowalski: (sacudiendose la cabeza) si solo fue una explosion leve

hina: que alivio am oye y que hacias por cierto (dijo con curiosidad)

Kowalski: estoy trabajando en una nuevo invento cientifico

hina: mm ya veo oye vas a ver la pelicula que pondra Skipper (dijo preguntando con timidez)

Kowalski: am bueno este yo... e bueno esta bien si es por ti claro

hina: encerio (dijo poniendo unos ojos hermosos al mas alto)

Kowalski: si

hina: ahh que bien (dijo lanzandose a el )

Skipper: bien ya todos vengan que la pelicula ya va a comenzar

hina: sii la pelicul...(antes de terminar la oracion se acordo que la pelicula era de terror y de cosas terrorificas) ay si la pelicula je

Kowalski: vamos Hina si te asustas puedes abrazarme

hina: ah si? (dijo algo roja)

Kowalski: si

Cabo: ai pero Hinski no puede ver esta pelicula no es apta para ella (dijo cargandola)

hina: es verdad (dijo temblando) que hara ella si no la puede ver?

Cabo: pues podriamos ver la pelicula de los lunacornios en el laboratorio de Kowalski

hina: si no quiero que quede marcada de por vida mi niña, mejor llevatela a ver esa pelicula en el laboratorio (dijo aun temblando)

Cabo: asi es ven vamos Hinski

hina: bbii bbiien skipperr ya la ppussissteees

Skipper: espera todabia no apenas la voy a poner

hina: bien ponla rapido antes de que me empieze a desmayar (dijo nerviosa)

Skipper: ya esta

Rico: jiji

kira: espero que si de miedo no como otras que ni al caso

hina: (empezando ya a llorar del susto) todavia ni empieza y ya estoy asustada

Mireya: que emocion ya quiero que empieeze (dijo con cara de emocion)

hina: no (dijo cubriendose la cara)

Kowalski: (la abraza) ya ya

hina: (se tranquiliza un poco)

hina: ya empezo? (dijo destapandose el rostro)

Derrepente sale un pinguino zombie y debora a otro salpicando de sangre

hina: (poniendo ojos gigantes de miedo) m..madre.. santa

Kowalski: Hina no tienes de que temer solo es maquillaje, sangre falsa y un monton de pinguinos actuando

hina: ya se que eso no es real pero me da miedo por las imagenes y la forma de actuacion (dijo temblando y nerviosa)

Kowalski: no tengas miedo estas conmigo (dijo presumiendo) Derrepente sale otra ecena igual pero mas perturbadora Kowalski: ahhhhhhhhhh por amor a la ciencia que no me coma el cerebro (dijo temblando y haciendose bolita)

hina: te dije te dije da miedo (dijo abrazandolo muy fuerte)

Mireya y Skipper: gallinas

hina: pero verdad que hay escenas bonitas (dijo temblando aun)

Skipper: mmm creo que ahi algo de romance o algo asi no lo se

hina: alegria y cuando suceden esas escenas ee?

Skipper: no se creo que ya mero pero shhhh

hina: que ya salgan (dijo temblando aun)

despues de un rato

pinguino 1: Jesica se que en esta invacion de zombies tal vez no sobrevivamos mucho tiempo y quiero decirte algo

pinguina 2: ¿que es John?

Pinguino 1: que te amo

pinguina 2: oh yo tambien (dijo abrazandolo

Derrepente sale un zombie y se lleba a la pinguina 1

pinguino 1: ¡JESICAAA NOOOOOO!

Skipper: eso estubo super jeje ahora el zombie doborara a la pinguina esa

hina: tambien que estaba la escena de amor (dijo empezando a temblar otra vez)

Mireya: oh mira parece que la pinguina se esta salvando

hina: encerio oohh

pinguino 1: Jesica resiste no te sueltes de ese cubo de hielo

pinguina 2: John rapido me resvalo

hina: salvala idiota salvala para que terminen felices (dijo poniendo atencion en la pantalla)

el pinguino la toma de la aleta

pinguino 1: ya te tengo amor no te sueltes de mi voy a subirte

hina: (toda sonrojada de lo normal) aaaw que romantiiccoooooo

pinguina 2: rapidooo (derrepente un pinguino zombie le muerde una patita) ahhhhhhhh no John me mordieron

pinguino 1: nooo no puede ser

hina: (empezando a temblar) ya no es tan romantico

pinguina 1: John no importa tal vez tus compañeros ya tengan la cura

pinguino 1: tal vez voy a salvarte jesica (dijo empezando a subirla)

pinguino 3: no lo agas John tienes que dejarla caer esta infectada no tenemos la cura

hina: como que no tienen la cura pero y el final feliz?

pinguino 1: no no puede ser, no me importa yo voy a salvarla

hina: ese si es un hombre al que no le importa arriesgar su vida con tal de salvar al amor de su vid

pinguina 2: (se convierte en zombie y lo muerde en el cuello)

pinguino 1: ahhhhhhhh ¿Jesica que haces? nooo derrepente los dos caen al piso y John es deborado por la ola de zombies

pinguina 1: perdimos a otro hombre señor

pinguino 3: le dije que la soltara pero no quizo entender vamos ahi que avisarle al capitan (dijo deslisandose de panza)

pinguina 1: si (dijo haciendo lo mismo)

Rico: mm pinguino baboso poque no la cholto y che chalvo

Skipper: porque fue un estupido Rico por eso (dijo agarrando palomitas)

hina: pero por amor ay que hacer lo que seaaaaaa

Mireya: oh vamos el John engañaba a la Jesica con la otra pinguina esa

hina: encerio oo baboso estupido hijo de... odio a los hombres infieles no son de fiar

Skipper: ya callense quiero ver el final

hina: espero que sea romantico el final (dijo cruzada de aletas)

pinguino 3: capitan señor tenemos informes

pinguino 2: que pasa teniente Chuk

pinguina 1: perdimos al cadete John y a la cadete Jesica

pinguino 2: ya veo muy bien empaquen todo nos vamos a otra ciudad a buscar sobrevivientes

pinguino 3: si (saludo militar) me retiro vamos

derrepente el pinguino se va y dejan al capitan solo

pinguino 2: bien ¿cual sera la proxima ciudad? (dijo sacando su mapa)

Despues la pantalla se oscurecio y empezaron a salir los creditos

Skipper: ¿a todabia queda una segunda parte? que emocionante

hina: tanto dura no quiero llorar mas de miedo (dijo nerviosa)

Rico: aaa y no tenemoch la parte doch (dijo parandose)

Skipper: negatorio Rico

Mireya: aa yo queria ver como combatian a mas pinguizombies (dijo cruzada de aletas)

hina: que alegria que se acabo (dijo tranquila)

Kowalski: si

hina: bien ahora que aremos para divertirnos mas y q no se trate nada de terror ee?

Kowalski: podriamos jugar trivia (dijo emocionado)

hina: sii andale y que es eso?

Skipper: no Kowalski no vamos a jugar trivia

Kowalski: aa (dijo triste)

hina: entonces tienes una mejor idea skipper?

Skipper: mm que tal si contamos cuentos de terror muajaja (dijo con una lampara)

hina: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (dijo abrazando a kowalski)

Mireya: siiiiii

hina: y que que clase de cuentos de terror ee?

Skipper: unas de este zoologico

hina: ¡D D ESTE ZOOLO...GICOO!

Mireya: pues si Hina si no tendria chiste

hina: ap..oco ay leyedas de es..te zoologico (dijo empezando a ponerse nerviosa)

Skipper: sii Hina emos estado en este zoologico desde hace tiempo conozemo varias leyendas

hina: no quiero escucharrr (dijo tapandose los oidos)

Rico: no cheach gallina

hina: no soy gallina (dijo timida)

Skipper: entoces no tienes de que temer

hina: bueno espero que no sea una historia fea

Skipper: bien enotonces comenzare, hace años aqui en el zoologico una niña de 7 años murio atropellada por un carrito de pretzels porque accidentar mete un camello lo empujo, cuando sus padres se llevaron el cuerpo en la noche la hijita de esos camellos desaparecio desde entonces los padres se la camella se volvieron locos y se los llevaron a Hobooken y no se sabe de ellos, dicen que la niña aun se aparece rondando y lamentandose y preguntando ¿donde estan mis padres? ¿mama, papa donde estan?

hina: a pues no esta tan mala que digamos a esperen y ustedes an visto el fantasma de la niña?

Rico: ñoo

Kowalski: pero emos oido ruidos extraños aunque no la emos visto aun asi creemos que es un mito

hina: espero que sea un mito (dijo temblando de miedo)

Mireya: podriamos investigar

hina: (se le sube la sangre a la cabeza de tanto miedo)

hina: nooooooooooooo no quierooo

Skipper: exelente idea amor, Rico empaca el equipo de investigasion, Kowalski trae tus notas y chicas esperenos afuera

Rico: vamoch tal vech es cholo un mito no tengach miedo

hina: no quiero (dijo siendo arrastrada por kira)

Mireya: vamos Hina sera emocionante

kira: vamos como dice rico q tal si solo es un mito ee?

hina: y que tal si no, no quiero moriri en manos de una fantasma (dijo con miedo)

Kowalski: vamos los fantasmas no pueden lastimarte

hina: encerio como lo sabes?

Kowalski: soy cientifico Hina y la ciencia lo dice

hina: mientras tu estes a mi lado no hay nada que temer verdad? (dijo agarrando la aleta de kowalski)

Skipper: muy bien ya estamos listos vamos

**Afuera adentro del zoologico**

hina: (caminando y temblando agarrada de kowalski) espero que no sea real

Kowalski: descuida no creo que sea real, segun la leyenda el fantasma se aparece en la parte sercana del habitat del camello

Skipper: vamos ya va a ser media noche segun la hora de los fantasmas

Cerca del habitat de camello

Mireya: yo no veo ni escucho nada

hina: a bueno no esta vamonos (dijo nerviosa)

Skipper: no esperaremos un poco mas

hina: (temblando)

_1 hora despues_

Rico: el chupuesto fantasma ya no va a aparecher

hina: uf

Skipper: bien (dijo levantandose) ya es momento de irnos la leyenda es solo un mito

voz desconocida: ¿mito? ¿Que es un mito? (dijo mientras soplaba un viento fantasmal)

hina: O.O

Mireya: ¿que fue eso?

hina: qui...qu...quien ...dijo..esoo

_Derrepente se aparece una niña de cabello rubio y de ropa infantil y tenia un oso de peluche _

Niña fantasma: soy yo, ¿que hacen aqui animalitos?

hina: la..la niñ...aaaaaaaaaaa¡ (despues de eso se desma)

Niña fantasma: ay la asuste perdon de verdad lo lamento (dijo comenzando a llorar)

kira: esperen la niña no es mala tan solo se aparece pero no es mala (dijo tranquila)

Niña fanstasma: ¿porque todos se asustan cuando me ven? (dijo aun llorando)

kira: tal vez por que eres una fantasma esperen los humanos no pueden entendernos q no?

Niña fantasma: no se pero puedo entender a cada ser vivo que me encuentro sea humano o animal

hina: (levantandose) ya se fue la niña?

niña fantasma: ai que bueno ya se desperto la pinguinita (dijo sonriendo)

hina: asustandose de nuevo AHHHHHHHH¡

Niña fantasma: waaaaaaaaa porque se asustan no me gusta eso me hacen sentir triste (dijo llorando)

hina: estas llorando oo lo siento entonces no eres mala?

Niña fantasma: nooo yo solo quiero a mi mama y a mi papa (dijo aun llorando)

Niña fantasma: me perdonas pinguinita por haberte asustado?

hina: sii (dijo con una sonrisa)

Niña fantasma: siii que bien jiji (dijo aplaudiendo)

hina: waaw entonces sii existen los fantasmas despues de todo (dijo asombrada)

Niña fantasma: ahhh fantasmas dondeee (dijo escondiendose detras de un bote de basura)

hina: que tu no eres una fantasma?

Niña fantasma: fantasma yoo? no que yo sepa (dijo rascandose la cabeza)

hina: pe pero tu estas muerta que no tu moristes en un accidente aqui en el zoologico y ahora eres una fantasma

Niña fantasma: accidente no recuerdo que ese carrito me golpeo y derrepente desperte aqui en la noche busque y busque pero no encontre a mis padres luego me puse a jugar con un camello bebe y se murio un dia que jugamos en la nieve y todos los dias le pregunto a la gente si me ayda pero todos me ignoran

hina: (zuzurro) kowalski estan seguros que la niña murio?

Kowalski: si

Mireya: debe ser de esos espiritus que no saben que se murieron (dijo zuzurando)

hina: pobre niña ella solo quiere estar con sus padres (dijo empezando a llorar de tristeza)

Niña fantasma: ay porque lloras, ya te asuste otra vez verdad waaaaa porque asusto a la gente si no es mi intecion (dijo llorando y huyendo)

hina: NOOO ESPERA UN MOMENTO PEQUEÑA ( dijo corriendo detras de ella)

Mireya: Hina aguardaaa esperaaaa (dijo persigiendola)

hina: ( aun corriendo detras de la niña) ESPERA NO QUISE HACERTE LLORAR

_Derrepente la niña desaparece_

hina: (se quedo con los ojos O.O al ver que la niña desaparecio y se detiene)}

Mireya: oye porque te detienes (dijo recobrando el aliento)

hina: la..niña...desaparecio (dijo aun con los ojos grandes)

Mireya: es la 1 de la mañana probablemente solo puede manifestarse a las 12

hina: pero no quise hacerla llorar (dijo tapandose el rostro)

Mireya: ya ya si todo es cierto estara aqui mañana a las 12

hina: aun asi hice q esa pobre pequeña llorara no me gusta hacer llorar a la gente

Mireya: bien, mañana vendremos y te disculparas ok

hina: bueno (dijo secandose las lagrimas) donde estan los demas?

Mireya: por aya (dijo señalandolos)

hina: que duro deseguro seria la vida si fueras una fantasma (dijo agachando la cabeza)

Mireya: sii

hina: hola chicos perdonen por averme escapado de esa forma (dijo con tono melancolico)

Kowalski: no ai problema, donde esta esa niña?

hina: desaparecio ante mis ojos cuando todabia la iba persiguiendo

Skipper: interesante

Kowalski: bueno creo que ya deberiamos irnos de aqui

Mireya: lo mismo digo vamonos Hina

hina: nos vamos a nuestro habitat?

Mireya: que va no estabamos en una pijamada?

hina: o es verdad (dijo aun con un tono melancolico)

**En el habitat de los pinguinos**

Skipper: ya llegamos Cabo (dijo entrando)

Cabo: (nervioso) ah hola chicos que que ahi por por que llegaron tan temprano (dijo aun nervioso y con cara de asustado)

hina: que te pasa por que estas nervioso?

Cabo: nervioso yoo no Hina como cres, ni que me hubiera pasado algo (dijo mas nervioso)

Skipper: muy bien Cabo que paso? Dime desembuchalo ya

Cabo: ay, buueno esque estabamos viendo la pelicula de los lunacornios y Hinski fue al baño pero tardo mucho sali a buscarla y no estaba llevo varios minutos buscandola por aqui y no aparece

hina: QQQQQQQ DONDE ESTA HINSKI? (dijo agitando a cabo y empezando a llorar)

Cabo: no seee ya te dije ya la busque por toda la base y no estaaa

hina: ¡TENGO QUE IR A BUSCARLA! (dijo corriendo hacia afuera aun llorando)

Kowalski: yo tambien la buscare (dijo sigiendo a Hina)

**Afuera de la base (adentro del zoologico)**

hina: HINSKIIIIIII¡ (cada vez gritaba mas fuerte y llorando mas al ver q no la encontraban)

Kowalski: ¡HINSKIII SI ES UN JUEGO NO ES GRACIOSO NI PARA TU MAMA NI PARA MII, HINSKIIII! (dice buscando por todas partes desesperado)

hina: ¡HINSKIIIII POR FAVOR VEN AMOR NO ME ASUSTES VENNNNNNNN!

_derrepente afuera del zologico se escucha el grito de Hinski_

hina: es hinski kowalski vamos afuera

Kowalski: sii (dijo siguiendola)

**En el parque**

hina: hinski mi niña donde estas (dijo buscando)

_Cuando salieron encontraron a Hinski tirada como inconciente y con una herida en la cabeza y estaba sangrando_

hina: AHHHHH¡ HINSKIII¡ (dijo corriendo hacia ella y poniendola en sus piernas)

Kowalski: ¡HINSKI NO PUEDE SER! (dijo poniendose alado de Hina)

hina: QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO MI AMOR RESPONDE MI VIDA POR FAVORRR¡ (dijo llorando mas y mas)

Hinski: ...

hina: (llorando en llanto con el alma en un hilo) mi niñaaaa tienes que despertar

Kowalski: ai que curarla primero Hina, esta grave

hina: si porfavor curala mi amor (dijo mirando a kowalski con los ojos inundados de lagrimas)

**En la base de los pinguinos **

hina: que tiene kowalski (dijo aun nerviosa)

Kowalski: por suerte nada solo un raspon en la cabeza, aunque no me imagino de donde tanta sagre pero ya esta curada se recuperara

hina: o no como yo tengo una enfermedad de nacimiento que es la emorragia a lo mejor se la pase a hinski

Kowalski: bueno lo importante es que se pondra bien

hina: ¡GRACIAS! (dijo abrazandolo muy fuerte)

Mireya y que paso Hina se va a recuperar Hinski?

hina: kowalski dijo que si se pondra bien, pero aun me inquieta quien le habra hecho esto a hinski

Mireya: tal vez ella lo recuerde

hina: espero que se recupere pronto para sabes quien demonios le hizo esto a mi niña (dijo empezando a enojarse)

Cabo: me siento culpable, si no hubiera dejado que fuera sola no le hubiera pasado eso (dijo bajando la cabeza)

hina: tranquilo Cabo no fue tu culpa, cualquier persona o animal comete errores (dijo abrazando a Cabo)

Mireya: bueno en eso tienes razon pero ¿quien querria hacerle algo a Hinski?

hina: no lo se nadie odia a hinski que yo sepa (dijo con duda)

_Derrepente Hinski empieza a despertar_

hina: hinski mi niña como te sientes?

Hinski: mami ¿eres tu? (dijo abriendo los ojos)

hina: si soy yo mi amor como te sientes? (dijo preocupada)

Hinski: un poco mejor

hina: hinski te acuerdas que paso despues de que te separastes de cabo?

Hinski: sii sali afuera y escuche a alguien llorando segui el sondido y era una niña en un arbol, subi a preguntarle porque lloraba y me dijo que porque era como un demonnio que asustaba a todos y cuando le dije que no lo era me resvale y me cai yo creo que esa niña era como un angel porque me salvo de pegarme mas fuerte trato de salvarme pero no pudo detenerme completamente asi que me corte aqui

hina: ooo la niña fantasma queria salvarte

hina: me alegro que no te alla pasado nada malo(dijo abrazandola)

Hinski: me preocupa esa niñita

hina: a mi tambien mi niña, a mi tambien (dijo melancolica)

Kowalski: no se vale yo tambien quiero un abrazo (dijo tambien uniendose al abrazo)

hina: claro que tu tambien (dijo abrazandolo tambien muy fuerte)

Mireya: (suspiro y desvia la mirada a Cabo) que cres que le aya pasado a esa niña Cabo?

Cabo: no lo se tal vez siga por ai

hina: quisiera ayudar a esa niña

Mireya: mañana ai que ir a buscarla si quieres para ver en que podemos ayudarla

hina: de acuerdo, pero tambien quiero que tu vallas kowalski (dijo tomandolo de la aleta)

Kowalski: de acuerdo

hina: gracias mi niño yo no se que haria sin ti (dijo antes de darle un beso en el pico)

Mireya: bueno que hacemos dormimos o que?

hina: no se no tengo ganas de dormir (dijo algo triste)

Mireya: ni yo voy afuera a contemplar las estrellas (dijo saliendo)

Hinski: y yo quiero ver el final de la pelicula de los lunacornios vamos Cabito

Cabo: a si el final sii (dijo corriendo detras de Hinski)

hina: yo me sentare un rato aqui (dijo sentandose cerca de la mesa)

Skipper: bien yo me are un buen cafe de wachinango

Kowalski: y yo voy a mi laboratorio a segir investigando

Derrepente cuando Hina se queda sola aparece la niña

Niña fantasma: perdoname enserio no pude evitar que se callera del arbol perdon perdon (dijo llorando)

hina: no se q no fue tu culpa cariño, pero yo te quiero pedir perdon por hacerte llorar no fue intencion mia

Niña fantasma: no importa me puedes contestar una pregunta pinguinita?

hina: si claro dime

Niña fantasma: de verdad ¿Estoy muerta? (dijo con una mirada triste)

hina: pues cuenta una leyenda del zoologico que una niña de 7 años de edad murio en el zoologico por un accidente y el espiritu de esa niña quedo aqui y cada noche la niña se pregunta donde estan sus padres y esa niña eres tu

Niña fantasma: ya veo

hina: pero no te pongas tu eres buena, esque es normal que la gente o los animales les tengan miedo a los fantasmas pero tu no eres de ese tipo de fantasmas (dijo sonriendole)

Niña fantasma: si pero estoy sola y no puedo salir de aqui ni cruzar a esa luz la vi una vez, y vi a mi abuela que me llamaba pero no podia acercarme y me quede aqui (dijo triste)

hina: se que podras ya veras, todo va a salir bien

Niña fantasma: eso espero (dijo con la vista abajo)

hina: y en donde te quedas en donde duermes

Niña fantasma: no duermo, no puedo me acuesto en el piso frio pero no lo siento y derrepente me empiezo a undir aveces saludo a las lombrizes

hina: a si se me olvido eres transparente ya veo

Niña fantasma: no me habia dado cuenta de lo horrible que es ser un fantasma pense que solo eran sueños eso de saludar a las lombrizes y flotar y no sentir el calor ni el frioy que hablar con animales era un don pero ahora veo que no

hina: no no te pongas mal cariño, hay personas o animales que te ven y les caes bien asi como nosotros n_n

_En eso entra Mort_

Mort: hola pinguina ¿y esa niñita quien es?

hina: am es un fantasma pero es muy agradable no te ara nada mort n_n

Mort: ¿ohhh quieres un mango? (dijo ofreciendole uno)

Niña fantasma: no gracias ademas ni puedo comer

hina: am no es por ser grosera mort pero que haces aqui?

Mort: el rey me pateo hasta aqui y cai de cabeza jiji

hina: oh ya veo n_n

_Luego llega Julien y Morise_

Rey Julien: Mort caiste con estos pinguinos porque no eres mas airodinamico y caes mas legos del parque y asi supero la marca de ese tonto pinguino

Mort: perdooon

hina: y ahora tu que demonios haces aqui julien (dijo no tan contenta)

Rey Julien: como que que ago aqui vine a ver hata donde cayo Mort ademas no debo date repuestas poque soy el rey y puedo entrar cuando a mi me plasca

hina: a si pues te puedo patear el trasero cuantas veces a mi me plasca si no salen de aqui en este instante (dijo furiosa)

Rey Julien: que pinguina tan grosera eres

hina: gracias ahora largense

Niña fantasma: ya ya Hina tranquila

hina: tranquila como puedo estar tranquila con este animal de quinta ue tengo enfrente de mis ojos rosas

Rey Julien: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UN FANTASMA MORISE PROTEJEME DEJANDO QUE TE MATE MIENTRAS VOY POR MI CORONA AUYENTA ESPITIRUS! (dijo huyendo)

hina: VUELVES ASUSTARTE CON ELLA Y TE JURO QUE TE MATOOOOO

Morise: aa no vas a matarme verdad? soy muy pachonsito para morir (dijo haciendose bolita en el piso)

hina: si le dices a julien que se large junto contigo y mort tal vez no

Morise: ok vamonos Mort (dijo agarrandolo de la cola)

Mort: adiooos pinguina y niñitaaa

hina: y no regresen asta nuevo aviso o si es urgente

hina: ay encerio que nadie los puede soportar

Niña fantasma: je se ve adorable el pequeñito

hina: si lo se el y morice me caen bien pero julien jamas

Niña fantasma: te cae muy mal verdad?

hina: siii

En eso iba saliendo kowalski del laboratorio

Kowalski: ¡EUREKAAA LO CONSEGI JUYAAAA!

hina: que conseguistes (dijo cambiando su humor a tierno)

Kowalski: logre terminar mi mayor invento

hina: y cual es?

Kowalski: mi nuevo rayo hace que las cosas se agan pescado fresco

hina: ooo q chido (dijo algo sarcastica)

Kowalski: y porque estas solita Hina?

hina: am no estoy solita (dijo algo roja) estoy con la niña n_n

Kowalski: Hinski? que no estaba con Cabo?

hina: no esa niña no la otra la fantasma

Kowalski: no esta aqui bueno no la veo

hina: de que estas ablando esta aq... ee donde esta estaba aqui un segundo (dijo nerviosa) mm alomejor ya se fue

Derrepente se escucha el grito de Julien

hina: aaaa que pasara alla?

hina: ven acompañame kowalski

Kowalski: si

**En el habitat de los lemures**

hina: que paso aqui?

Rey Julien: ¡ahhhhh! me ataca un fantasmaaa

hina: te refieres a la niña fantasma, ella no hace nada es solo una niña que quiere a sus papas julien

Derrepente a Julien casi le cae una piedra gigante

hina: AHHHHH

Rey Julien: ¡ASI DICES QUE ES INOFENSIVA!

hina: cariño que estas haciendo?

Niña fantasma: ya vi su corazon, y esra lleno de egoismo y celos debe morir (dijo lanzandole rocas)

Rey Julien. ¡AHHHHHHHH!

hina: noooo cariño esa no es la forma de arreglar las cosass

Rey Julien: ¡AUXILIOOOOO! (dijo corriendo afuera del zoologico)

hina: ESPERA CARIÑO NO LO HAGAS ESTA MAL MATAR GENTE NADA MAS ASI

Niña fantasma: no se escapara (dijo persigiendolo)

hina: NOOOOO PRECIOSA NO LO HAGAS, kowalski acompañame rapido (dijo saliendo afuera del zoologico)

En eso llegan Skipper y Mireya

Mireya: ¿que esta pasando porque grita cola anillada?

hina: la niña fantasma quiere matar a julien por que es egosita y celoso y cosas malas que tiene en su corazon

Skipper: que? tenemos que detenerla

hina: es lo que estoy intentando hacer

Kowalski: bien vamos

hina: si

En algun lugar del parque

Niña fantasma: ven aca malvado (dijo arrogandole lo que se encontraba)

hina: noo mi amor no hagas eso

Rey Julien: ¡AUXILIOOOOO PO PIEDAAAAD QUE ALGIEN ME AYUDEEEEE Y ME SALVE DE ETA LOCA FLOTANTE!

hina: no es ninguna loca flotante es una niña buena y decente pero por favor detente cariñooo

La niña fantasma no la escuchaba ella segia lanzando cosas y en una de esas lanza un arbol que golpea a Julien

hina: AHHHHH BASTA YAAAAAAAAA NIÑAAA

Niña fantasma: ya termine (dijo desendiendo enfrente de los pinguinos)

Skipper: pero que haz hecho?

hina: ay no pobre julien

Niña fantasma: que? pero era mal animal ¿Porque le tienen lastima?

hina: no no era mal animal solo era egoista y celoso pero eso no lo hace malo

Niña fantasma: ups

hina: esta muerto kowalski?

Kowalski: es posible

hina: NOOO NO ES CIERTO NO DIGAS ESO NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO (dijo agitando a kowalski y empezando a llorar)

Rey Julien: ay...(escupiendo hojas) que niña tan mala me lleno de hojas y cof cof creo que me trage unos corucos

hina: JULIEN ESTAS VIVO (dijo antes de abrazarlo muy fuerte)

Rey Julien: sueltame pinguina los plevellos no pueden tocar al rey (dijo quitandosela)

hina: perdona je (dijo roja) pero encerio me alegro que estes bien no te paso nada?

Rey Julien: no claro que no me llene de hojas... ¡AHHHH ES LA NIÑA VA A MATARME! (dijo escondiendose atras de Skipper)

hina: no no va a matarte ya n_n

hina: cariño ya no le hagas nada por favor (dijo tiernamente)

Niña fantasma: esta bien (dijo triste)

hina: no te pongas por que el no es malo solo que tiene algunos defectos

Rey Julien: yo no tengo defectos pinguina tonta poque soy el rey

hina: es un decir julien de que eres egoista y solo quieres que todos agan lo que tu dices y eso esta mal por eso se llaman defectos (dijo sonriendole)

Rey Julien: no me quedare a que me sigan insultando (dijo marchandose)

hina: espera julien seguro que te sientes bien (dijo deteniendolo)

Rey Julien: dejame pinguina

hina: por que eres tan frio con tu corazon (dijo poniendole una cara de melancolia)

Rey Julien: ya dejenme me tengo que ir a mi reino

hina: (suspiro) bueno ten cuidado (dijo antes de regalarle otra sonrisa)

Almendra San dice:

Skipper: ya dejalo Hina ese lemur nunca sera amable

hina: esque me gustaria que fuera amable, por que tiene q ser asi (dijo agachando la cabeza)

Mireya: simplemente tiene esa personalidad y ya no se puede corregir recuerda que arbol que crece torcido...

hina: si si ya se pero no me cae tan mal despues de todo aun siendo como es el (dijo sonriendo con un tono rojo en sus mejillas)

Niña fantasma: bueno yo ya me voy amigos ay los veo luego

hina: cuidate cariño (dijo con una sonrisa)

Niña fantasma: si

hina: oooo ya va amanecer (dijo algo distraida)

Mireya: si au me duele mi panza auch no se porque ¿tal vez tenga hambre?

hina: ooo tal vez a lo mejor n_n deberias ir al habitat ire a dar un paseito por ahi (dijo aun distraida)

Mireya: bien ok ten cuidado quieres que alguien te acompañe?

hina: no lo se mmm si se puede kowalski n_n

Kowalski: perdon pero debo regresar Hina, enserio perdoname mucho perdon pero debo cuidar a Hinski

hina: aa entiendo (dijo algo ) bueno ya me boy je

Kowalski: cuidate (dijo dandole un beso)

hina: si claro luego los veo (dijo marchandose)

**En algun lugar del parque**

hina: ay esta empezando amanecer, mm que mas da (dijo sentandose cerca del lago)

_Derrepente se le aparece la niña_

Niña fantasma: ¿que haces aqui tan tarde?

hina: am no nada je nada mas queria tomar un poco de aire fresco (dijo con una linda y sana sonrisa)

Niña fantasma: ahh tomar aire fresco ¿que es eso?

hina: am bueno el aire es un viento osea un viento helado o tibio para sentirte mejor (dijo perdiendose en su mente ella misma)

Niña fantasma: mm yo ya no siento eso (dijo bajando la cabeza)

hina: pero por lo menos te veo y te quiero mucho a pesar de como estas (dijo con una sonrisa)

Niña fantasma: que bien n_n hace tiempo que no me sentia feliz

hina: ni mm espera por que nada mas te apareces conmigo, y no mucho con los demas?

Niña fantasma: esque tu me recuerdas mucho a mi mama

hina: a si pero en que me paresco a tu mami si no soy humana (dijo roja)

Niña fantasma: en el sentimiento maternal que tienes

hina: aahhh gracias n_n quisiera darte un abrazo y un beso pero je no puedo pero aun asi el cariño que siento por ti es muy grande n.n

Niña fantasma: gracias, la verdad si tengo una razon por segir aqui en este zoologico, puede que mis padres algun dia regresen aqui y talvez pueda verlos, me quedare el tiempo que sea nesesario

hina: que bien, se que algun dia podras verlos ya veras n_n

Niña fantasma: eso espero

_En eso llega Hinski corriendo y con Kowalski atras de ella_

Hinski: mami mami adivina quee (dijo brincando hacia Hina)

hina: que pasa (dijo asustada)

Kowalski: perdon... se me escapo y yo... (dijo recuperando el aire)

hina: dilo de una buena vez antes de que pierda la pasiencia

Hinski: ya voy a tener a alguien con quien jugar (dijo feliz)

hina: que tu papa te hizo un mutante o algo asi jajjaja (dijo burlandose)

Kowalski: ¡OYE!

Hinski: noo y no le des ideas

hina: tienes razon por que todo lo que crea termina mal

Kowalski: hm ya veran algun dia mis inventos seran super geniales (dijo cruzado de aletas)

hina: bueno dejense de cursilerias por que dices que tendras a alguien con quien jugar niña

Hinski: esque Mireya va a tener un huevo y pues que yo sepa de los huevos nacen pinguinos ¿no?

hina: muy bien primero fase uno enojada: quien demonios te dijo esooooo estas muy chikita para saber ese tipo de cosas y segunda fase alegria: AHHHHH QUE MARAVILLOSO TENDRA UN BEBE ya (dijo terminando con una sonrisa)

Hinski: bueno yo lei unos libros mami

hina: y me imagino de quien seran (dijo mirando enojada a kowalski)

Hinski: si mi papa me puso a estudiar biologia

Kowalski: Hinski shhh

hina: IDIIOTAAAA¡ (dijo enojada)

Kowalski: bueno disculpame por ponerla a estudiar

hina: ta bien que la pongas a estudiar pero de esas cosas nooooo por eso aprender tambien es malo, te deja malas influencias (dijo poniendo ojos de O_O )

Kowalski: esta bien mejor la pondre a estudiar biologia cuando sea mas grande ¿Ok?

hina: bien dicho (dijo poniendo una sonrisa)

hina: quieren saludar a la niña?

Hinski: holaaaa (dijo saludando con su aletita)

Niña fantasma: oh hola

hina: oh por cierto querida no me se tu nombre, como te llamas?

Niña fantasma: ai llevo tanto tiempo aqui que se me olvido (dijo triste)

hina: mmm ya veo no importa talvez te ponga uno no?

Niña fantasma: de verdad? (dijo algo roja)

hina: si mira mm te pondre a ya se cecilia, te gusta cariño?

Niña fantasma: siiii (dijo emocionada)

hina: hasta riman cecilia hina vdd (dijo con una sonrisa)

Hinski: siii

hina: y a ti que te parece kowalski, te gusta el nombre que le puse a la niña?

Kowalski: si es lindo

hina: si ya se soy muy linda para esto (dijo roja)

Niña fantasma: ya va a amanecer no se cuanto tiempo este visible

hina: o es verdad mm bueno nos vemos luego ceci (dijo regalandole una sonrisa)

Niña fantasma: (dijo desvanesiendose)

hina: cuidate mucho mi...niña (dijo roja)

Hinski: angelitooo (dijo despidiendose)

hina: bueno am oigan ustedes dos orita donde se encuentra Mireya

Kowalski: es tu habitat

hina: de acuerdo gracias ire para alla, por cierto (dijo empezando a fingir que estaba triste) me dejastes muy solita aqui en el parque

Kowalski: perdon esque no podia dejar a Hinski sola imaginate que se vuelva a salir

hina: bueno esta bien (dijo con una sonrisa) bien me ire al habitatb mio para ver como esta mireya (dijo marchandose)

Hinski: me voy contigo mami?

hina: a bien capaz que si te dejo con tu papa te pone cosas peores (dijo sarcasticamente)

Kowalski: nooo si acaso la pongo a estudiar Fisica, quimica, historia y matematicas

hina: O.O con mas razon vente conmigo

Hinski: pero mami estudiar no es malo

hina: lo es cuando te vuelves locaaaaa (dijo sarcasticamente)

Kowalski: (pensando) que me querra decir con eso

hina: esque cariño imaginate te vuelves nerd o algo peor puedes terminar como tu papa (dijo tambien eso con sarcasmo)

Kowalski: creo que ya me voy a mi habitat (dijo triste)

hina: NOOO NO TE CREASSS¡ (dijo voltiandolo y dandole un beso)

Hinski: ai que asco (dijo tapandose los ojos)

hina: ay por favor tu mas alrato vas a estar igual

Hinski: no es verdad (dijo enojada)

hina: hmm eso quisieras niña, pero espero que encuentres a alguien tan lindo, inteligente, atractivo, tierno como lo es tu papa (dijo roja)

Hinski: tal vez je, bueno ya quiero ir a casa y jugar con mi lunacornio (dijo corriendo)

hina: mugres lunacornios que tienen de especial, estan mejor los teletubies ja

Kowalski: bueno te vere mañana Hina

hina: esta bien, y cuando te diga algo como orita sabes que es jugando ee no me gusta verte (dijo dandole un abrazo)

Kowalski: esta bien

hina: bueno ya me voy cuidate y no hagas explotar algo por favor (dijo antes de darle un beso)

Kowalski: esta bien

hina: espera un minuto que no es ya de mañana?

Kowalski. bueno en la noche

hina: sii ja (dijo retirandose)

**En el habitat de las pinguinas**

hina: YA LLEGUEEEEE¡

Mireya: ¡YA TE VIIII! (dijo jugando)

hina: ¡FELICITACIONES A LA NUEVA MAMAAAA!

Mireya: (algo roja) ¿Q... quien te dijo?

hina: kowalski y hinski fueron de chismosos (dijo riendose)

Mireya: (mirando a Hinski) chismosa

hina: y falta mucho para que salga el huevo y saber si es morra o morro q diga niño o niña je

Mireya: no me dijo Kowalski que nacera en un mes y bueno es es...bueno

hina: que es morra o morro q diga ach ya sabes dime dime que es

Mireya: bueno es un niño

hina: WOOOOWWWW QUE PADREEE BABY

hina: es decir que bueno felicitaciones oigan y mi hermana donde esta?

Mireya: esta ahi buscando algo

hina: que endemoniados estas buscando yuri?

Kira: algo no me molestes Lucia

hina: nee no me im...quierooo saber

Kira: no dejame yaaa no te importa

hina: claro que me importa yuridia (dijo balanceandose sobre ella)

Hinski: yo se que es la tia Kira estaba buscando algo para regalarle a Rico

hina: ahhhhh te cache traviesaaa yuri (dijo sarcasticamente) que tierno de tu parte regalarle algo a tu casi prometido

Kira: LUCIAAA (dijo roja)

hina: que es la verdaddd se ve que se aman eee (dijo haciendo gestos ironicos)

Mireya: Hina y Kira porfavor dejen de pelear me ocasionaran un dolor de cabeza

hina: a perdona señora Mireya (dijo tambien eso sarcastico)

Mireya: Hina (dijo con una mirada enojada)

hina: uuppps

hina: perdon esque me gusta molestar a la gente

Mireya: yo me voy a dormir un rato

hina: si duermete no se te valla a voltear el bulto je

Mireya: Kira

Kira: con todo gusto jefa (dijo daldole una bofetada a Hina)

hina: ¡AHORA SI TE VOY A MANDAR AL INFIERNO! (dijo empezando a salir de sus aletas humo negro como magia)

Mireya: ¡HINA AQUI NOOO, YA NO SE PELEEN YO LE DIJE QUE TE DIERA LA BOFETADA PORQUE NO TE ALCANZO! (dijo parandose y gritando furiosa)

hina: COMO QUIERA A MI NADIE ME DICE QUE HACER OYERONNN ¡(dijo empezando a enojarse mas y mas con sus aletas todavia con el extraño humo negro)

Mireya: si vas a pelear con alguien que sea conmigo, aun embarazada puedo pelear

hina: esta bien avientate capitanita (dijo poniendose en posicion para lanzar algo extraño)

Hinski: mami no te pelees que ejemplo me das(dijo empezando a llorar)

hina: el ejemplo de nunca te dejes utilizar por alguien (dijo enojada)

Hinski: me voy con mi papa no te quiero ver pelear (dijo saliendo y corriendo)

hina: bien ahora si ya no hay distracciones (dijo poniendose de nuevo en posicion de ataque)

Mireya: bien (dijo tambien poniendose en posision)

hina: (derrepente empezo a lanzar llamas negras por la habitacion tratando de darle a mireya)

Mireya: a ver si...(dijo pensando mientras las esquivava)

hina: tomaaa estoo¡ (dijo lanzandole una llama muy grande)

Mireya: Hina tienes que calmarte (dijo quitandose del camino de la llama)

hina: calmarmeeeee¡ estoy arta de la humanidad y de todos los animales que me dicen que hacer quiero guiarme misma con mis propias reglas eh srido mucho desde niña y tu eres testigo de eso kira y me arte que la humanidad me aiga quitado mi felicidad y q todabia sigue haciendolo

Mireya: que te pasa no eres asi ¿cres que eres la unica que a sufrido? Nadie puede ser feliz siempre Hina, todos tenemos nuestros momentos de sufrimiento (dijo tratando de calmarla)

hina: ¡YO NO QUIERO SUFR AQUELLA PERSONA O ANIMAL Q ME VUELVA A LASTIMAR LO MATAREEEE A SI NACI Y ASI SERE QUE CON ESTE CORAZON PÁRA SIEMPRE!

Mireya: esta muy furiosa Kira quiero que te vayas de aqui Hina no dudara en atacarte Kira: pero no podras con ella sola Mireya: e podido con cosas peores solo tratare de cansarla, anda vete ya

Kira: si

hina: ¡te voy a aaa MATARRRRRR! (dijo empezando a lanzar cosas extrañas como magia negra hacia mireya)

Mireya: debo...auch (dijo quejandose y siendo golpeada por las cosas extrañas)

hina: quiero que sufran lo que sufri yo, todos (dijo con una mirada fria como si no tubiera alma)

Mireya: maldicion (dijo levantandose del piso)

hina: primero acabare contigo y luego con los demas (dijo mirand friamente)

_En eso aparece la niña fantasma_

Niña fantasma: no te voy a dejar hacerlo voy a protejer a los animales de este zoologico (dijo poniendose en efrente de Mireya)

hina: (la atraviesa) ninguna niña tontaaaa me ara cambiar de parecer (dijo empezando a atacar de nuevo a Mireya)

Niña fantasma: (creando un campo de fuerza en Mireya) tal vez no pueda golpearte pero tengo poderes que me favoreceran mucho

_Derrepente todas las cosas extrañas que lanzaba hina se escucharon hasta el habitat de los pinguinos causando que ellos fueran averiguar que sucedia en el habitat de las pinguinas_

_Llegan Skipper, Kowalski y Rico_

Skipper: que esta pasando aqui?

Rico: chi que pacha

kira: hina esta atacando a mireya por que hina se puso de un humor d q brutoo (dijo alarmada)

Kowalski: Hina, le paso algo, esta bien? (dijo asustado)

kira: pues si esta mal por que esta atacando a mireya¡

Kowalski: naa debe ser un error Hina no es capaz de atacar a su mejor amiga... o si O_O?

Derrepente cae cerca algo extraño que explota cerca de ellos

kira: deciiiassss¡

Kowalski: Hina deseguro le paso algo ire a ayudarla (dijo corriendo hacia Hina)

kira: noo, te puede atacarrr

Niña fantasma: ahi no no ahora no (dijo mientras desaparece)

Kowalski: Hina Hina, estas bien? (dijo poniendose enfrente de ella)

hina: (lo mira con ojos negros y sin color) no me gusta que se interpongan en mis peleas, LARGATTEEE¡

Kowalski: Hina soy yo Kowalski ¿Que no me recuerdas?

hina: TE DIJE QUE NO TE INTERPONGASSS¡ (derrepente lo golpea fuerte tirandolo al piso)

Hinski: papa (dijo corriendo hacia el)

hina: ¡PRIMERO ACABARE CON ELLA Y LUEGO CON USTED!...(derrepente kira golpea a hina tirand y sacandole sangre)

Hinski: tia Kira porque mi mama esta asi? (dijo mirandola)

kira: ay mi amor esque tu mami esta enfermita y actua de esa manera derrepente aveces por eso (dijo tratando de tranquilizarla)

Mireya: tengo una idea (dijo levantandose del suelo)

kira: que aras mireya? (dijo preocupada)

Mireya: yo no puedo con este dolor no puedo acercarme sin hacer ruido, aunque podrian intentarlo ustedes veran ai un nervio especial para poder dormir a los pinguinos consiste en acescarse y presionar con fuerza el lado derecho del cuello ai tenems un nervio si lo presionamos por el tiempo suficiente el pinguino o pinguina se desmaya al instante y no despierta hasta dentro de 5 hrs

kira: (mareandose) ay mi cerebro muy apenas te entendi osea que eso con mucho cuidado tenemos que rocearselo a hina?

Mireya: a lo que me refiero es que le aprieten con fuerza el lado derecho del cuello a Hina asi se desmayara ¬¬

kira: oo ya entendi (dijo avergonzada) am nosotros osea todos nosotros o quienes nada mas?

Mireya: algien que tenga mucha fuerza pero sea silencioso y cauteloso

kira: skipper (dijo señalandolo)

Skipper: que yo que?

kira: tu aprieta el lado derecho del cuello de hina por favor (dijo suplicandole ) tu eres el unico fuerte y cauteloso q conocemos

Skipper: y para que salmon servira eso

kira: para que hina se desmaye y asi dormira por 5 hrs y despertara bien como si nada ubiera pasado

Skipper: bien nesesito que la distraigan

kira: am kowalski distraila si t pega de nuevo nada mas aguantate otra vez (dijo mirandolo)

Kowalski: (sobandose la cabeza) para ti es facil decirlo ¬¬

kira: si lo se pero lo aras si o noo? (dijo desesperada)

Kowalski: bien

hina: ¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS MIREYAAAA! (dijo lanzando cosas aun y enfurecida)

Kowalski: ¡OYE HINAA YO SE DONDE ESTA MIREYA!

hina: (lo agarra y lo amenza) ¡DONDEE!

Kowalski: si queres que te diga vas a tener que hacer que te lo diga

hina: ¡DIME O TE MATO!

Skipper: (apretandole el lado derecho del cuello a Hina) te tengo

hina: (se desmaya y cae en las aletas de skipper)

Skipper: problemou resuelto (dijo dejandola en el piso)

kira: estubo cerca (dijo suspirando de alivio)

Mireya: muy bien cariño lo lograste (dijo abrazzandolo y dandole un beso en el pico)

Kowalski: Hina estara bien (dijo algo preocupado)

kira: mireya estara bien?

kira: estas segura mireya q estara hina bien?

Mireya: si au despertara en 5 au horas no se preocupen

kira: que bien y tu estas bien no te paso nada grave?

Mireya: no creo, e sufrido peroes daños, solo espero que a mi pequeño pinguino tampoco le aya pasado nada (dijo algo triste)

kira: si espero que no nasca malito vas a ver q todo saldra bien (dijo antes de sonreir y tomando de la aleta a rico)

Rico: chiii jeje

Skipper: bien nos quedaremos aqui en lo que Hina despierta para ver que no nesesiten mas ayuda

kira: gracias muchachos por preocuparse y venir a ayudarnos se los agradecemos tanto

Hinski: ojala y a mi mama este bien cuando despierte

kira: si lo va estar cariño vas a ver (dijo abrazando a hinski)


	24. AVISO SUSPENCION DEL FIC

**Yo se que esta prohibido hacer esto pero era necesario, algunos se preguntaran ¿Por qué ya no hay continuación? La verdad es que somos dos escritoras yo (la creadora de Mireya) y mi amiga Lauris (la creadora de Hina) Lastimosamente hubo dos razones para detener el fic.**

**Razón 1 Falta de Reviwe**

**20 capítulos y tan solo 5 reviwes, esto deprime, tanto empeño que le poníamos y nada más que dos personitas u.u ese día que subimos "La niña fantasma" lo discutimos y lo acordamos el fic se suspenderá. La trate de convencer para que volviéramos a escribir tiempo después, al fin la convencí pero sucedió la razón 2.**

**Razón 2**

**Mi amiga escritora, la creadora de Hina, se fue a EUA y son muy escasos los momentos que hablamos, el fanfic se hacía por medio de chat, por MSN yo soy la que lo modificaba y todo. Y como sucedió esto pues ya no se pudo.**

**Así que lo lamento pero por ahora no hay nuevos capítulos lo lamento a las personas que leían pero si no hay audiencia no tiene caso seguir además que sin contacto entre las escritoras tampoco u.u Adiós a todos por ahora.**

**Atte.: Almeskipper, Laurakowalski, Mireya y Hina.**


End file.
